


A Dragon's Song

by lolahardy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's brother Dom has sold him to the king of a barbarian tribe for a crown.</p><p>Arthur is supposed to bring him power and a kingdom, not take over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by Game of Thrones, using SOME of the same basis but not same characters. 
> 
> I'm aware that there are a lot of similarities but that's intentional. A lot has been changed to make it more fanfic like and not a total rip-off so please keep that in mind. Any questions, please feel free to ask.

Arthur was scared.

He had been scared since the day his brother Dom told him that he was being "bartered" for a crown.

Always a crown.

Dom had been after their birth lands for years after their parents were murdered during the great wars and the other kingdoms swallowed everything up and cast them out.

They were the last of their house and Dom was determined to take back their land.

But he had nothing; no support, no army and all the other houses and kingdoms mocked him for boasting of things he did not have, of titles he did not own, and pride that had not been theirs for years.

Dom's newest plan to seize his crown was to earn the trust and, more importantly, the army of the Koli, known as the gypsies to the north; the large barbarian tribe that ran and owned the dessert plans, savages that would tear out your still-beating heart and devour it while others cheered. And the way he would do it, was by selling his weak and frail little brother to the King.  
Arthur was smaller, more slender than Dom, hardly looking like brothers. He possessed dark, unruly curls that made him fit in more with the Koli than Dom's lighter blonde. Dom was taller, stronger, and far crueler than Arthur could ever be. When Dom told him that he was being sold to the Koli King, Arthur cried and Dom smacked him across the face and told him he would fit right in seeing he could be a gypsy himself and that this would earn them their family lands back.

Arthur did his best to not say a word, his lip quivering as tears welled up in his eyes and he was too afraid to blink, less they should fall.

"The King will reward me with a crown and with their army. We can overrun the Houses out of our family lands and then, then little brother...we can finally go home,"

Home was something Arthur had never really known. They had lived with their uncle until Dom was told of the gypsies and their King and his taste. He had not even hesitated in selling Arthur to them.

Now, the King was coming to collect his bride and Arthur was scared.

Dom came into his room and looked him over, seeing what he was wearing, which was chosen for him as his wedding robes. They were a soft lilac and had loose, long bell sleeves that covered his hands. The length was to his feet, covering his sandals and cinched at the waist with a belt of bronze that dug into Arthur's narrow hip bones when he sat. The collar was loose and he fought the urge to constantly tug it back and let it drape behind his back since it always fell forward.  
He looked up at his brother and saw the smug and excited look on his face.

"He's here. Come on, little brother. Come meet your King,"

Arthur knew better than to say anything. Knew better than to argue or fight or worse, cry. So he stood up and followed Dom out of his bedroom and downstairs and outside where a crowd of horses and men awaited. Servants had approached them and offered their hospitality, but the Koli stayed in place and waited, their leader, their King at the front. Dom approached them with a smile, clapping his hands as he greeted them.

"Your highness, good of you to come this way to collect your bride,"

The first to dismount was a tan faced man, robes covering him while the other gypsies where bare chested and marked. He adjusted his robes as he met Dom and greeted him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yusuf; the King has brought me here for the bride,"

Dom looked confused as Yusuf further explained.

"To teach the young man of the Koli culture and ways,"

Dom nodded as he then turned and led Yusuf over to Arthur. They walked over as Arthur nervously fidgeted with his fingers and Dom introduced him to Yusuf. The tan man looked at Arthur from top to bottom as he then looked at Dom.

"Are you sure he's old enough?"

Dom nodded.

"Far too old if you ask me,"

Yusuf nodded as he then returned to the king as Dom leaned over to Arthur.

"See his braid?"

Arthur noted the long, rope like braid of darker blonde hair that the king had, pooling on the saddle of his horse. When he turned, it slid off slightly, hitting his thigh.

"Koli, aside from being the greatest thieves and con men, are savages and brutes. Each time they're defeated, their braid is cut off so the whole world could see their shame. The King has never been defeated...and now you'll be his bride,"

Arthur again felt the overwhelming urge to cry and he turned to Dom, his lip shaking.

"Please...please, Dom…don't do this..."

The fury instantly woke in Dom's eyes as he gripped his delicate wrist as he shoved him back a few steps.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare! If you ruin this for me, you will not live long enough to regret it!"

Arthur nodded and winced as Dom gripped and twisted his wrist before he let go and turned back to see Yusuf approaching them.

"Now smile prettily, little brother. Impress your king,"

Arthur smiled.

+

Arthur smiled until his face hurt, smiled until he felt the ache behind his ears and down his neck, his cheeks quivering until he couldn't hold it anymore and he dared to look down and relaxed. He sat beside his King as their wedding went on and he stole glances at him now and then.

Dom was wrong when he had told him Arthur could pass for a gypsy, most of the savages had light or soft brown colored hair and Dom fit in more than Arthur did.

His King, Eames, was taller than Arthur by mere inches, but large, his shoulders spanning out and overshadowing anything he stood in front of. He had a thick, full beard that framed his handsome face, his skin tan, his eyes the color of the sky, his profile strong and proud. All gypsies had black inked marks on their arms or their chests or backs, men and women alike, but none had as many as Eames, black whorls of ink starting at his shoulder and bleeding down his arm stopping right above his elbow. There were more marks on his chest and on the back of his shoulder; Yusuf later explained they too were marks of a warrior.

Arthur was quiet as the celebration of their wedding on, passing on the roasted meats, still steaming and smelling of spices and herbs, offered by the slaves, holding a chalice of mulled wine as he looked down.

He could feel Dom's rage as he was offered whatever Arthur and Eames passed up on, the scraps, the crumbs and Arthur was suddenly grateful he was away from him.

The celebration wore on, jugglers, performers, dancers all parading around, entertaining and celebrating the union of their King to his new bride. An occasional fight broke out between them and Arthur felt fear clench in his stomach as he watched one of the men kill another and then take his woman then and there. He looked away and felt sick but he dared not make mention of it.  
Soon, it was time for the gifts and Yusuf had told Arthur about the Koli customs. The Koli would give the bride many gifts and Arthur was to accept them all graciously. There would be weapons but this too, Yusuf told him to accept but say he was not worthy of them to please, offer them to his beloved husband. One by one, Arthur received his gifts; food, gold, jewels, clothing, smaller, more delicate weapons that Koli women could carry and Arthur accepted those. The larger, broader weapons, swords, long bows, a quiver of arrows, and shields Arthur only thanked them as he said,

"Thank you, but I am not worthy of these wonderful gifts. Please offer them to my beloved husband,"

He saw Yusuf bow his head, marking his approval as the gifts were passed on. When they were done, Arthur had a pile of gifts, more things he had ever had in his lifetime, more things he had ever seen, and there were still two more. Yusuf bowed before the couple as he said,

"My Prince, Arthur I present a humble gift to you; found in the wastelands of the East, I hope it meets your approval,"

One of the slaves brought forth a moderate sized wooden chest in front of the couple and Yusuf stepped beside it as he opened the lid. Inside, cushioned by dark satin pillows, was a large jewel, shaped like an egg. It had diamond scales and sparkled by the light of the sun overhead and Arthur felt his breath still.

"A jewel?"

Yusuf smiled.

"No, your grace—it is an egg. A dragon egg. Time has killed it but preserved the shell,"

Arthur ran his fingers over the scales as he felt this was his favorite gift.

"Thank you, Yusuf. It's beautiful,"

Yusuf had the slave close the lid as Eames stood up, for a moment, towering over Arthur as he stepped down from the elevated platform he and Arthur sat on as he seem to vanish in the crowd. Arthur looked for him as Yusuf offered him a hand down as he explained.

"The King has his gift to give to you still. Among the Koli, it is custom for the King to give his bride the most precious of all items, a horse. You see Koli live, run, and battle with horses. Without one, they are dead, so a King's bride must be able to ride,"

Arthur listened as he cautiously stepped down, minding his robes and once on the ground he was urged to go on. The gypsies parted for him, leading a path straight to Eames who held reigns in his hand and on the other end was a lovely horse, the color of sand with white hair. Arthur approached him, petting the face of the horse, smiling sincerely for the first time as the horse responded to him, nuzzling back as Arthur pet its face and smoothed back the white hair. He looked at his King smiling back at him.

"Thank you...he's beautiful,"

Eames nodded in response as he then stepped closer to him and held him by his waist as he picked him up as if he weighed nothing and set him on top of the saddle, Arthur gasping as he held the reigns, afraid to fall and look awful in front of his King and his brother.

Dom approached him and though he smiled warmly at him, he dug his fingers into his knee, making Arthur wince. He looked at him, afraid again as Dom kept smiling, looking up at him as he whispered;

"Please him. If you don't please him, I swear it little brother, you won't live long enough to regret it,"

He then stepped away as Eames' horse was brought up beside him and Eames mounted it effortlessly. When he began to move forward, Arthur followed, the fear balling and collecting in the pit of his stomach.

To consummate the marriage, they would be alone along the shores under the night skies. The King would take his bride and make it official. Arthur had dreaded this moment more than the others, afraid to be taken by a savage, afraid of being hurt and as his horse followed, Arthur looked down, finally allowing quiet tears to roll down his face.

+

It was as if they rode for hours but when his horse suddenly snorted, Arthur looked up, feeling the warm breeze from the ocean touching his skin. He gasped softly, never having seen the ocean so close before. The sun was just settling into the horizon and when the breeze brushed over his hair, Arthur felt calm suddenly. 

Eames dismounted and walked over to Arthur, lifting him up and off just as easily as before as he sat him down on the sand. Arthur could feel the sand sliding under his foot despite the sandals and it was warm and soft, giving away with every step he took forward. Eames held his hand, leading him to a camp that had been set up by the slaves, a fire pit surrounded by large stones, a sheet of satin spread out beyond that.

As they approached the sheet, Eames stopped and turned to Arthur, kneeling down as he slid his hands under the hem of his robe as he began undoing the straps of his sandals. Arthur was taken aback, shivering and nearly falling over as he placed his hands on his shoulders to keep himself up. He blushed deeply as he felt his king's fingers brushing softly over the rounded bone of his ankle, over the smoothness of his calf and when the sandal was pulled off his foot, he could feel his hand cradling the heel, thumb smoothing under the arch. Eames looked up at him and Arthur felt the heat pooling in his cheeks as he was guided to step on the sheet while Eames helped him out of the other sandal. When he was barefoot, Arthur settled down on the sheet and watched as Eames began to undo the straps of his own boots that reached his knee. Arthur felt it only right to return the favor as he helped him and as he pulled loose binding leather straps, he felt Eames' hand on his hair and he looked up at him again, the fear that had clenched his stomach was now more like...butterflies.

Once out of his boots, Eames sat on the sheet in front of his bride, his braid falling over his shoulder and Arthur looked at him, nervous now as Eames reached for his waist, helping him out of the uncomfortable belt he had been made to wear all day, taking it off him and laying it to the side. Arthur's legs were extended in front of him, ankles and knees touching as Eames settled his hand on his ankle, sliding his hand up a bit as he watched his face. Arthur shivered but didn't stop him, feeling the callous on his hands, thick skin still soft as it slid up to his calf, bunching the robe at his knee as it fell back, exposing his thighs. He made a little sound as his hand came to the front of his chest, clutching at the front of his robes as Eames looked at him.

"No?"

It was a question and Arthur thought that as a King, he probably never heard no. He nodded his head as he moved his hand away from his chest and Eames' other hand went up along the other side of his leg, his hands gathering the robe as he pulled it up and off, Arthur's arms raised overhead as he brought them back down and covered himself, his face now red as Eames took a moment to admire him, his eyes wandering up and over the smooth planes of his bride's body, soft skin where muscle was just forming, all length in his legs, torso and arms, his hip bones rounded and bruised from the belt and dark pubic hair thin on his groin as it just began growing in.

Arthur turned his head away, letting his curls fall over his face, blushing still as he heard Eames undoing the belt around his midsection, a thick and heavy looking thing as he threw it to the side where Arthur's belt lay. He felt Eames' fingers under his chin, turning him back to look at him as he then helped him lay back, then over on his stomach. Arthur was grateful as he was able to hide his face, his fingers near his mouth as he trembled. His eyes focused on the ocean that sounded as if he could reach out and touch it from where he was, the night sky turning the waters black and reflecting the moon and stars above it. He could feel the cool breeze on his naked skin and as he closed his eyes, he felt almost at peace.

It wasn't until he felt Eames' fingers pressing at hole, slick with oil that Arthur came back to his senses and he cried out. Eames' other hand pressed at his back, rubbing him in smooth, steady circles trying to comfort him. Arthur clenched his eyes, tears gathering at his lashes as he whimpered, biting at his bottom lip so he wouldn't displease his King, but he felt no urgency from him, no anger, and he felt his weight over him, overshadowing the already dark sky.

"Relax for me,"

Arthur heard him and he opened his eyes, seeing his hand clenching desperately at the sheet under them, Eames' hand on his back consistent, calming him down further until Arthur took a deep breath, his body gradually relaxing, his fingers easing inside him. His King was patient and slow, gradually letting Arthur get use to the intrusion.

When he stopped suddenly, Arthur felt confused and he dared to look over his shoulder as he saw his King pushing down his pants, releasing his cock and Arthur gasped. He didn't mean to let Eames hear him but he had and there was a smug grin appearing on his face.

Arthur turned away again, hiding under his curls and behind his hand as he felt Eames' strong hands spreading his thighs as Arthur felt him laying over him, his arm holding him up as felt the nudge at his entrance and Eames pressed forward. Arthur again cried out, a sob hiccupping from his throat when he heard Eames' voice murmuring in his ear.

"Relax..."

Arthur tried. He took a deep, shaky breath as his eyes opened and he looked at the inky sea again and tried not focus on the feeling of being split open in two.

It felt like eternity before Eames was finally flush against him, his weight dropping down on his elbow, his hand seeking Arthur's and once he found it, he held it tightly in his own, his mouth pressing soft kisses to the side of his face, letting his beard rub against his cheek.

His King was gentle, moving slowly, letting Arthur get adjusted to him, keeping his face pressed beside his as he moaned. There was so much pain at first and Arthur didn't think he could ever move beyond it...but he suddenly did. He could feel something happening inside him, churning and blossoming into pleasure as he cried out suddenly. His face burned as Eames moved faster now, his broader arm sliding under him to hold him close, their hands tight in embrace.

Arthur moaned, shivering when the sudden climax hit him and he felt the blood rush through his veins, burning him from the inside out. He came, crying out as he did, Eames' frantic thrusts following him. Soon, he felt it, his seed spilling inside him, hot and lingering.

It was over...their marriage consummated and Arthur no longer felt scared as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

+

Arthur woke up as the sun broke over the horizon and flooded light across the sky, heat brushing across his shoulders and his hair. He opened his eyes, picking his head up as curls fell from his face, sand sticking to his cheeks and arms as the sheet had picked up some throughout the night. He turned and looked for his King, seeing he was alone, the bottom corner of the sheet draped over him. He picked himself up slowly, feeling ache throughout his body as he reached for his robes and pulled them on, letting them fall naturally as he stood up. He only had to glance towards the ocean to see Eames, sitting towards the shore, their horses not too far from him.

Arthur wondered if he should join him, let him know he was awake, or just say something to him.  
Eventually, he walked over to him just as he stood up and for a moment, Arthur was afraid though he wasn't sure why. Eames saw him and took his hand as they walked towards their horses.

"We have to return,"

Arthur nodded as Eames took him by his hips and lifted him up to his horse and Arthur cried out as he made contact with the saddle and he looked down, embarrassed for many reasons but mainly because Eames looked up at him with a knowing smile.  
As soon as Eames was on his horse, they returned to the camp to rejoin the Koli tribe, Yusuf, and Dom. Everyone was soon mounted and they began to ride to the Koli city in the desert.

Arthur suffered while he rode throughout the days. He was not used to riding for so long and it caused blisters to break out on the palms of his hands, his thighs chaffing, ass bruised from the saddle, and when they stopped for camp, Arthur could hardly dismount on his own. But he kept quiet and rode through his pain, feeling better as he saw Dom suffering just as much but making his complaints vocal at every given chance. He could hear the others mocking him, laughing at him and mimicking his whining and Arthur couldn't bear to tolerate being made fun of in that way, considering he was the King's bride. It was during this time that he had begun to wear the gifts given to him on his wedding day: the clothing of the Koli men, tanned and weathered leather pants and a waistcoat, Arthur being modest and not nearly as broad or large as the Koli men. It was also a show his sincere attempt to embrace his husband's culture and ways, unlike his brother.

On the fifth day of the ride, they reached the oasis, the only green patch in all of the desert landscape. Horses were given water in the pool and while the slaves began to set up camp, the others enjoyed the time to settle down and rest. Arthur had never seen such splendor in the middle of such nothingness; the field spread out like a ripple, eventually dying out at the edges, but the grass was rich, green, and thick and as Arthur slid off his mount, he gasped at the plushness of the field. He was barefoot; the slaves not yet having a chance to clothe him properly and his sandals couldn't handle the ride so he chose to be barefoot, unlike Dom who insisted on wearing his own sandals and not Koli boots, not even after he had broken the straps on his sandals and cursed at them. 

Arthur held the reigns to his mount, bringing it over to the water so he could drink as he walked along the field. He saw flowers of every color, blossoming wildly and in clusters, tall flowing grass that he could touch without leaning down. It was beautiful and peaceful and Arthur loved it. He sat alone for a while until Yusuf came over to him and offered him a drink of water. He took it graciously and then handed back the water sac and sighed in relief. As he sat along the grass, he could hear the other Koli mocking Dom as he took off his sandals and threw them aside in rage, furious again as Arthur swallowed hard. Yusuf gave a chuckle as he said,

"Dom seems to have trouble adapting,"

Arthur nodded and picked at one of the stalks of grass, pulling it off and toying with it. 

"Does Your Grace need anything further?"

"No, thank you, Yusuf,"

He nodded and walked back away as Arthur continued to enjoy the field. 

It was short lived when he heard someone stalking over to him and before he had a chance to look up to see who it was, Dom reached down for his arm and yanked him up. Arthur nearly fell, dropping the stalk of grass as Dom shook him.

"I cannot take this anymore! This fucking riding is difficult and we don't stop nearly enough! You make them stop, make them stop when I say so!"

Arthur looked at Dom and felt the pressure on his arm as he winced and glanced down, seeing Dom's filthy fingers covered with unbroken blisters.

"I want to keep going. The less we stop, the quicker we'll get to the city,"

"You want to keep going? Who the hell cares what you want!"

"I'm the King's bride...I will not look weak before the Koli,"

"You call me weak?! Have you seen yourself? You look like them: a savage, barbarian gypsy whore!"

Arthur hardly had a chance to say anything when one of the Koli came up behind Dom and pulled him off and away, throwing him to the grass with a thud. Weapons were drawn, pointed at Dom and for a moment, Dom looked afraid as he brought up his hand to shield himself.

"Do you wish us to kill him, Your Grace?"

The Koli men asked Arthur and Arthur turned and saw Yusuf standing by Eames, both of them looking over at him, waiting for his decision. He swallowed hard as he looked at Dom, seeing his lip shaking, fear welling in his eyes.

"No, don't. Take his horse. Have him follow us the rest of the way on foot,"

The Koli men nodded as they did just that and Arthur returned to his horse.

+

As the ride continued, Arthur glanced back now and then to see Dom stumbling in the distance, feeling guilt but at the same time, satisfaction. He rode alongside Yusuf, the both of them a few riders behind Eames as he looked back again.

"Your Grace feels guilt,"

Arthur turned back, shaking his head.

"I'm worried a little,"

"No need for it Your Highness. The scouts in the back will make sure he'll make it to camp each night,"

Arthur nodded and from that moment on, he refused to let himself look back.

Every night after camp was set up, Arthur often stayed in his tent alone with his slaves and sometimes Yusuf would come to talk to him, teach him the Koli ways and then leave. One of the slaves that sometimes kept him company was a small girl named Ariadne. She tended to Arthur's dressing, helped him bathe, brushed his hair, and other such chores. Arthur liked her company; she was sweet despite being enslaved by the Koli. She had explained it was because she had not been brutalized by the Koli men, like some of the other women had. The King had been good to her and she was lucky to tend to his bride. 

When Arthur would sleep, Eames would come in and wake him and take his pleasure of him and Arthur would still blush and cry out as he was taken on his stomach or on his hands and knees. Sometimes, he would wish he could see his husband's face or touch him in return but it was hard to speak to him, hard to say anything in those moments and in the mornings, he would be gone again. 

When he would get his visits from Yusuf, Ariadne would be there as well, dining with Arthur, listening with great fascination to what Yusuf said. The first time Yusuf noted her being there, he asked if she should be dismissed but Arthur shook his head, saying he liked her company so he nodded and went on with his lessons.

He also told Arthur of the Koli and their land, and why the desert is theirs and theirs alone.

"The Koli are massive in number and size. Their armies can swallow up enemies faster than they realize. Most lands believe the Koli to be savages, wandering nomands, gypies out to run a con...but they fail to see how brilliant they are when it comes to battle. They ride on horseback shooting arrows while most arrow men are trained on foot and often still when they shoot. They fight with both hands; sword in one hand an axe in the other and fearlessly, for pride, for the tribe. Death on the battlefield is viewed as glorious. Loosing battles however is shameful and men will have their braid lopped off to show their shame to everyone,"

Arthur had known that much and he was more impressed with Eames as he listened, cradling his egg close to him.

"The Koli rule the deserts because they know it. They've lived here their entire lives and can ride across it to safety. Enemies would die from the heat, from thirst, and never knowing which way would lead to life. So they keep their city carved out along the red stones of the valley,"

"Is that where we're going?"

Yusuf nodded. After a few more hours, Ariadne excused herself to go to bed for the night and once she was gone, Arthur cradled the egg close to him as he sat in one of the chairs beside Yusuf. He was freshly bathed from the day's ride and was now in his night robes, soft linens that draped down to his feet. When he spoke to Yusuf, he would sit and hold the dragon's egg close to him on his lap. The weight of it gave him comfort and he liked having it near him. 

"Yusuf, do Koli men love their spouses?"

Yusuf knew where he was going with the topic. He set his tome down on the table between them as he nodded.

"They do. The Koli love fully, deeply, possessively,"

Arthur had noted some spouses among the tribes but had not taken notice of their mannerisms to each other.

"I don't believe the King will love me. I'm his object...sold to him by my brother."

"It does not happen right away. You have to show the King you are strong willed and that you are not afraid of him. And while I cannot speak for the King, when he looks at you, I can see affection there,"

Arthur blushes a little and glances down at his egg, smoothing his fingers over the scales again.

"Thank you,"

+

That night, Arthur had fallen asleep alone in the pile of furs and quilts, the desert getting cold at night. There was a single flickering lantern close to him, lighting the way for Eames for when he returned.

He cradled his pillow close to him asleep for hours now as Eames came in. He undressed in the dark and got into bed with his bride, pulling up his robes as he kissed neck, softly growling while turning him on his stomach. Arthur woke and felt him and he made a little noise, feeling himself being turned over as he reached back, his hand on Eames' chest as he said,

"No,"

Eames pulled back stunned as Arthur turned towards him, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before reaching for his robes and pulling them off of him and laying close to him, his hand timidly reaching up and touching his face, his fingers burying themselves in his beard as Eames watched him, confusion flickering in his ocean colored eyes. As Arthur leaned closer to him, he pressed his lips softly to his, his eyes half closed.

"I want to see you tonight,"

It seemed as if Eames understood as he pulled him over to rest on top of him, his arms around him as Arthur kissed him again, deeper this time. The nerves from their wedding night settled in his stomach again but this time, he was able to quell them, control them and make them go away. 

He realized he had longed for his King's affection and while Eames came to bed with him and slept beside him, he hardly spoke to him, he hardly kissed him and now as their lips touched, Arthur wanted it, wanted it more than the next breath he took. He held onto him, feeling his large hands on his back, and then sliding into his hair, gripping the thick curls in his hand and Arthur then understood when Yusuf said they loved possessively.

He had to show him he was not afraid of him and that he was strong willed...the words echoing in his mind. Arthur pulled back then for air, feeling Eames chasing him back, his plush lips pressing against Arthur's and he can feel the air crackle with the intensity of what was happening. He felt Eames reach for something, but Arthur couldn't bear to break away and look until Eames finally did it first, cursing softly under his breath in a language Arthur didn't understand. His fingers reached for his belt, pulling it close and then shoving it out of the way as he picked up a small bottle of oil instead. He brought his arm back around Arthur, turning to him and kissing him again, stealing his breath away as Arthur made soft little noises when they broke apart for air, his face scarlet with color as Eames opened the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers, feeling it drip on his lower back.

He could feel his fingers dipping down between his cheeks, touching his most intimate of spots and he kisses Eames forcefully, accepting his fingers as he moans in pleasure. 

When he was ready, Arthur took him and sat up and looked at his King, hands on his chest for balance, fingers scratching through his chest hair and when he moved, he's reminded of riding his horse. Eames' hands hold his hips, thumbs smoothing over the soft bones and suddenly, he can't tolerate the space between them as he sits up, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur's arms bend and are trapped between them for a moment until he manages to bring them up around his neck and he holds on as he gasps, looking into his eyes. He can see the clearness of the blue, the sparkle of green from the lantern and he can see himself in them and he can feel it...the affection from his King. His strong, large hands slide up his back again, holding him close as Arthur kept moving, shivering, their lips brushing against each other's and he moves his hand back, cupping his face as he feels the love he holds for him blossoming, spilling throughout his being and he kisses him to keep it to himself.  
As his orgasm approaches he shutters and closes his eyes, Eames holding him throughout it, his lips against the corner of his mouth. Arthur cried out, clinging to his King as if he was the only thing keeping him on Earth and not a moment later, he heard him coming too, crying out Arthur's name.

He felt Eames laying him down, petting his hair as he blew out the light in the lantern then lying down beside him, pulling him close, keeping him warm. In the early morning, as the sun began to rise and spread throughout the world, Arthur felt him shifting, gradually pulling away from him. He didn't want to lose what they had formed last night, so he woke up too, getting out of bed as Eames stopped him.

"I want to be at your side,"

Eames was stern but his face softened at Arthur's words and he kissed him again.

"It's just preparation for the morning, my bride,"

Arthur nodded as he laid back and fell asleep again.

By the time camp had been taken down, breakfast eaten, horses prepared and ready, Arthur was back on his horse and this time, he rode beside his King, Eames' fiercest guards behind them, followed by Yusuf and the rest of the tribe.

Arthur only glanced back once to see Dom still walking behind them, their eyes meeting just once and now, Arthur was no longer afraid of him.


	3. Chapter 3

+

When they finally arrived at the city, Arthur was in awe; he had not expected a city so grand and it made him think of Dom's words still buzzing in his ear.

_"Savages who probably live in huts made of straw and dirt."_

It was far from that; homes and temples built sturdy, large bazaars with traders from all over the land selling spices, weapons, clothing, linens and anything else someone could think of. And people...there were so many people. There were even gates framed from the red colored rocks that covered the mountain side and as Eames lead the way inside the city, people would spread out to make way, bowing their heads, some falling to their knees, but all of them were praising the return of their King. 

Arthur was scared when he felt someone's hand on his leg as he passed by, but it was just someone simply giving him his praises. When they arrived at the stairs of a temple, there were older women mingled in with the slaves, all of whom greeted the armies. As the slaves assisted with helping Eames and Arthur off their horses, the older women took weapons from the soldiers, even from Eames. 

Yusuf had told him that when they arrived at the city, Eames and the rest of the Koli would pay tribute to the Gods in the temple and no weapons were allowed in, so the women would take them and return them later. 

Arthur wasn't sure what he should do; He did not want to disrespect his King, the Koli, or any of the people by not paying tribute, but he didn't need to worry about it. Ariadne found him and smiled as Arthur handed the reins of his horse to a slave as she said,

"Your Grace, allow me to show you to your home,"

"But..."

"The King understands—only blood born Koli need to pay tribute. You, Yusuf, and slaves, like myself, are exempt,"

Arthur nodded as he was taken to his home.

‘Home’...the word sounded right in his mind as he smiled, being welcomed into the Koli and, more importantly, into Eames' life. 

The home was no grand palace; it was simple but Arthur loved it. It was cool, unlike the rest of the city and slightly dark since the home was built into the hollows of the mountain. There were windows of stained glass, the space wide with a large bed covered in quilts and furs, a table and chairs where the King took his meals and different weapons laid against the walls. There were tapestries depicting Koli history, all of which Arthur admired at first glance and studied when he had the time.

As Arthur settled in, his things were brought inside by other slaves while Ariadne carried the wooden crate holding his egg. She set it down on the table as he sat down and opened the box and took his egg out, resting it on his lap and holding it against him. Yusuf came in during the move as he bowed his head to him and joined him at the table.

"How is your Grace enjoying his home?"

"I love it. And it's nice to not have to break all this down later,"

Yusuf laughed slightly and nodded, agreeing with him.

+

When the move was complete, Arthur took a bath and then dressed in pants and a loose linen shirt. It was then the Koli slaves were able to shoe him properly, finally having proper Koli boots to ride and walk in. As dinner was being brought in, he asked Ariadne,

"Is my brother here? Did he make it in?"

Ariadne nodded as she poured honey wine into a glass.

"Yes, your Grace. He just stumbled in,"

The other slaves laughed softly as Arthur nodded.

"I would like some clothes made for him, shoes as well. And please ask him to join me for dinner,"

Ariadne nodded as she finished setting up and then left. 

Arthur sat with his egg on his lap, sipping wine, waiting patiently as slaves brought in food and then extra clothing for Dom, presenting them to the King's bride before leaving them on the extra chair, the boots beside the chair. Dinner was roasted meats; fowl, goat and lamb that still sizzled as they sat on the plates and the smell of spices made Arthur's mouth water. There were figs covered in honey, a thick stew in small bowls, and more wine. Once everything was set down, Arthur placed his egg back in the box and closed it, bringing it down under the table, anticipating his brother's arrival any moment. 

When Dom did arrive, he burst through the door, dragging Ariadne in with him, her nose bloody as her hand was over it to stop the bleeding, tears in her eyes as Dom shook her and shoved her on the floor.

"You dare tell some whore to command me to your dinner? I command you, not the other way around!"

He was still filthy, his feet black from the walking, his pants torn to his knees, covered in mud and blood, his silk shirt sweated through, the sleeves torn, his hands still dirty and when he let go of Ariadne, his hand print was left behind on her arm.

Arthur resisted going to help Ariadne as he looked at Dom and attempted to calm him down.

"Dom, I didn't command. I asked for you to join me for dinner. Please,"

He gestured to the table as Ariadne got up and left, leaving them. Arthur felt a little relief as he then said,

"Look, I had clothing brought for you,"

"You mean to make me look like them,"

"I just thought you could use something new to change into..."

He felt defeated. He meant a nice gesture to ask for forgiveness and Dom was fighting with him still.

"I'll find my own clothing. I'll wear rags before I look like a gypsy. Soon you'll want me to braid my hair,"

"You don't deserve a braid,"

Arthur had mumbled it to himself but Dom heard him, charging at him, grabbing his arm, purposely digging his fingers into his arm, making him wince as he shook him hard before slapping him.

"Don't you speak to me that way! I am worth more than some stupid custom that some ignorant barbarians believe in!"

Arthur felt anger bubbling up, anger instead of fear as he reached behind him, picking up the chalice he drank from earlier as he yanked his arm back and struck Dom across the face with it, splashing him with wine at the same time as he then threw it down at his feet. Dom stared at him, stunned, covered in wine now, a new layer of filth as Arthur pointed his finger at him.

" _You_ don't speak to me that way! I am the bride of the Koli King, the Koli are my people now and this is my home! The next time you put your hands on me, you will not get them back. Now get out and pray Eames does not hear about this!"

Dom only stood there for a few moments before turning and leaving. Arthur sat down at the chair behind him a moment later, his knees shaking as he sighed, looking at the food there, his appetite no longer as strong as it was before and he looked at the clothes with disdain now. 

"Your Grace?"

He heard Ariadne's voice and turned as he sat up.

"Oh, Ariadne, come in please. How are you?"

There was dry blood around her nostrils, the sides of her small nose bruised and turning an ugly shade of purple. She stood by him as she held her bare arm, still stained from Dom's hand as she said,

"I'm fine, please don't trouble yourself over me,"

Arthur gave her a weak smile as he then looked back at the clothes.

"Could you get rid of those? Then please come join me for dinner,"

Ariadne bowed her head, moving aside her cloth dress to curtsy slightly as she picked up the clothes and boots and left with them.

+

Arthur felt at home in the Koli city. He enjoyed walking about with Yusuf while his King tended to business, learning, watching how things worked, now and then being thrown off when someone would stop to praise him. He would see Dom every so often, lurking about, doing his own dealings which didn't settle well with him.

There had been moments he witnessed Yusuf and Dom arguing, Dom still demanding his crown.

"You do not demand anything of a Koli, much less a King,"

Yusuf spoke to him calmly while Dom screamed. He wore his robes proudly, clean and tidy he often picked up when he walked. His hair was slicked back with oil, a short tail at the base of his head, his beard also held in a single tie. He stood straight and didn't flinch as Dom raged which just infuriated him further.

"Eames promised me a crown and I have paid my dues for it!"

"You should have stayed behind. I warned you the ride would not be easy and I warned you the King will not bow to your commands,"

"I gave him his whore, I want my crown and I will not leave until I get it,"

He would storm out without so much as even casting a look in Arthur's direction and Arthur would get angry but he would bite his lip to hold back.

However, when he would see his King, he would forget all about his brother and get swept up in his embrace, in his kisses, and he would feel so happy that his life before all this seemed almost unimaginable. There would be nights that Eames was there and they would dine together and Arthur would love those times best when he could have his King to himself. They would eat together and drink and when they finished, they would go to bed together, Eames taking his braid apart so when they made love, Arthur would be covered in a honey colored waterfall.

Other nights, he would brush and braid his hair while Eames spoke to him, taking great care in doing so as he sat on their bed and Eames on floor.

"You should be sitting here while I stand," Arthur commented.

"A King only needs a horse to sit on,"

"Or a throne,"

"I have no use for metal chairs,"

"You could rule this world. It's what my brother is striving to do...but I feel he couldn't,"

"Your brother is a peasant. He pisses on things that should be respected and then cowers like a craven in the true face of danger,"

"I know..."

And at the same time Arthur wondered why he was ever afraid of him; Dom was nothing short of a bully, who abused Arthur from the time they were children up until recently. He was no King and even if Eames did give him his crown, Dom would still be with nothing to back him up. He had no Kingdom, no army, and no one would ever bow to him.

"You would be a good King,"

Eames looked over his shoulder slightly up at Arthur as he held his ankle in his hand, his fingers lovely stroking his skin.

"With you at my side,"

"If that is what you want,"

"It is,"

Arthur smiled and leaned down, kissing him in response.

Arthur feared the worse some time later as he fell ill one morning. He couldn't get out of bed, feeling weak and tired and he didn't understand why. Ariadne brought him some warmed milk to settle his stomach as he lay there, feeling nausea wash over him as soon as he took a sip.

"Could you call Yusuf?"

Ariadne nodded, worried about him as she ran off in search of him. 

When she returned with him, Yusuf was also worried, a healer at his side. 

"Your Grace? Ariadne tells me you're feeling ill,"

Arthur nodded, or tried too if he had not felt so horribly sick.

"I brought the healer. I thought it best we find out what's wrong before calling the King,"

The healer knelt by Arthur's bed and asked to hear his symptoms as he checked around his throat, feeling no swelling, no fever. There were no marks on his skin, no lesions and as Arthur finished explaining, the healer nodded and stood back up, turning to Yusuf.

"You should call the King. His bride is with child."


	4. Chapter 4

+

 

Over the next few months, Arthur's stomach swelled and, while uncomfortable at times, Arthur found that he loved it. He would lie on his side for hours, his arms protectively covering the mound and when he was able, he would hold the egg against it and feel the bump respond to it, pressing towards the egg. Arthur would smile and pet his bump, talking to it, telling him of the egg, of their home, and of their King. 

Yusuf was pleased that Arthur was with child already and he was attentive to his sudden change in appetite as what was once appealing would make him sick and what he never had, he suddenly craved. He made sure Arthur walked and he was alert when someone got too close to praise him. 

But none were more excited, pleased, and proud than Eames. His hunger for his bride seemed to double and he could hardly stay away and the more Arthur's stomach grew, the harder it was for Eames to leave his side. He was fiercely protective of him; if he so much as yawned when Yusuf was speaking, he would force everyone to leave so Arthur could rest.

Arthur dared not to question it, knowing that Eames was just protecting him and their child. 

Before Arthur got too big, Eames would take him while he was on his back and afterwards, he would smooth his hands over the softening, rounding stomach. When Arthur really began to show, Eames constantly kept his hand on him, feeling their child kick or move and he would smile and lean close to kiss the swell. It was also then that Eames would take him on his side, his arms around him, protectively over his bride's stomach. 

Arthur woke one morning feeling tired and achy, not from Eames, but because his child was a wild one, constantly turning and unsettling inside him. He groaned as he tried to sit up but felt too exhausted to even do that. Eames sat up when he heard him.

"Are you all right?"

Arthur nodded, turning towards him, covering his stomach.

"Your child is restless,"

Eames grinned, his large hand smoothing over the bump.

"He will be a fierce and strong Prince,"

"He?"

Eames nodded, looking back at him as he moved closer to him, taking his hands as he kissed the back of his fingers.

"Only a Koli male would be so restless in a confined space,"

Arthur smiled at his King and then looked down at his belly.

"He will be a strong Prince,"

 

+

 

Arthur stood in the center of temple as he held his stomach. He wore more comfortable linen robes those days, his stomach far too wide for leather pants as he waited and then watched as Eames walked towards him, his hands full and bloody.

The Koli had a strong connection and belief of their horses, knowing that there was trust between them and a Koli would not abandon it in battle and if injured, they would kill their horse themselves. They had to become one so when it came to war, they could move together, fearlessly and without question. And because of that, when a Koli was with child, they had to consume the heart of a stallion. It was especially important for the King's child to be a boy, to be strong and the mother had to be just as strong. If Arthur couldn't hold down the heart, the child would be weak, deformed or female.

Eames presented his bride the heart and Arthur took it, his hands a little sweaty as he looked at it and before he lost his nerve, took the first bite.

A horse's heart was all muscle and tendon and tough yet Arthur chewed until his jaw ached and then swallowed before he took another bite. He looked at Eames in front of him for strength whenever he felt like giving up or he felt sick and he would breathe and continue.

Ariadne had told him of the tradition, of the pregnant Koli having to eat the horse's heart and he found he didn't think it strange. Yusuf had confirmed it and told him he would have to do it soon as the child was developing and growing larger every day.

He ate and paused, feeling his stomach churning and he paced himself, not wanting to reject it and soon, he finished. He stood still, his hands now at his sides, soaked in blood as the Koli erupted in cheers, echoing through the temple walls and Arthur's jaw ached and he felt tired as he stood in place but he smiled anyway as he raised his arms up to his people and shouted;

"The Prince lives in me!"

A fresh wave of cheers roared through the temple and Eames held his hand as he began to guide him out. The Koli opened a path for them as Arthur walked with blood smeared on his mouth and down his chin, his hands still sticky, now mending with Eames' as they both left the temple. Outside, the people and slaves who were deemed unworthy to enter all applauded and shouted as they saw Eames and Arthur and the King raised his arm to them, proclaiming a success. 

Slowly, they made their way back to their home and Ariadne helped Arthur bathe and after she helped him dress, Arthur lay in his bed, tired and happy, sickness still lingering on his palette but he wouldn't dare jostle himself and make it worse and retch the heart. 

"Ariadne, bring my egg please?"

The girl nodded and took the box from the table and opened it as she took the egg out and brought it over to him. He wrapped it in his arms and held it close, pressing it to his stomach, feeling their child, their son, kicking. Eames returned from washing up and Ariadne bowed to him as she made her way out.  Eames then undressed, removing his belt, then his boots and pants as he got in bed with his bride. As he put his arms around him, he felt the egg and he looked at it and then Arthur.

"It means a lot to you,"

Arthur nodded, smoothing his fingers over the diamond like scales.

"It comforts me. And our son likes it too. It calls to him,"

Eames smiled and kissed his shoulder, then the side of his neck.

 

+

 

It was only a few hours later that Arthur was roused to get ready. There was a great feast to be thrown in their honor in celebration of the new Prince.  Since the consumption of the heart, everyone had been busy preparing the bountiful feast. Eames helped his bride up, smoothing his hair back from his face, seeing he was gradually waking up as he still held the egg close to his body. Eames held open the crate for it as Arthur yawned and put it back before they began to get ready. Ariadne came in and, after bowing to the King, assisted Arthur in getting dressed. He wore cloth, loose pants and a billowing shirt, a heavy robe over it as the cold began to settle over the desert. He sat down to have his boots put on and once he was ready, Ariadne stood and waited as Arthur got himself up and went to Eames, picking up his loose tail, still unbraided from earlier as he smoothed it back and began to braid it again. 

They walked hand in hand, towards the temple, up the stairs and inside where the celebration got underway. There were candles burning brightly everywhere and overhead in the fixtures and along the walls on tall candelabras. The armies of the Koli men were all along the temple sitting on woven mats and short wooden tables, the very old and disabled in the corners, tucked away from the crowds. There was an elevated platform where the King and his bride sat, below them the King's guards and then everyone else spread out before them. Arthur was assisted up and sat at a cushioned seat, Eames beside him as the slaves brought them food and wine, fruits and greens brought in from faraway lands and luckily Arthur's stomach had settled enough for him to enjoy some things. 

Throughout the night, Eames spoke with his guards, now and then checking on Arthur and petting his stomach adoringly. Arthur sipped honeyed wine, nibbled on figs and sausage, testing how much he could hold down before he felt ill. Everyone was in high spirits until Dom arrived. Arthur had sensed him coming in and as he looked up, he saw him wearing different clothes, cloth pants and silk shirts he probably traded for and on his hips a black belt with a scabbard, the hilt of the sword still jutting out. He was drunk and Arthur could see that too as he sat up and held his stomach. The Koli looked at him as he walked in slowly, lazily; his head still up high as if he had some sort of regal grace. Arthur began getting up, feeling terribly heavy under his weight as he stepped down and approached his brother.

"Dom, come sit down, have some food,"

Dom looked at him with a sneer as he said,

"I should be up there! I am King, not some knocked up little slut!"

The Koli began quieting down, the entertainment stopping as Eames stood up from his position.

"You have no place here beggar King. And you will not speak to my bride in such a way,"

Dom scoffed and then laughed loudly, throwing his head back as he grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Your bride? Your bride is a stupid child! And my childish brother! You paid for this whore and I demand my crown Koli King!"

Eames stepped down from his platform but didn't approach him and instead, he gestured to his guards with a simple wave of his hand and they dispersed. By now the entire temple was silent, watching Dom and Eames.

"You do not demand anything of a Koli,"

"Oh? Well then, how about I just take back what I sold you?"

He withdrew his sword and placed it against Arthur's throat. Still, Eames didn't move.

"I know you're more concerned with the gypsy savage in his gut. But that's no problem; I can cut it out right now and leave it here for you and take my brother,"

He trailed the sword down and moved his arm back so the tip was against Arthur's stomach. Arthur cried out and tried to move away, his arms coming around to protect his child but Dom had a strong hold on him. He struggled against the fear that built up inside him for the sake of his child. He only had to look at Eames for strength when suddenly, he was released. The sword clattered to the floor as Eames' guards had gotten ahold of Dom, pulling him away from Arthur and dropping him to his knees. 

Arthur turned and stepped back from him as Eames came up beside him, his hand covering his stomach in a touching manner.

"Are you all right?"

Arthur nodded, the sudden wave of fear ebbing away as he saw Dom restrained. Eames stepped forward as Yusuf appeared at Arthur's back, his hands on his shoulders as he tried to steer him away from what was about to happen.

"Your grace, please come with me,"

"No, I'm all right,"

He was still as he watched Eames approach him, the anger coming off him in waves.

"You dare...I always thought you foolish, beggar King but this...you threaten my bride and my son in my city, among my people, in a sacred place during a grand celebration. You should have waited; all would have come to you within time. But since you are so intent on getting your crown, have it,"

He undid his belt where chains and rings of gold hung from it and handed it to Yusuf.

"Make his crown and be quick,"

Arthur was surprised as Yusuf nodded and Dom suddenly looked a lot calmer. He tore his arms away from the guards and began getting to his feet, smoothing out the sleeves of his shirt.

"Well...I'm glad that could be settled,"

"Take him out beyond the gates,"

Dom was grabbed again and yanked out, dragged outside as the other guards followed, Eames not too far behind him as he picked up Dom's sword. Arthur held his stomach as he followed, wondering what was happening as the rest of the Koli trailed behind. 

Once outside the gates, Dom was still held by the guards and made to kneel as Eames stood before him and Yusuf came back some time later, carrying a pot, the handle of it wrapped in cloth as he set it beside his King and said,

"I was urged to rush, your grace. The crown has not formed fully,"

Eames took the cloth from around the handle as he reached into the pot and took out a deformed, mostly melted crown, not yet solid and weak. He turned towards his people, holding it overhead as he shouted,

"The beggar King's crown!"

They laughed and hollered as Dom's face changed into anger. Arthur had seen that face before and he again held his stomach, covering it as he felt fear crawling through him.

"You mock me! You dare to make fun of me you fucking savage?"

Eames turned back to Dom as he walked over to him and knelt down, making sure they were at eye level as he grinned at him.

"A crown for the King,"

He placed the still smoldering metal on his head, forcing Dom to scream as the metal burned and bonded to his skin. Eames stood up and still holding Dom's sword he held it over head in two hands as he plunged it through his eye, Dom's screams stopping as he was silent for a moment before turning in gurgles. The guards let him go then as Dom fell to his side, his one blue eye glancing at Arthur still, his body twitching violently in the throes of death and when he calmed and stopped, Eames took Arthur and turned him as they began to walk back inside the city.

 


	5. Chapter 5

+

 

Arthur leaned back in Eames' embrace, feeling his hands on his stomach. 

"What are we going to name him?"

Arthur thought for a moment, his hands over Eames' as he sighed a little.

"I don't know yet. But he deserves a strong name, a good name,"

Eames agreed as he brought up one of his hands to brushing back his undone hair, bringing his arms back around Arthur. They were both naked, the furs and quilts at their legs as the lantern lights flickered beside them. When they sat up, Arthur was resting against his King, smiling as he felt his embrace, feeling safe and comforted. Since his brother's death, Arthur felt free; He had not mourned Dom's death and had not felt even the slightest sorrow. He had lived in fear of him for so long and had only recently fought back but even then, Dom still found a way to root the deepest of fears in him by threatening his child. 

He smiled as he felt his son kick and Eames laughed a little as he felt him right under his palm.

"Strong boy,"

Arthur nodded as he felt Eames looking over his shoulder and kissing him as Arthur responded.

 

The following morning, Eames got up to go hunt with his guards. He dressed as Arthur lay in bed, his arms around his stomach, body still glistening with sweat from moments earlier as he smiled, watching his King slide his pants up over his well-toned legs, fine lines of scars over his thigh and on his sides and when Eames turned towards the light, he saw more fine lines across his back. As he re-laced his pants, he picked up his belt, tying it on again, noticing there were less chains and rings that dangled from it now since Dom's crown was made. When he sat down to pull on his boots, Arthur sat up and crawled over to him carefully, minding his belly as he sat down and smoothed his hair in his hands. Eames sat up straight, feeling him gather his hair and tie it back as he began to braid it. When he was done, Eames kissed him, gathered his weapons and left.

Arthur took the time to sleep a bit more before Ariadne came in and raised him from his sleep to eat. After breakfast, he bathed and dressed before Yusuf came to see him.

"Good morning, your grace. How are you?"

Arthur smiled as he pet his stomach.

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?"

"The morning finds me well. Should we go out to the bazaar today?"

Arthur nodded as he then looked at Ariadne and asked if she would like to come as well and the girl nodded excitedly, thanking Arthur for the opportunity.

 

+

 

They took a covered cart to the bazaar, Arthur feeling too tired to walk and far too large to ride his horse. The three of them sat in the cart, Arthur lying back on pillows as Ariadne looked out through the red curtains that covered the cart to block out the sun, Yusuf sat near the rear of the cart, switching from watching Arthur and peering out to see how far they were. When the cart stopped, Yusuf stepped out first and then held his hand out for Arthur, helping him step out as he held his stomach with Ariadne behind him to make sure he was all right. They began to walk through the grounds, seeing fine clothes being sold, foods of all kinds, wines, trinkets like rings and necklaces, pottery, and tapestries. Arthur admired all kinds of things, feeling the soft furs of the capes being displayed, seeing the sparkle of the red stones embedded in rings, sampling bits of meat and fruit and smiling and laughing with Ariadne. 

They reached a trader who sold books, books from free cities across the oceans and stories from the desserts. Arthur traded for some books for himself and saw Yusuf thumbing through a few tomes and traded for those too.

"Your grace, please do not bother yourself,"

"It's already been done, Yusuf. They're yours,"

Yusuf smiled and bowed his head,

"Thank you,"

They walked forward, Arthur smiling when people would stop to praise him, thought it would make him feel a little uneasy since he was cautious of anyone approaching him while he was with child, but Yusuf was always nearby, shooing them away after a matter of moments. Ariadne then called them over as she gestured to the casks and barrels of wine as she held a small cup in her hands, the red liquid in it shimmering as she said,

“Your grace, try this, its exquisite!"

Arthur took a sip as he nodded and turned towards the vendor.

"Delicious. I would love to trade you for a cask,"

"I have others if you would be interested as well,"

The vendor gestured to the other casks and barrels as he gave them both another sample, though not as delicious as the first. Arthur thanked him as he said,

"It's good, but not as good as the first,"

"You have excellent taste,"

"The King and I will enjoy this,"

"The King? You are his bride?"

Arthur nodded, smiling proudly as the vendor bowed as he held his hands together.

"Your grace. You must allow me to gift you my best cask. Please, as a token to the crown,"

Arthur nodded as the vendor searched for a moment and then found a specific cask, handing it to him when Yusuf interrupted, blocking the transaction as he shook his head.

"Thank you but no, the King and his bride have enough gifts,"

"But sir, this is a mere gift,"

Yusuf narrowed his eyes as he set the cask down on the table between them.

"Then sample it yourself,"

"I would be a poor merchant if I drank my own wares,"

"Drink or I'll break that cask over your miserable head,"

The vendor paused and looked at Arthur, then back at Yusuf before he suddenly jumped over the table and shoved Arthur out of the way. Arthur shouted as he fell back, knocking into Ariadne who fell to the ground, Arthur landing on her and immediately, he brought his arms up around his stomach, trembling as he felt his son kicking and shifting. Ariadne sat up quickly, half of her trapped under Arthur as she shouted,

"Your grace!"

"I'm all right..."

He swallowed hard as he felt his child calming down despite the commotion around them as Yusuf chased after the vendor, the people stopping him as Arthur slowly picked himself up with Ariadne's help. Yusuf then returned, the vendor dragged behind him by a whip, an unknown weapon he carried under his robes. He pulled him over as Arthur stood his ground as he said,

"How? How did you know?"

"I could tell; no vendor gifts anything here in Koli city,"

The guards were suddenly streaming in and Yusuf uncoiled his whip as he spoke to the guards, telling them,

"Take the vendor. Let the King deal with him at his own time,"

Ariadne had gathered all the items they purchased as they returned to the cart, Yusuf guiding them there and assisting Arthur in first.

Arthur was proud of himself, maintaining his composure in front of Yusuf, in front of Ariadne, in front of everyone. He didn't break down and cry until he was alone and he longed for Eames' embrace to make him feel strong and safe again.

 

+

 

When Eames did return, he had killed a white tiger and had it dragged back to the city and he was eager to show Arthur. When he returned to their home, he saw his bride lying in bed, holding his egg. 

"My love, are you awake?"

Arthur sat up immediately as he reached for him, Eames sitting beside him as he wrapped his arms around him, already sensing something was wrong. Arthur took a deep breath, steadying himself as he told him what had happened and Eames moved his hand down, feeling Arthur's belly, their child kicking against his hand the moment he felt it. 

Yusuf came rushing in shortly afterwards once he saw the King returned and he sighed as he saw Arthur already telling him. Eames turned and saw him as he said,

"You've captured him,"

Yusuf nodded.

"I've managed to pry out why from the vendor, as well. It seems that Dom has spent the last months trading and promising a hoard of mongrels that came into the city an empire if they could get rid of his brother. He realized his plan backfired on him, giving your grace to the King. So he was going to do it in other ways. From what the vendor has told me, his message has gone far,"

"What was he bartering with? He had nothing," 

"The vendor was told he could help himself to whatever his grace possessed. Including the dragon's egg,"

Arthur sat still, thinking of Dom, still haunting him from his grave, still showing how far his ambition for a crown went. He had gone beyond selling his brother; he had meant to kill him since he did not expect Eames to fall in love with him and Arthur with him. And he certainly didn’t expect Arthur to give Eames a male heir. He looked up, his arms around his belly as he asked,

"What does that mean that his message has gone far?"

"It means that he has that word of Dom wanting to get rid of you has reached the cities beyond the desert, beyond the black sea, as far as traveling traders and vendors go.”

"His promises would mean nothing when they notice Dom is dead," Said Eames.

"I would like to think so your grace, but who knows what they know and he promised them a mountain of gold. Hundreds will flood into the city for a chance to get it,"

Eames paced and Arthur watched him as Eames stopped and then said,

"Then I will put a stop to this. I will not let anyone harm my bride and if that means putting him on a higher pedestal then I will,"

"Your grace?"

"Whatever promises Dom made, I will complete. I will be King of this world and Arthur will sit by my side. Ready the horses and get my guards–tomorrow, we shall cross the black sea and I will seize this world,"

Yusuf nodded as he bowed and then left. Eames turned his attention to Arthur now as he knelt in front of him, his hand on his stomach as he kissed it and Arthur looked at him.

"My King...what are you doing?"

"You said I would be a better King. You said I could do whatever Dom was trying to do. I believe you and if you believe me then we can rule this world and our son will have a great kingdom to rule. I will get you back your home lands...I will get you everything you want,"

Arthur cupped his hand on his face, his fingers burying in his beard as he smiled and kissed him, knowing Eames was telling him the truth.

 

The next day, Eames rode out in front, Arthur at his side on his horse, the army behind them. The sands and dirt kicked up behind them, leaving a sandstorm in their wake as the vendor who attempted to kill Arthur was dragged behind Arthur's horse, chained to his reins, screaming as he avoided being trampled by the army.


	6. Chapter 6

+

 

The day was hot; a hood covered Arthur’s head to shade him from the sun as he held his stomach with one hand now that the group was moving at a slower pace. Since they had gotten back on the road, Arthur felt uncomfortable and unhappy, missing home already. He was tired and he wanted to stop but he did not want to be weak in front of his King, in front of the Koli. They had reached a small little village, just barely off the edge of the desert where the wind blew fiercely and where patches of grass by a flowing river flowed into the fields. 

The Koli army had trampled over everything as soon as Eames gave the word, murdering their defense and slaughtering herds of people and animals. As Arthur's horse approached the battle grounds, he saw the sheep that had been slashed, men with swords face down and full of arrows, women still cowering with their children in their arms—those who had been lucky enough to survive the onslaught. 

The men who gave up and threw their weapons down were chained and collared as slaves, the women and children as well. 

Arthur walked towards the ruins of the village, seeing the smoldering homes, more dead, screams and death rattles of the remainder of the people. He swallowed his uneasiness and fear as he kept going, holding his stomach as Yusuf and Ariadne walked close behind him. A different sound soon caught his ear as he turned and saw a girl fighting off one of the Koli warriors, screaming and crying as she was soon pinned down and mounted. Arthur gasped and turned away as he looked at Yusuf and said,

"Make them stop..."

"Your grace, she is a spoil of war. It's how the Koli collect their reward,"

"She's innocent and not of war. Make him stop and bring her to me; I'm claiming her as mine,"

Yusuf bowed his head as he pushed back his robes and removed the coiled whip at his hip as he approached them. He only heard the crack of the whip and his voice shouting as Arthur turned and saw Ariadne. He saw her looking down and his hands shook as Arthur pet her shoulder as they continued on.

As they arrived towards the center of the village, there was a sudden cry and Arthur turned, trying to see where it was coming from when he felt a grip at the bottom of his pants. He gasped and looked down where he saw a hooded figure. Ariadne was immediately at his side with a small dagger in her hand, pushing the hand away. The figure looked up and Arthur saw it was an old woman, her face wrinkled and battered, bruises covering her hands as she pleaded, "Please help..."

Arthur felt terrible for her, knowing she was alone and frail and he realized that not too far behind her were the smoldering remains of a home. The woman was covered in soot and ash and Arthur knelt down as Ariadne stood firm, knife in hand as she said,

"Be careful your grace, these people are savage tricksters,"

Arthur gave her hand a gentle pat, putting her at ease as he looked back at the woman.

"What is your name?"

"Raj...I am the healer and wet nurse of this village..."

"We could always use another healer...I am with child and my time is soon and I do not believe my darling husband has a wet nurse or a healer that knows how to bring a child into the world,"

The healer looked down, still trembling as Arthur looked at Ariadne and asked for her water in a leather skin that hung on her belt. She gave it to him then gave it to Raj, the old woman trembling and spilling some as she drank eagerly, the water tracks down her face revealing the filth that covered her. When she finished, she looked at Arthur and said,

"You are the Koli King's bride...his prince..."

Arthur nodded a small smile on his face as she coughed, bringing a battered hand to her mouth.

"It... would be an honor to serve you,"

Arthur felt embarrassed but he pet her hand and when Yusuf returned, the girl at his side, Arthur claimed the old woman as well. He nodded as they continued forward.

On the stairs of a still burning building, Eames sat at the top, blood sprayed on his arm a few still bleeding wounds on his hands as he still carried his sword, a quiver of arrows on his back as the bow was slung on his arm. When he saw Arthur, he stood up and walked over to his bride as he kissed him, a smile on his face as he saw Yusuf and Ariadne behind him, the women behind them.

"What's this?"

"I claimed them as my own. This older woman, her name is Raj and she's a healer,"

"I have healers,"

"She's also a wet nurse. And I do not believe your healers could bring a child to the world and my time is near,"

Eames looked at the swell of his belly, large and protruding forward as he put his hand on it, smoothing over his robes as he smiled.

"We shall stop here for now. As soon as my son is born, we'll continue forward,"

Arthur nodded.

 

+

 

That same night, camp was set up and Arthur lay in bed feeling ill. He had not felt well since they had stopped and he thought it was the heat and the ride but even after his bath, he couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. 

He stomach was hard now; his child turning and he began to sweat as he felt the pain intensifying. He gasped, wondering if it was time for his baby to be born and he was afraid—afraid since he was alone, Eames still tending to matters of the village and he had dismissed Ariadne and Yusuf to take care of the new girl. He sat up as best he could, sobbing, feeling the pain ripping through him, his hands shaking as he held his belly, feeling his child kicking and turning relentlessly. He clenched his eyes shut, biting back tears as he felt agony, as if his boy was going to tear out of him and he would if he didn't get some help.

He slowly began shifting towards the edge of the bed, sliding his feet out as he tested the floor and threw back the quilts and furs and when he looked down, he cried out, seeing blood staining his robes right under the swell of his stomach. 

He screamed and cried out from pain, from fear, as he tried to get up but his legs shook as he stood then fell back, sending fresh pain pulsing through his entire body. 

It was only a matter of moments before Ariadne ran in and saw what was happening before she quickly turned and ran out, finding Yusuf and then leaving again for the healer. Yusuf urged him back on the bed as Arthur held his stomach, still crying as he called for Eames.

It was fear now that gripped him; fear that he never felt before, not even with Dom threatening him. While he felt scared for his own safety with Dom, with his child it was different. This he couldn't control, he couldn't protect him and he sobbed again as he felt new pain lance through him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. It all felt eternal as he hurt and he couldn't even see as his eyes were blurry but he soon felt Eames' hand on his face, smoothing back his damp curls, his voice vibrating through his ears, giving him comfort.

"Love of my life, please..."

Arthur made an attempt to look at him clearly, blinking as he reached for his hand and Eames took it, lacing their fingers together.

"Our baby..."

"He'll be fine. The healers are coming,"

Arthur nodded and when Raj was escorted in, Eames pulled away and Arthur was back in hell, fresh pain tearing through him once again.

The old woman knelt beside him as she pressed a damp cloth to his forehead and she rested her hand on his swollen belly. When she added pressure, Arthur whimpered in pain and Eames stepped forward.

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm trying to check the little one, your grace,"

"Save them both, witch. If you don't, you'll be pitched in the middle of the desert for the crows and snakes to feast on,"

The healer swallowed hard as she turned back to Arthur, seeing him wrapping his arms around himself tightly, wracked with pain as he shivered violently.

"We need to get the child out or we'll lose them both,"

Arthur cried out again, someone helping him pick his head up just a bit as he was made to drink something. His eyes grew heavy almost as soon as he swallowed and he felt himself falling back.

 

+

 

Arthur woke some time later; he could sense the dawn had come, the light streaming in through the flaps of the tent. He was still in tremendous pain and his entire body hurt, more specifically at root of his stomach, the pain starting from there and he could feel it spread all the way across his belly. He opened his eyes and it took him a moment to focus as he then turned and looked around. 

He saw no one and nothing—no cradle, no child, and immediately he felt panic. 

Yusuf came in then and looked relieved to see him awake as he said,

"Your grace is awake. I'll alert the King,"

"Yusuf..."

He tried to ask him what was going, where his son was, but he could only croak out his name before he was gone. 

Arthur felt like time was escaping him as he laid there in pain, his hands going to his stomach, feeling it flat again. When Eames came in, he entered slowly and Arthur heard him as he turned his head, extending his hand out to him, his entire body weak.

"Eames...where...where is our son?"

He took his hand and sat beside him and Arthur knew something was wrong. He tried to tighten his hand but all he could do was give a squeeze. Eames looked at him finally, placing his other hand over Arthur's more slender, fragile one.

"He...he did not survive.,"


	7. Chapter 7

+

 

He was unsure of how much time had passed; It felt like years as he mourned his son's passing made worse by his heavy feeling of regret when he realized he had not yet chosen a name for him while he was still in the womb.

Eames had kept true to his word and when Raj failed to save them both, his guards had been sent to stake her in the middle of the desert. 

Arthur slept and when he was awake, he was in his King's arms and he would mourn again. When he was alone, he would hold his dragon's egg against him and feel nothing, his stomach flat, the bandages across him the only thing he felt and he would cry all over again.

The Koli that followed them—the army, the guards—none of them knew the condition of their King’s bride, only the fate of the child. They only waited and watched as their King prepared to take the next steps.

 

When he finally felt he could not cry anymore, Eames had him eat and drink and had Ariadne prepare his bath and then change his bandages. Arthur felt exhausted, drained and he was grateful Eames was with him, his hands always nearby to give him strength. He stared into space, the pain throbbing across his abdomen as he winced when he felt his hand pressing down on it. Eames rubbed his back gently, pushing back his hair to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Arthur..."

"How long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long was I...how long was I mourning?"

"A few days,"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen to pieces like that,"

Eames wrapped his arms around him securely as he kissed his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for,"

Arthur sighed and then winced as he felt the pain again.

"I'm afraid we have one more matter to tend to,"

Arthur looked at him as he waited for him to continue.

"We have to arrange the pyre for him,"

"Oh..."

He said it softly and felt fresh tears spring to his eyes. Eames pulled him tightly into his embrace, holding him as he pet his hair, letting him cry.

 

+

 

A funeral pyre was something of honor that the Koli took very seriously. Eames and his guards built the pyre themselves from any wood that could be spared, drifting branches along the desert and hay from the animals. Logs were split and arranged far from the camp while Yusuf, Ariadne and the newest slave watched over the bundle that was their Prince. Arthur gathered himself enough to see his child, swaddled in cloth, his face covered and just his shape was visible. Yusuf pleaded with him not to torture himself any longer but Arthur just wanted to see him. 

The child was placed in a small box, hidden so it almost looked like a bundle of clothing. He approached the box, sitting on a table in a tent that had been set up to shield the child from the sun. He peered down at it, his fingers touching the edge of the box, near his feet. He wanted to touch him, wanted to hold him and more importantly, he wanted to see him. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to get any closer.

"He's so tiny..."

He said to no one, just to himself, wondering if he had Eames' eyes; if he had his blonde hair or his curls. He felt as if he had failed him somehow.

"Your grace...the pyre is ready,"

He heard Yusuf's voice behind him and he moved his hand from the box as he stepped aside, letting him take it away. He followed him out from the tent and he could see the guards standing around the pyre in the distance, holding torches in their hands, Eames watching as Yusuf approached them. Arthur turned and went to their tent and went to his things, moving aside some furs and robes as he found his crate with his dragon egg inside. 

He couldn't bear to look at it anymore, couldn't hold it anymore without being reminded of his son, without remembering the swell of his stomach, now empty and flat. What once served to bring him comfort was now a painful reminder of what once was, so he took it out of the box and carried it in front of him as he walked to the pyre. Eames had already set the box on top of the wood, the guards around waiting when Arthur approached. He cradled the egg in his arm as his other reached up, holding onto one of the thick wooden stakes as he stepped up and lifted the egg up and settled it over his son's body. As he stepped back down, he took a few steps back and took his place by Eames' side as he nodded. Eames stepped forward and stuck the torch among the wood, lighting it and giving the signal for his guards to do the same.

 

The wood crackled and burned quickly, the black smoke rising up and mingling in the air, the egg shining at the very top. As the fire spread and consumed the pyre it began to break and sink further and swallowed the box with their child and the egg and Arthur watched. He watched the fire take away his son and he didn't move the entire night and neither did Eames.

As the sun began to rise and the fire had left nothing behind but smoldering ash and black wood, Arthur stood by Eames' side, their hands together. Yusuf had faithfully stayed behind them, making sure his lords were not without anything they might need. Eames looked at him, his hand tightening around Arthur's.

"We should go,"

Arthur felt relief as the fire died out and he let go of Eames' hand as he approached it, stepping over the blackened wood, feeling the heat still rising as he saw the broken glittering shell pieces. There were no tiny bones behind and Arthur felt grateful for that, just the pieces of the box he laid in, the cloth burned up instantly. The egg had shattered and broke from the heat and he knelt down, picking up at some of the pieces, looking at them, remembering the feel of the scales, still smooth under his fingertips. He was soon overshadowed by Eames, feeling his hand at his hair.

"My love..."

Arthur nodded as he stood and turned as they began to leave when they both heard a small, shrill screech. Arthur turned and returned to where he stood as he looked around, shifting some of the pieces of the wood with his foot when he saw a small, creature, about the size of a bird and he realized what it was.

"A dragon...a dragon hatched..."

He knelt down, scooping up the creature and watching its gold skinned wings slowly spread, covered in ashes as it screeched again, letting out its dragon song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness of the chapter! The next one will be a lot longer!


	8. Chapter 8

+

 

Everyone was surprised at the birth of the dragon, Yusuf especially as he stared at it in awe, seeing the tiny little winged lizard in Arthur's hands, watching his wings stretch and then fall to a relaxed position.

"A dragon....they haven't been seen in thousands of years. They became legends wet nurses tell children,"

Arthur was unsure of how or why it happened, but it was almost as if the egg had taken on the life of his child. Eames let his finger run along the top of his head, feeling the little spikes on top and running down his back as the tail whipped and coiled down Arthur's wrist and arm as it let out a little screech. Its wings flapped again and then stretched his neck out towards Eames' touch.

"He won't remain this small then if the old stories are true," said Eames.

Arthur looked at the little creature in his hand as he picked up bits of meat from the bowl beside him as he brought the scrap to the little dragon, watching him pick and eat at it. He felt some affection for it, this suddenly born legend that was now his.

"He's amazing..." 

Yusuf and Eames both looked at him, the little dragon finishing his feast as he rested his head on Arthur's hand. The King would do anything to make Arthur feel better and if this dragon would do it, so be it. 

He dismissed Yusuf as Arthur got up from their table and walked over to the crate where he had kept his egg before and opened it, allowing the dragon to climb inside and rest on the satin pillows.

"It seems only fitting you would return here..."

The dragon screeched again, tail coiling around its body as it lay down, the wings covering its body. Arthur pet his head with a small smile as he returned to bed.

 

+

 

As Arthur healed, his stitches binding across his stomach, he began to get accustomed to his dragon. Yusuf poured over every book he could find about dragons, learning all he could about them since they had been reduced to legend. The dragon itself was attached to Arthur and would never leave his shoulder or his hand until Arthur commanded him off. 

The Koli were amazed by the birth of the dragon among their tribe and took it as a sign of great strength, praising their Kings. The old women among the city said the birth of the dragon was brought on by the death of the Prince, others said that Arthur putting the egg on the pyre was a new life in offering of the old life. 

It was days after the birth of the dragon that he finally decided to name it.

"Vezhi..."

It was from the ancient Koli language for the word meaning brave and it seemed fitting. Eames nodded in approval as he and Arthur walked through the village remains, Vezhi now on Arthur's shoulder, his wings spreading, his tail coiling down Arthur's arm to hold onto him.

"We should move soon. We've taken what we could here,"

Arthur nodded, feeling the need to move as well, knowing he wasted enough time as is.

"Are you well enough?"

"We have no more time to waste,"

Eames felt proud of his Prince, so strong already and despite losing their child, was ready to continue. While alone, Arthur could fall apart in front of him, in front of their army, he was brave and Eames respected that.

 

+

 

They rode out after a few days. Arthur was not completely healed but he refused to delay their moving any further. So much time had been wasted already by the birth of his son, his death, and the mourning and while he still felt the rawness of the emotional loss, the physical pain was worse, almost too much at times; having his waistcoat rub and chafe against his bandages, combined with the heat, hurt and irritated his already delicate wound. He would sweat and he could not slouch though it was all he wanted to do as they rode and he ached. The first few nights, when the bandages were changed, there was fresh blood behind each linen strip, his wound inflamed but not infected, which Arthur was grateful for. Gradually, it began to get better though he was sure it was taking twice as long because of the ride.

When they set up camp that night, Arthur lay in bed as Vezhi crawled around beside him while Ariadne dressed his wounds. She remarked his wound was better, though Arthur still felt it tender. The little dragon crawled over onto his chest as he screeched at Ariadne and she jumped back in fear, startled as Arthur laughed a little, scratching him under his chin.

"Don't be frightened. He's still so little,"

"I've never seen a dragon before. I was told they were dead,"

"He must be one of the lucky ones,"

Ariadne finished up and bid him good night as Arthur soon went to sleep. Vezhi slept in the box that once held his egg, while he was small enough to do so, the lantern holding a tiny candle, lighting the way for Eames as it always had.

He sometimes dreamt of their child. He could see him in his mind grown up; tall like Eames with his long hair, wavy from Arthur's curls but held back by a braid. He had his father's lips, his own eyes and when he would reach for him, he would disintegrate into ashes in his hands and Arthur would cry, feeling he was losing him all over again. He would wake up sometimes alone and he would mourn once more. When Eames was there, he would turn to him and be held, quietly, with no words between them and in the morning, Arthur would get up again as if nothing happened. 

They rode out across the desert, Arthur ahead beside his King, Vezhi on his shoulder, his thin, translucent wings spread out slightly and he would screech and Arthur would cover him with his linen hood and feel his little claws dig into his shoulder, his wings bump against his throat and his tail coil down his arm and he would be content. 

The Koli scouts eased them through the desert; it was too hot during the day for horses to break out into full speed so they would pace themselves, water rationed, food rationed. Everyone was covered in hoods and wraps as the sun was far too intense to not have their heads protected. At night, the temperature dropped so drastically, everyone had quilts, furs and fires going throughout the night, horses huddled together near a flame of their own. 

When they camped at night in their tent, Arthur unchained Vezhi, from a special collar and chain Yusuf had made for the baby dragon, and watched him walk around and attempt to fly, jumping across a foot or so before thumping down, his wings flapping as he screeched. Arthur laughed a little at his attempts as Eames sat behind him, his hands on his back, rubbing him softly as he heard him.

"You laugh,"

Arthur smiled, nodding as he realized he did. He turned and looked over his shoulder at his husband as he saw him, far more patient then he had ever given him credit for, gentle, kind, adoring and loving—words that Arthur would have never thought to associate with a Koli King; things he would never thought he would ever receive from him. He slowly turned to him, taking off his heavy night robe and pushed it to ground as he got on the bed properly. He put his arms around him, kissing him, feeling Eames wrap his arms around him and pull him close. When he pulled back, Arthur brought his hand to Eames' beard, seeing it had gotten more unruly in the days of the ride.

"My King...you've been so patient with me. I have not forgotten about you,"

"I know you haven't, my love. But there were more pressing matters at hand,"

"Nothing should be more pressing then you,"

He kissed him again as they sat on their bed, Arthur reaching to the robe Eames wore, helping him out of it, feeling his warm bare skin immediately as his King didn’t bother to wear anything underneath. Eames took the lead then, undoing his heavy belt, letting it fall on their bed before pushing it aside, then taking the hem of Arthur's thinner, longer night robe and began lifting it up. Arthur stopped him for a moment, getting up and picking Vezhi up and off the ground, placing him in his box. The little dragon curled up against himself and settled down as Arthur returned to the bed and let his King undress him.

Once Arthur was naked, he felt the sudden soreness and pain from the scar running across his stomach, hidden by the dressing Ariadne had put there after they set up camp and after his bath. He was overwhelmed by the sudden need to cover himself, his hands slowly sliding across his bandages but Eames stopped him.

"A Koli wears his scars proudly. Whatever they are from, if it was powerful enough to leave behind a mark, then it means you lived,"

Arthur looked down at his bandages, knowing Eames was right. He had lived.

He moved his hands back, letting Eames touch him and kiss him again as he guided him onto his back, pulling the quilts and furs up and around them as he laid over him. His braid fell over his shoulder as he held himself up and Arthur took it in his hands, pulling loose the tie at the end and carefully uncoiling it. Eames watched his graceful, skilled fingers undo the strands and when it reached the base of his head, he shook it out and Arthur smiled again. 

He felt his King leaning down to his throat, kissing his skin, leaving small little bites in his wake and Arthur turned his head to offer him more, which Eames gladly accepted. He felt his large, calloused hands cupping his cheek, letting his thumb slide to the corner of his mouth and Arthur made a soft little sound, turning his head and catching the tip of it between his lips, sucking softly, letting his tongue circle under the pad of the digit and Eames picked his head up to look at him. There was lust in his sky colored eyes, but love as well and Arthur saw himself in those eyes.

He prepared him carefully, easily, his free hand over the scar across his stomach and with every breath Arthur took, he could feel the pain from the stitches but he refused to stop. It had been too long...far too long and he missed the feel of his King inside him. When Eames began to push inside him, Arthur gasped and trembled, feeling almost virginal again until Eames kissed him, telling him, 

"Relax for me, my bride,"

It was like their first time and Arthur shivered as he raised his arms and pulled him down to kiss him. The weight of Eames' body on his own dulled the ache on his scar and when he began to move, it began to fade more. He felt so good, the heat rising and burning their skin, sweat trickling down their bodies as Arthur momentarily forgot his previous aches and let himself feel his husband again. Eames had done all he could to help him, to comfort him and Arthur had been so consumed, he forgot that Eames might have been in pain too. 

As the realization hit him, he closed his eyes, feeling a tear trickle out and Eames brought his hand up, wiping it away.

"Why are you crying?"

He whispered to him, wanting to soothe him even now.

"It's nothing...just...my selfishness..."

Eames kissed him again and didn't say a word, cupping his face as he kept going.

 

+

 

When the dawn came, Arthur woke up feeling refreshed and he had slept as soundly as he had in weeks. When he opened his eyes, he found he was on Eames' chest, his King still asleep, his arm around his back, the furs and quilts around their waists and up Arthur's back. His arm was under him and it had fallen asleep, the other bent and resting beside his face. He picked his head up, his hair unruly and longer than it had ever been, falling along his chin and jawline as he rubbed his eye and yawned. Eames woke then, bringing his hand up to his face, cupping his chin as he turned his head towards him.

"How do you feel?"

Arthur gave a small, shy smile as he said,

"Better. Thanks to you,"

Eames sat up and kissed him briefly before there was a small screech, Vezhi indicating he was awake. 

 

They dressed and ate as camp began to be broken down and Arthur chained Vezhi lifting him on his shoulder, slinging his hood over his head as he stepped out from his tent. He once again felt like himself, though stronger somehow. He wore his leather pants and waistcoat, a thin translucent linen robe over that to protect him from the sun, gauntlets on each wrist with straps across his palms and his riding boots that went up to his knees. Yusuf said good morning to him with a bow and then said,

"You seem much better this morning, your grace,"

"I feel better,"

Vezhi poked his head out from under the hood, giving a little hiss to Yusuf as he then ducked under Arthur's chin. Ariadne walked behind him, holding Vezhi's box, bringing it with the other slaves as their things were being packed away for the trip. 

"Your grace should be armed now,"

Arthur looked at Yusuf with some confusion.

"I am armed,"

He gestured to Vezhi before looking ahead, seeing Eames talking to his guards. Yusuf smiled as he said,

"His highness commanded that when the time was right, I give his grace his weapon,"

Yusuf had been carrying a bundle in his arms when he greeted Arthur and now, Arthur noticed it. Yusuf raised it up and let Arthur lift the folds of the cloth that held it. Underneath were two short blades, the hilts wrapped in leather bindings, under the blades was a strange looking holster that looked like a belt with two downward holders for the blades. 

"Your grace should be armed, though enemies need not know. The blades will be at your back, so when you need them, no one will see,"

Arthur smiled and thanked him as he moved the blades and slid the holster around his waist and then lifted the blades, looking at them, seeing there were longer then daggers, from his hand to almost his elbow in length. He reached behind him and carefully eased the tips of the blades into the holders and then put them in place. His robes hid them and gave away nothing. 

"Thank you,"

Yusuf only bowed.


	9. Chapter 9

+

 

It took them weeks to reach the edges of the desert, the Koli leading them out towards the free city that blocked the edges of the port to the black sea. 

During that time, Arthur had healed completely, the dressings coming off his wound, the large scar across his abdomen being the only physical reminder of his son, aside from Vezhi. He felt himself hardening to the fact that he lost him; he was gone and there was nothing he could do about it and it would not serve his King or his people to mourn. He would never forget him, the scar would make sure of that, but he could no longer allow himself to set his people back any further.

There was no point in looking back.

When they would ride, he focused on the horizon, feeling the sun beating down on them, sweat trickling down his brow, his King on his horse beside him, his braid over his shoulder and growing lighter being bleached by the sun despite a hood on his head which also covered his bare arms and body while his weapons and chains on his belt glinted in the sun. Yusuf was not too far behind them, also covered, their guards and navigators ready at a moment's notice. Arthur had always felt vulnerable and afraid; he was no solider, no warrior but feeling the blades at his back and Vezhi on his shoulder, he felt stronger and he only needed to look at Eames to know he would be fine. 

Before they reached the city, Yusuf had brought in the new girl in with him to see Arthur. Arthur had not paid her much mind after his son, but now he paid full attention. She curtsied, sweeping her plain cotton dress aside as she did and Arthur noted that as a mark of a proper upbringing. 

"Your grace, this is Talia. I have groomed her to tend to Vezhi when we approach the city White Rock,"

Arthur offered her a seat, Vezhi sitting on the table, eating the scraps of meat Arthur had brought in for him after dinner. Talia sat down; back straight, her hands on her lap as she looked at Vezhi with slight awe.

"You have proper training,"

"Your grace?"

"I noted your curtsey and the way you sit. You were not from that tiny village we found you in,"

Talia shook her head, a sad look on her face as she looked down at her hands, turning her wrists towards herself.

"I was Talia from House Nightshade of White Rock. My father was killed in battle and I was told that he was alive and that I was to bring forth peace documents for his return from Jagged Snow. But it was a lie and the King of Jagged Snow kidnapped me for the prince. But the prince did not want me and I was sold into slavery...but that was many sales ago...and I ended up at the village where you found me,"

Arthur felt sorry for her, knowing what her fate would have been had Arthur not intervened. Now, he was bringing her home, unintentionally, but he was.

"And now you've been captured by the Koli,"

"But still the best situation since I've been at White Rock. Your grace has been kind to me...and the King as well,"

"You don't wish to return to White Rock?"

"I don't believe there's anything for me there, your highness,"

"We are on our way to White Rock. We wish to cross to get to the docks and you are welcome to stay with us or I will set you free and you can return home,"

Talia looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes as she smiled,

"I could never repay your kindness, my lord. My life is yours,"

Arthur smiled at her and let her collect herself as Vezhi then gave a little screech and wandered over to Talia. She looked at the small dragon and pet him gently, his wings stretching out and then relaxing as his tail whipped and thumped on the table.

"Yusuf says you were groomed to take care of him,"

"Oh, yes! Forgive me. Yes, Yusuf taught me all about him and while you visit White Rock, I am to tend to him and make sure he's taken care of,"

Yusuf brought forward a small wicker cage and set it on the table as Vezhi went to the cage, cautiously peering in and looking around. Arthur looked at the cage and back at Yusuf.

"Why would I need to cage him?"

"Your grace, dragons have not been seen in thousands of years. Their eggs were more valuable than men's lives. An actual dragon is worth more than a kingdom because of the power it could bring. There will be men who will try and steal him. We must protect him. While we travel, Vezhi can be out of his cage. In cities however, we must guard him, until he is bigger,"

Arthur nodded in understanding as he saw Vezhi in his cage, his head sticking out as he looked at Arthur.

 

+

 

The Koli arrived at White Rock days later. It was a beautiful tall city that looked as if it was made of snow, Arthur admiring it in awe, seeing the gates formed from the rocks and barred with thick steel bars that reached both ends of the broken mountains, the stone structures behind it rising towards the sky. It was beautiful and it reminded Arthur of the stories he heard as a child of free cities that looked like castles. 

Before they got any closer, Arthur had Talia carry Vezhi in his cage and covered it as she wore it on her back. 

They approached the gates, Arthur in front with Eames as they stopped at the gates. On the other side, they could see guards in full armor with spears in their hands, swords on their hips, watching them. Yusuf dismounted first as he approached the gates, bowing his head slightly as he said,

"We come from across the desert to cross your city and head to the shores. We humbly request passage,"

The guards looked at Yusuf, then at Eames, then Arthur.

"The King will not allow Koli inside White Rock,"

"We do not ask to stay in the city, we ask to cross through as there is no other way to the black sea,"

"The King will not allow Koli inside White Rock,"

Arthur made his mount approach the gate as he said,

"Then we wish to speak to your King. If your King does not come to speak to my King, then the Koli will live outside your gates until we prepare to break through,"

The guards looked at each other and one left as Arthur turned back while Yusuf bowed his head.

 

+

 

They sat on their mounts and waited, their horses whinnying and tails swishing about while some snorted impatiently. Arthur and Eames waited, neither one moving as they stood before their army, Yusuf the only one who stood at the gates, holding the reigns to his horse as the one guard stood watch, nervous and unsure. 

After what felt like hours, there was noise coming from behind the gates and in the distance, the rumbling of horses approaching. It was only a matter of moments before the King of White Rock approached the gates, his own guards at his side. He wore a white velvet doublet and black breeches with matching boots, a white cape flowing down his back. There were banners flying the house symbol—a white shark on a black background with gold embroidery around the border. The King himself looked to be carved out of white rock, his eyes a striking blue, his lips a soft pink color, his hair black and short, perfectly combed back. He was all elegance and grace and as he reached the gates, he stopped his white stallion and looked through the gates.

"I am Robert Fisher from House Fisher of White Rock and King. Who dares approach my city without invitation?"

Eames finally moved forward, reaching up to his hood, pulling it away from his head as he spoke to Fisher.

"I am Eames, King of the Koli, wanderers of the desert. We do not wish to seek refuge in your city; we mean to cross it to reach the black sea,"

"Koli do not cross the sea,"

"I mean to cross it. I am taking my people to the free cities across from here,"

"Why should I let you cross?"

"Because as of now, we mean you no harm. We mean to cause no wars, no massacre, and we do not wish to enslave your people or take your crown and carry your head to the free cities to show them what Koli can do. If you do not let us cross, then we will break through...and then we will mean to do all those things,"

Fisher looked surprised and then appalled as he sneered.

"You Koli are savages and unthinking. I am not afraid of any of you. You cannot break through these bars, through these gates. Now turn away and cross through the broken rocks on the other end,"

Arthur approached his husband's side as he looked at Fisher. He looked at his King and Eames let him speak.

"Think wisely King of White Rock. If you force us to travel through the broken rocks, we will make it. We will board ships and cross the ocean and lay waste to the free cities across the black sea. We will scorch the lands with fire and enslave kings who hold more power and sway then you. And when we were finished and my King has taken his rightful place on the throne, we will remember this insult and come back and crush this city into powder so they will sing ballads of the once beautiful White Rock that stands now in ashes behind broken gates,"

Fisher's eyes narrowed at him as he then looked at Eames and his army behind them. He cleared his throat as he then looked at Eames.

"You are not Koli, but the prince married to the King, are you not?"

Arthur nodded as Fisher then smiled at him.

"You are brave for marrying and surviving within the Koli...and you are brave for coming to my city. You are welcome inside,"

He stepped back as Arthur looked at his husband and he looked back at him proudly.

 

+

 

The gates opened allowing the first Koli to ever enter White Rock. Eames' horse went in first, Arthur following as the rest of the army followed suit. Fisher rode on Eames' other side as he said,

"I welcome the first of the Koli into my city. Can I offer you grounds to stay?"

Eames looked at him for a moment before glancing at Arthur and turning back to him. 

"We wish to reach the docks and cross the black sea. But we need boats,"

"May I ask why Koli wish to cross the black sea?"

"I wish to rule the world with my prince at my side,"

Fisher looked at the both of them as he led them through the city.

"I see. I understand that the Koli will do as promised...I am smart enough to know that what you and your prince said was no bluff,"

Eames nodded as they rode through the city, people gasping and hiding as the Koli marched through. They had only heard of them, the wild and savage gypsy tribe that were tattooed and tanned from the desert sun, filthy from the ride and armed to the teeth. Arthur, the slaves and Yusuf were the only ones that stood out and he could see the people shrinking away from them, mothers taking their children into homes, women covering themselves and ducking down, men bracing themselves for the worse. But the Koli rode through, not stopping as Fisher lead them to the docks. 

Once they arrived, Fisher stopped and pointed ahead.

"The black sea. You will need ships to cross,"

Eames looked at him again and he knew he they had no ships to cross. Had White Rock refused them passage, they could have taken them by force, but under friendly terms, Eames knew a deal had to be reached. Arthur knew it as well as he pulled his horse along his husband's side.

"We will barter for them,"

"As you wish,"

Fisher dismounted first, Arthur following and then Eames. The King of White Rock was a little shorter then Eames and he adjusted the cape as he then said,

"Your army can stay on the docks or the shore. But as royalty, it would give me great pleasure to house you in my city, if just for the night,"

"Why are you so keen to suddenly help my people and me?" Asked Eames.

Fisher gave a regal, airy laugh.

"It would be foolish of me to attempt to wage war on the Koli. So why not be friendly instead?"

Eames seemed suspicious but Arthur thanked him as Fisher then lead Yusuf to tend to the matter of the boats as the Koli began to set up camp on the shore.

 

+

 

Fisher welcomed them to White Rock castle and led them towards a wing inside. Not far behind them were their slaves, Ariadne and Talia as they brought in their things. Eames removed his hooded robe, Arthur doing the same as they were welcomed to a beautifully decorated room, vast in space, the bed covered in fine satins and silks, window doors leading out to a terrace and a view of the sea. There were beautiful statues and tapestries and elegant tables and chairs. Eames did not unarm himself, his arms crossed as Fisher showed them around. When he was done, he turned towards his guests and said,

"So, your graces. What can we do to make a proper trade?"

"King Fisher, you do understand that we are wary of being welcomed so suddenly to your city, to your home. We do not want to cause problems and all we want are boats to get us across the black sea,"

Fisher nodded.

"I understand you would be uneasy, but believe me, I am a King, but I am no fool. I know when to yield. Since there will be a barter for a proper vessel, it will not happen in an instant, so until then, you are my guests. So, let us speak of this barter,"

Arthur nodded and rested his hand on Eames' arm, trying to calm him down. Eames was not use to coming to terms with words but rather with weapons and blood. It was new to him to sit and speak rather than ride and slay. He sat beside Arthur as Fisher sat across from them, the slaves moving about to prepare. 

As Talia slowly eased off the cage on her back, Fisher noticed the large size of the covered cage.

"Might I ask what kind of animal is being carried in that girl's cage?"

"A wild beast from the desert plains in the Koli city," Said Eames.

Fisher laughed as he looked back to Eames and Arthur but Arthur was now uneasy and he feared for Vezhi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, not TDKR Talia.


	10. Chapter 10

+

 

At night, Eames commanded that their own guards stand watch at their door. While Fisher was unhappy about this, he relented and allowed the Koli guards to stand outside their door. Once sure they were safe, Arthur uncovered Vezhi's cage and let his little dragon wander around while Arthur set up his box. He had grown bigger during the passage, nearly the size of the crate and he no longer sunk inside, but rather sat on top of the cushions the egg once sat in. 

Eames did not feel easy in the castle, in the room and did not want to stay long. Arthur agreed with him.

"The king makes me uneasy. I see a con in his eyes,"

Arthur knew Eames would know that better than anyone.

"Until we find the boats, we must remain on friendly terms. As of now, we only have our suspicions,"

Eames nodded, knowing he was right. It would be a long night, as neither one could sleep easily, Arthur having long outgrown his need for luxury and silk sheets. Now, all he needed was his husband at his side.

 

+

 

The morning brought a bright, welcoming day, the sun making the black sea sparkle like polished ebony. After breakfast and dressing, Eames went to meet with Yusuf and his army to see how the negations were going. Arthur stayed behind with Ariadne and Talia and once Vezhi ate, he was again hidden in his cage. Talia was easing it onto her back when Fisher knocked on the door. 

Arthur let Ariadne answer once Talia was ready and Fisher walked past the slave as he approached Arthur.

"Your grace. How did the evening find you?"

"Well, thank you. And you?"

"As good as can be,"

He was smiling and polite but he watched Talia as she left to join the army on the docks, his eyes never leaving the cage on her back. Arthur cleared his throat as he said,

"Has my king and your people reached an agreement?"

"There has been talk to great extent. Though nothing settled,"

He gestured Arthur to follow him and he did, grateful he was armed already, Ariadne trailing behind them. Fisher did not like her being there and he looked at Arthur as he asked,

"Must the girl follow?"

"She is my handmaiden and trained by my king to never leave my side,"

"Ah..."

The answer placated him for the time being as they left the castle and stepped out in the warm, bright day. As they walked through the grounds, leading towards the gardens in the back, Arthur paused to take in the view overlooking the sea and the docks below, inhaling the fresh sea air and enjoying the warmth on his skin not feeling as overbearing as it did in the desert.

"May I be so bold to ask how you came to marry the Koli king?"

Arthur snapped back into his current situation turning slightly to see Fisher approaching his side. 

"My brother...he sold me to Eames for a crown. I thought I would be his slave...but I grew to love him and he made me a prince of me,"

"That is why a Koli wishes to rule the world. At the whim of his prince,"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, offended by his remark.

"He wishes to rule it because he can. I have a threat on my life and my king wishes to quell it,"

"And once that is done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once the price on your life is gone and he is king. What good would a sold prince do for him?"

"He loves me,"

"Don't you wish to stay here? I can see it on your face; you're not meant to travel with war hungry mongrels. You belong here, with me,"

"I will not leave my king,"

"That could very well be the barter. I'll give your king his ships and send his army so he could continue across the black sea. And you can stay with me and be my bride,"

Arthur turned, seeing Ariadne not too far from them, her hand on the hilt of her blade.

"We would be better off to barter something else. Excuse me, your grace,"

Arthur excused himself and left, heading down to the docks as Ariadne followed.

 

+

 

Ariadne kept her pace brisk alongside Arthur's.

"Your grace, we need to leave. I don't trust him,"

"I don't either. Don't say a word to Eames; He's on edge and this would drive him further over,"

Ariadne nodded as they reached the docks where the Koli army grew restless. They were forbidden by Eames' word to leave the shores as food and water were brought to them as well as to their horses so they paced and waited and were on guard each time someone from White Rock approached them. As Arthur and Ariadne came in, they stepped aside and let him pass as he reached Eames. His king stood with his arms cross, angry, his hair lighter than normal from the ride, his braid hanging behind him, blowing in the breeze. He watched Yusuf in the distance as he bartered or continued to do so.

"My king?"

Eames turned and saw him, his face softening as he pulled him over, putting his arm around him.

"Yusuf bartered well enough last night. We gave him gold and some of slaves and he said he had picked a boat for us but now he says it's not enough,"

"He changed his mind?"

Eames nodded.

"My army is restless and frustrated. I am too. It's only been two days but I feel caged,"

"I understand. What else can we give this merchant for a boat? Let's give it to him,"

"That's what Yusuf is finding out. Short of our mounts, I will give him whatever he wants,"

Arthur knew what he meant and he too was willing to hand over his bridal gifts, jewels, anything except Vezhi to leave.

 

+

 

The merchant was stalling, Eames gathered as much immediately and when Fisher came to them and smiled, he was not greeted so politely.

"Your merchant is trying to steal everything I have. We tell him we will give him what he wants and then he says yes, and then changes his mind. What is your game?"

Fisher sighed as looked down, then back up as he clasped his hands together.

"Truly, this is worrisome. This should have been handled by now,"

It had been a solid week. Each day that passed, the merchant stalled and Eames grew angrier. Arthur calmed his husband as much as he could as he faced Fisher himself.

"Tell me, King Fisher...what can we do to quicken this?"

"We can work this out; I'll speak to the merchant. By tomorrow, things should be straightened out,"

He then excused himself and left, but it left neither one easy.

 

That evening, Arthur watched Vezhi sleeping as he rested on top of his king. He could feel his fingers sliding up and down his bare back, both of them relaxed for the first time in a week. He felt Eames' hand trailing up to his hair, his fingers brushing over the bottom of his curls as he heard him hum to himself. Arthur tilted his head up towards him as he asked,

"What is it?"

"Your hair is longer. You'll be ready for a braid soon enough,"

"I'm not a warrior,"

"You will be. You're strong and brave when you need be...smart. You have the soul of a warrior,"

"Only because of you,"

Eames looked at him, tilting his head towards him, kissing him as he held him tightly. 

It only made him think of Fisher's earlier words, asking what Eames meant to do with a sold prince. Arthur knew that his king loved him; his affection, his embrace, his kisses all proved it. He knew they had to leave White Rock soon and he hoped that tomorrow would bring their departure. Eames had been frustrated and uneasy since they were invited inside White Rock and Arthur was foolish to hope this would go quickly.

 

In the morning, Eames kissed his prince awake as he smoothed his hair back from his face and smiled once Arthur opened his eyes and saw him.

"There's my prince,"

Arthur smiled back and after some kissing, they began getting up. Ariadne and Talia knocked on their door to start the day, Talia bringing in food for Vezhi to feed him immediately and then bundle him in his cage and covered it up. They bathed and dressed and soon food was brought to them. They ate and then Eames left to check on the progress as Arthur stayed in the room. Talia soon excused herself to head to the docks herself as Ariadne stayed with her prince. They sat and talked and Ariadne told him,

"Your grace, if I may be so bold?"

Arthur nodded, letting her speak as she looked at her hands, the both of them standing by the terrace doors looking out to the sea.

"King Fisher is dangerous. The way he looks at you and Vezhi's cage..."

Arthur understood her concerns. He shared them.

"We'll leave soon. One way or another,"

Before they continued the discussion, there was commotion running up the hall and they both turned from the window to the door, Ariadne stepping in front of him, her hand on her blade as Arthur tucked his hands behind him. However, it was one of their slaves running to Arthur's door as she shouted,

"Your grace! Something has happened!"

Arthur followed her, Ariadne behind him as they both followed the girl, listening to her explain how somewhere between the castle and the docks, Talia had been attacked and Vezhi's cage had been torn off her back. There was panic beating away in Arthur's chest as he ran towards the army on the shore, some of the others tending to Talia who had been wounded and the cage gone. 

"Eames!!"

He screamed, his king appearing as if out of nowhere as he took his hand, his sword brandished in the other as he took Arthur with him to see Fisher. 

Nothing stopped them, which further made them paranoid, Yusuf and Ariadne not too far as the army was positioned and ready at the docks. The very first guard that was found, Eames pulled him close, putting his sword to his throat as he demanded to be taken to Fisher. 

 

They were lead to the throne room and as they pushed through the doors, Eames threw aside the guard and approached Fisher. The king of White Rock was on his throne; beside him was Vezhi's uncovered cage, the little dragon beating against the bars, screeching at Fisher, his armored guards standing beside him. 

"King of White Rock! What is this disrespect you show not just me, but my prince and my people! Stealing from us, attacking my slave! This is how you show hospitality?"

Fisher grinned at him, petting the cage as he looked at them.

"You have been holding back on me Koli king. You have this; the rumors of a real dragon are true,"

"He does not belong to you,"

"This is the barter. I shall give you your boats and even return your dragon,"

"In exchange for what?"

"Your prince."

 


	11. Chapter 11

+

 

At Fisher's words, Eames reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand, his possession coming off him in waves as he pulled Arthur behind him. He raised his sword, the point in his line of vision, straight to Fisher.

"You DARE,"

Fisher laughed as Vezhi thrashed in his cage, the dragon's wings beating against the cage as he screeched loudly. Arthur reached behind him with one hand, feeling the hilt of his blade in his palm, his fingers wrapping around the hilt as he felt Yusuf and Ariadne behind him, calm as ever.

"You have made a great mistake King of White Rock!"

Fisher again laughed as his guards stood ready, swords in hand, white armor glistening with ornate designs of the House Fisher sigil etched in as he stood up.

"Your mistake was hiding this from me! We could have made a deal Koli King. You do not want the sold prince!"

"You dare to presume what I do or do not want. You dare to insult me by stealing from me and attempting to take what is mine. You will rue this day, king,"

Arthur looked at Vezhi, his screeching longer, steam coming from his black mouth, steel colored teeth glinting and he remembered what Yusuf had told him as he trained Vezhi.

_"Dragons need to be commanded. When Vezhi is old enough, he will need the command to breathe fire..."_

Since then, Arthur had trained him, waiting to see if he could make Vezhi breathe fire, only producing billows of steam and smoke. But now...now it seemed as if the distress was making him ready.

"Vezhi, vorsa!"

Arthur had picked up random words from an old, and rarely used, Koli dialect when they were in the red rock Koli city, listening to the older women, Yusuf telling him a thing or a two, his eyes finding them in older books Eames had. He thought it best to teach Vezhi words only the Koli would understand and he was right in doing so.

Fisher was confused and angry as Vezhi arched his neck and raised his wings and suddenly let out a blast of fire. Fisher shouted as the flames reached his covered arm, the flimsy woven bars of Vezhi's cage burning and breaking open. Fisher watched in horror as he attempted to pat his arm out, falling to the floor as his guards attempted to smother out the flames and protect their king.

Some of the guards stood stunned and shocked and Eames knew to take that chance as he raced through them, slitting their throats, Yusuf following, his whips brandished as he cracked it across the faces of nameless guards who went down easily while Ariadne protected Arthur. There was panic and mayhem and while some were attempting to aid their king, others were quick to defend themselves only to be cut down in a matter of moments. 

Arthur approached Fisher, watching as Vezhi beat his way out and jumped towards Arthur, the prince leaning down to pick him up and hoist him up on his shoulder. He pulled loose his blade from the back of his holster as Eames pulled the guards away from Fisher, seeing the King of White Rock on the floor, panting and holding his burned arm as he trembled in pain and looked up at Arthur with wide eyes. He was splattered in blood from his guards, the sleeve of his white doublet gone and the stench of bubbling, burned skin reaching Arthur as he knelt down and pointed the end of his blade to his throat.

Eames dropped the guard he was holding, his blade soaked with blood, the dozen guards that had been there to protect Fisher were dead and the king was being held with a blade at his throat. Arthur looked at him coldly, Vezhi screeched again, a grey curl of steam leaving his mouth and wings spread out as he lowered them, his tail coiled around his arm. 

"W-what...are you going to do?"

Arthur tilted his head slightly as he saw Eames approaching the terrace doors, yanking them open as he looked back at Fisher.

"Scorch your city. You have indeed made a great mistake. You should have given us what we needed. You should have not stolen from us. And now, you will watch your city burn before we take your head,"

Fisher could only see the hardened stare of the Koli prince as he heard Eames stand at the terrace and shout at his army, giving them their new commands.

"My people, arm yourselves and burn this city to the ground! Take what you will, enslave those who yield and burn everything down! White Rock will become a sonnet that people will sing about!"

The army at the docks roared in response as they began to break through. Eames turned back to Arthur as he knelt down beside him and looked at Fisher.

"This is why he would have never been yours. You see him as a sold prince. To me, he is everything—the love of my life, my bride, my prince. You should have kept your hospitality towards us,"

He helped Arthur up as he yanked Fisher up by his good arm and dragged him out of the throne room, Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf following.

 

+

 

Fisher was forced to watch as the Koli devoured his city. The screams and agony of his people echoed through the city, the fires raged through buildings, and blood poured out on the streets. In the end, the merchant who stalled on the barter was immediately murdered and dumped into the sea, some men yielded, women and children were enslaved, and the rest of Fisher's army were unprepared and caught off guard; they stood no chance against the Koli and fell by the piles. 

The city was looted, the Koli carrying off gold, jewels, and other riches.

One of the men brought forth Fisher's coronation crown, heavy, made of white gold, and covered in diamonds. Eames took it and showed it to the broken king, tears in his eyes as he watched his city burn.

"Your crown, your highness,"

He placed it on Fisher's head, his hair filthy from the blood and covered in soot and ashes, his face stained from the winds carrying the fire, all his regal splendor now gone and at his feet. Fisher looked at Eames, feeling his crown now weighing heavily on his head.

"Must you mock me?"

Eames grinned and pet his shoulder.

"I don't mock you King of White Rock; I'm giving you your last shred of dignity,"

Fisher looked down, his crown glistening on his head as the flames from the city made it shine.  Eames, who had not put down his sword since Arthur called his name, slid the sword under Fisher's chin.

"Kneel,"

Arthur stepped beside Eames, watching him as he reached to Vezhi, petting him while Fisher knelt down. His arm was still burned and red, the skin looking as if it melted and air bubbles were trapped underneath. He gave no further protest, his hands clasped together in front of him as Eames held his sword firmly in his hands, lifting up and delivering the final blow, both watching as Fisher's head tumbled across docks.

 

+

 

Arthur watched the black plumes licking at the sky with his husband at his side while his army began to return to the shores, loot in hand and slaves trailing behind in chains. Ariadne, Yusuf and Talia stood beside Arthur, waiting as the army began filling three ships, no longer needing to worry about bartering for them.

Eames stepped closer to him, waving off Ariadne, Talia and Yusuf as he took Arthur's hand. Arthur stared straight ahead as Eames' strong hand clasped his.

"He has asked me before. To stay with him and leave you. He said I was not meant to be Koli and that I deserved more. But he was wrong, my king. Because I have more,"

Eames held his hand tighter, turning to look at him.

"I would have never left this city without you,"

"I would have never accepted his offer,"

 

 

The city was still burning by the time the entire Koli army was on board and while they all had nerves about crossing the black sea, their horses whinnying and snorting displaying their anxiety, Eames eased their fears, telling them they would not be on the sea long.

One of the slaves captured from White Rock was made to assist in navigation, Yusuf watching over him to make sure they were not lead astray. As the boats began swimming across the sea, White Rock began to appear smaller; the sky above it black from the smoke that still billowed around it and the once tall and beautiful snow-like castle was reduced to smoldering ashes. 

On a chain that hung over the side of the ship, the head of the king of White Rock hung by his hair, his crown on Eames' belt; his king promised that when they landed, he would melt it down and have something better made for Arthur. 


	12. Chapter 12

+

 

They landed on an island some hundreds of miles across the black sea. Some of the Koli were sea sick and were more than delighted to land while others were just relieved to be off the boat, missing dry land. 

Yusuf spoke with the navigator and then spoke with Eames and Arthur. He bowed his head as he said,

"We've landed on the Island of the Dead,"

They both looked alarmed as Yusuf quickly explained.

"Island of the Dead is just a name, your graces. Long ago, this used to be where criminals were sent to be hung and the name stuck. One of the free cities is just past the shore,"

Eames nodded as Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he said,

"So we should rest, check our supplies and get informed. Yusuf?"

Yusuf bowed his head as he went ahead and Eames turned to his army, still getting off the ships, easing their horses with them, letting them rest along the shores.

"We shall camp here,"

The men nodded as the slaves began to set up camp and Ariadne and Talia came over to them. Talia shrugged off Vezhi's cage and after she let it slide to her feet, she rubbed her shoulders where the straps had left large red welts into her skin and Arthur noticed.

"Is he heavy?"

"He has gotten heavier, my lord,"

Arthur decided to talk to Yusuf about different arrangements for Vezhi as he then said,

"Talia, stay here with the army. We'll be back soon,"

She nodded as Eames took his hand and led him into the city, Ariadne following close behind. 

 

They walked through the heavy shrubbery and overgrown woods at the edge of the beach and once they broke through to the other side, they saw the city on the Island of the Dead. Most of the buildings where made of black brick, the paths of gray cobblestones leading through the area and the most impressive thing were the overgrowth of wild flowers and greenery all throughout the island. There were people walking through who caught sight of them and cowered away while the rest just stared. Arthur paid them no mind and Eames seemed to not notice, but Ariadne caught sight of every one of them. 

They walked through to the market place, Arthur enjoying himself a little, feeling the breeze from being on the island blowing through his robe over his bare arms and the hood lifted off his head slightly, forcing him to tug it down. Eames pushed it off at the feel of the breeze and he shoved his braid over his shoulder, letting it dangle down his back as Arthur held onto his hand. They stopped in front of a fruit merchant who offered fresh fruits, figs, bananas, berries, pears and citrus fruits that Arthur had not seen in such a long time. Eames let him pick out some oranges, his arms crossed as he stood beside him when he felt Ariadne stand at his back. He turned his head slightly, seeing her back was facing him as she said,

"We're being followed,"

"I thought as much,"

Arthur looked up as he saw his husband looking down at the fruit in his hands. He offered one to him and Eames took it as Arthur smiled at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, dearest. We just caught some attention,"

Arthur nodded as he gave the merchant some coins, filched treasure from Fisher's stock, then turned and walked with Eames. He showed his king how to peel the orange and eat the flesh inside and as he tore off a piece, Arthur smiled, loving how Eames took to the new fruit. They continued walking through the market place, finishing off the fruit and as he wiped his hands off on his leather pants, Eames suddenly brandished his sword. Arthur was caught off guard as Ariadne had his back, Eames' arm in front of him as the tip of his sword pointed to the man in front of them. He had his hands up, a pointed gray beard at his chin, his clothing in the typical fashion of the island, cotton pants with a long shirt on top, covering his hands, the rest of if down to his knees.

"I mean you no harm,"

"Then why do you follow us?"

"You're new here,"

Eames pulled back his sword but didn't it return it to the scabbard as he let his arm relax. Arthur stood by him, watching the man slowly lower his hands as he cleared his throat.

"If I may, my name is Xino,"

"Are you king?"

"We have no king here on the Island of the Dead. We are free here. Where are you from?"

"The desert. We departed from White Rock,"

"You are Koli?"

Eames nodded as Xino gave a bow of his head.

"Koli King. We have heard word of you and your prince,"

Arthur felt nerves rise in his stomach as he suddenly felt as if all eyes were on him. The price that weighed on his head was suddenly heavier.

"Heard what?"

"That the Koli King had taken a prince who bore him a dragon,"

"They're just stories," said Arthur.

Xino laughed a little but dropped the subject.

"Everything else I see is true however. How can I assist you?"

"We need no assistance. We're just passing through," Said Eames.

"Ah, then you should be on your way soon enough,"

"Yes,"

"Good. Because we're also well aware of the price on your prince's head,"

Arthur looked at Eames and Eames narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you know? Tell me,"

"Why should I tell you? You have no power here, Koli King,"

"I have far more then you know. Tell me,"

Xino eyed the crown that still hung from the chains around Eames' belt.

"That crown..."

"It was on the head of the King of White Rock. When he dared to cross me, I took it, with his head still under it. Do not test me,"

Xino tucked his hands under the sleeves of his shirt as he said,

"I see. Well, it's best you know that the natives here do not yet know who you are. Most are just merchants, parents, or workers. But there are less than desirables looming around the shadows that’ve had the good fortune of being here just as you land. It saves them the trouble of having to set sail and travel through the Koli desert,"

"And you?"

"If I was trying for the head of your prince, I would have not approached you so obviously or told you even that much,"

He then bowed his head as he said,

"I'll take my leave of you, my lords. Enjoy our island,"

He excused himself and left as Eames watched him leave. Arthur swallowed hard, feeling the attempt on his life closer than before. Eames sheathed his sword as he took Arthur's hand.

"We won't stay long."

 

+

 

When they returned back to the shores, the camp had been set up and the army went in small groups or three or four to eat or get provisions for themselves, the slaves tending to horses, gathering water from nearby rivers, other going out into the city to purchase food and fruits. Eames and Arthur returned to their tent and Arthur felt at home again, remembering the first days of their marriage. Vezhi's cage was brought in by Talia as Yusuf followed her in, Ariadne tending to Arthur already, helping him remove his boots as she then prepared his bath. As Talia set the cage down and opened his door, he walked out and spread his wings and with one flap, he jumped off the edge of the table and glided over to Arthur. He gasped in surprise as he caught him, just as he started plummeting back down and he smiled.

"My little dragon! You flew!"

Talia clapped as Yusuf stood shocked in surprised, Eames and Ariadne staring quietly as he walked over to his prince and pet him.

"He's getting so big,"

"He flew! Did you see?"

Eames smiled and nodded, petting the little dragon, hearing his creaking sound of approval as he tilted his head to his touch. Arthur helped him settle on his shoulder as Eames smiled at him now, taking his hand and kissing it. 

"Your graces, if I may?"

They both turned to Yusuf as Eames nodded, offering him the chair across from them as Talia excused herself and bowed as she left. Ariadne stayed, waiting for Arthur as she listened to Yusuf who had news from the Island.

"There are whispers of murderers and criminals on the island who have heard of Dom's promises. A lot took him for a king so they take his word for the mountain of gold for the Koli king's bride. A few have departed for the desert already, some are here. It's best we do not dawdle here,"

"I was saying that earlier," He looked at Arthur and stroked his cheek in affection as his bride blushed softly, turning to him.

"There is more,"

They faced him as Vezhi spread his wings then settled as Yusuf went on.

"It has been pointed out to me that the armies of the other kingdoms are massive in size. Now, my lord, I have never underestimated the strength of your forces, but strength will not always match sheer numbers. We need to double in size,"

"I have no more men in this army. These were the best of my people,"

"We need to absorb another army then,"

"But even if we destroyed another kingdom, that army would sooner fall into slavery then join our cause," Said Arthur.

He remembered the army of White Rock, those who battled, died for their king despite their overwhelming odds of survival. Those that did not fall in the fight fell on their own swords to not be captured as slaves. The few that did yield were not that good of soldiers to begin with.

"There is a place I have heard of. And speaking with the navigator...he could get us there,"

"What is this place?" Asked Eames.

"The Islands of Slaves,"

"No, absolutely not,"

Eames stood up, startling Vezhi. Yusuf looked a bit defeated and Arthur confused. He looked at his husband as he said,

"Why not?"

"Arthur, the Islands of Slaves is actually that. It's where slaves who are captured in war are sold there for others to purchase,"

"We have done no different,"

"Not with soldiers. All those in the Koli army are born and bred Koli who willingly went into my service, not forced into it,"

"But we have no more. Our army would be defeated by the sheer numbers, like Yusuf said. My love, I have grown up in places like Jagged Snow and have seen the vast numbers of their military. While yours are overwhelming in the strength, they cannot beat them all. And we would have more to contend with than just places like White Rock, where we caught them off guard. There is Jagged Snow itself, the Isle of Belladonna, Dragonfire... these are all vast and massive kingdoms."

Eames was quiet for a moment and Yusuf took a chance to add his insight.

"The warriors on these islands are soldiers, your grace. Though not Koli soldiers, they would only add to our forces. Furthermore, they would be yours and once we're done, you could set them free should you so choose to,"

Arthur looked at him a little more hopefully, Vezhi coiling his tail down Arthur's arm as he tilted his head, looking at Eames.

"I would be foolish not to consider it,"

"It's all we ask, my lord,"

Yusuf bowed his head and excused himself as Ariadne took a moment, minding her king as she told Arthur his bath was ready. He stood up, setting Vezhi on the table as he took Eames' hands in his own. He stood up slightly on tip toe to kiss him, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"I do not doubt your strength, my king. Never. But we cannot do it alone,"

"I'll think on it,"

Arthur could only smile and kiss him again.

 

+

 

After breakfast, Arthur took some time to stay with Vezhi in their tent. He would hoist him in the air and watch him lift off as he glided across the tent, sometimes crashing, other times sticking his landing on tables or their bed. When Talia joined him, they took turns catching him and they would laugh as he tried desperately to reach them, claws reaching out for them and Arthur was grateful for the gauntlets when he felt him gripping his wrists. Talia had worn hers since she began handling Vezhi and when he hung onto her, she winced a bit.

"His grip is becoming stronger,"

Arthur nodded, feeling it as he hung onto his shoulder, tail coiling down his arm.

"I spoke with Yusuf about getting him a bigger cage...but I'm not sure about you carrying him anymore,"

Talia frowned as she said,

"I would not like to stop my duties of tending to Vezhi,"

"I wouldn't dream of it. But there will be a day you could no longer carry him,"

Talia nodded, understanding as she sat down on the chair near the table, his cage looking so much smaller.

"But I would still tend to him?"

"Of course,"

She smiled now as Arthur then took Vezhi off his shoulder and handed him to Talia. 

"I'm going for a walk. Is Ariadne outside?"

Talia nodded as Arthur then nodded and left, heading outside of his tent and looked for Ariadne and found her tending to his horse. She finished brushing his mane as he then asked for her company as they walked. Eames was busy readying the army and the slaves, preparing to leave the island. Since the fear of someone finding out who he was, Arthur wore his hooded robe and walked with Ariadne closely, feeling his blades on his back. He felt comfortable walking with her, talking a bit and heading to the market place for some fruit. He was excited to show her the oranges, knowing that she had not seen them either and after buying a few, they sat down on some stones on the side of the road and Arthur showed her how to peel and eat them. Ariadne laughed as she took a bite, feeling the juice run down her chin as Arthur laughed too.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! I warned you!"

She wiped her mouth and Arthur laughed still, letting the peels fall to the ground as he tore off another piece and ate it. They talked a bit, Arthur telling her of the places they'll see and the cities though he had wished it would be on better circumstances.

"Where are you from, your grace?"

Arthur thought for a moment. Long ago, from what Dom had told him, their parents were originally from High River but after their death, they had been moved around and lived with an uncle in Jagged Snow for some time before Arthur was sold.

"I wouldn't even call it home once more, but High River. It's supposedly warm and very beautiful where the black rose thrives. But I was very young when I left and I don't even remember any of it. Jagged Snow was were my brother and I lived before he sold me to Eames,"

"So we are fighting for High River?"

"Eames is fighting for the world. He will unite all the kingdoms and High River will be ours,"

Ariadne smiled as she ate another orange slice.

"I believe our king can do this. He is the very first Koli to cross the black sea where hundreds of generations could not do before. He is very strong and determined,"

"I believe the same thing. But our army... let’s say we could even cross over and take on one of the kingdoms, who's to say loosing soldiers won't hurt our chances for the next battle?"

"At least he's considering it, your grace. I believe he would agree to it eventually. He has always been brilliant in battle, his father before him was just as wise. All Koli king were, which is why they have not been defeated and the city thrived,"

Arthur nodded in agreement as they got up from the stones and walked on. They knew they had to return to the camp and leave as soon as possible and as they walked, Arthur looked ahead, just past the green, knowing the shore was just on the other side. He was about to turn and say so to Ariadne, still feeling good from the walk, the oranges still sticky on his hands, relief from leaving the island when he saw Ariadne was gone. He stopped and turned, reaching behind him and not yet pulling the blade as he called for her.

"Ariadne?"

As he turned slightly on his heel, his response was only a high whistling noise and sudden pain. He fell back on the ground as he gasped and turned his head to see an arrow sticking out from his arm. He gasped reaching for it as his arm spasmed in pain but not a single sign of blood. He dropped his head back on the ground, staring up at the sun and bright, beautiful sky overhead; birds flying past and it dawned on him:

This was the attempt on his life.

He struggled to stay focused but all he could do was think of Eames, his arm burning and he wondered why no one had come for him yet. His eyes grew fuzzy around the edges and he so badly wanted to close his eyes and let the fear wash over him when he felt someone sliding their arms under his head and knees and lifted him up. They were too gentle, too warm and as he rested his head against the shoulder, he knew it was Eames.

"My king..."

"Shh, you're safe,"

He had closed his eyes and not realized it so he opened them again, seeing Ariadne, a cut on her cheek and her shoulder length brown curls had been hacked off in an uneven chunk. She held her dagger in her hand, her head hanging as Yusuf scolded her. But he was in Eames' arms, his king warm and protective and he could hear him yelling, his words booming from his chest, a few soldiers around them. When they finally began to move, Arthur was brought back to their boats, the camp broken down, the soldiers boarding again as they shoved off and Arthur was brought below the decks to be taken care of. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

+

 

Arthur woke up some time later to feel of the boat rocking and groaning. He turned his head as he saw they were back in their cabin, the lantern lighting the room swinging slightly back and forth. He felt the warmth of furs covering him and his arm ached though when he looked at it, he saw the arrow was no longer sticking out of it. He moaned softly as he made the attempt to move when he heard something in the shadows of the room.

"My love?"

Arthur heard his king's voice before Eames emerged from the shadows and sat on the side of his bed. Arthur groaned a bit as he reached for his bandaged arm.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked. Ariadne managed to sound the alarm and we got to you before anything else happened,"

"What about Ariadne?"

"She's being punished for going off without Yusuf,"

"Oh...no, no, no...Don’t punish her. It was my idea, I made her go. Yusuf was busy with the navigator,"

"It's nothing serious, beloved. She's being made to tend to the horses,"

Arthur felt relief as he again touched his arm.

"Is my arm going to be okay?"

"Yes, we were fortunate the arrow missed your shoulder,"

He touched Arthur's hand, holding it as he sighed,

"Don't ever leave this camp again without Yusuf and Ariadne at your side."

Arthur nodded, knowing Eames was feeling protective of him and he had been foolish in leaving in the first place.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid of me,"

"Unwise at best, my love,"

Arthur smiled a little and let Eames kiss his hand.

"Where's Vezhi?"

"Sleeping in his cage; we had a larger one made for him so he would be more comfortable. But now we'll have two slaves carry it and Talia will still tend to him,"

Arthur nodded as he tried to pull Eames over to him and his king went, carefully easing himself over Arthur and lying on the empty side of the bed as he held him close.

 

+

 

In the morning, Arthur went up on deck with Vezhi, dressed and clean. Ariadne had come in the morning and her hair was now much shorter, shorter than his own, the cut on her face now a thin clean line. She felt guilty that Arthur had been hurt while in her care, but Arthur told her it was nothing and he was not angry with her.

"It's fortunate I'm not Koli...I would have been disgraced,"

She touched her shortened tresses and Arthur laughed a little.

Arthur felt the warm breeze blowing across his body as he stepped up on deck, his hair blowing back as he walked across the ship, Vezhi's tail down his arm as he let his wings rise up to catch some air, making his creaking noise of happiness. The soldiers and slaves who were there bowed and greeted him as he nodded and made his way to Eames. He stood by Yusuf as the navigator steered the ship, his king in his worn and faded leather pants,  his belt around his waist and stomach with his chains and Fisher's crown still hanging from them, the light bright and glinting off the chains and gemstones on the crown. The ink on his arms seemed darker from his tan, his braid brighter than the rest of his hair, the gauntlets on his forearms heavier and thicker than Arthur's. He approached Eames, touching the bare part of his arm as he saw him turn and look at him. Vezhi stretched his neck out towards him and Eames pet him with a smile as he then leaned closer to Arthur and kissed him.

"Where are we headed?"

Eames looked away for a moment towards the horizon as he said,

"The Island of Slaves,"

Arthur was surprised. He looked at Yusuf who had a small smile on his face. He turned back to his king as he said,

"Are we really? But I thought-"

"I won't let my pride trip me on my way to conquer the world. I understand my army is not nearly vast enough and that these other kingdoms could very well be my undoing if I do not expand. I don't like it, but I know what I have to do,"

"My king, you've made a wonderful decision. It will serve you best, I know it will,"

He smiled, pressing his forehead to his shoulder, wanting so much to put his arms around him but Vezhi's weight wouldn't allow. He felt Eames' hand on the back of his head, his fingers catching in his hair as he held him tightly.

"Had I known it would have made you this happy, I would have done it sooner,"

Arthur smiled and looked up at him, his dimples showing up.

 

+

 

They landed on the Island of Slaves nearly a week later. When they arrived, they made sure their mounts were ready and Eames and Arthur rode ahead with Ariadne and Yusuf while the rest of the army stayed to guard the boats. They rode through the city, the buildings and castle looking as if they were made of sand. It was hot, like the desert, and Arthur made sure to have his hood over his head as they rode in. When they reached the front of the castle, Arthur turned to Yusuf, seeing his advisor beside him as he asked,

"I thought free cities had no king,"

"Free cities yes, my lord. But this is the Island of Slaves. There is one king here to buy and sell,"

He nodded as gates and doors were opened, guards standing in front as a beautiful girl walked out, wearing a long lavender dress that blew behind her as she walked, her arms bare, the front tying around her neck as a thin belt held it under her breasts. Her hair was chestnut brown and she had bright, vivid blue eyes and her skin so pale and smooth, she seemed to be made of porcelain. She walked proudly and regally, her hands clasped in front of her and as her curls blew past her shoulders, she stopped and bowed her head.

"My name is Mal. I welcome guests to the Island of Slaves, whom I'm sure are here to see the king and make a bargain. Whom may I tell my king is here to see him?"

Eames' horse stepped forward as he looked down at Mal as he spoke clearly.

"I am Eames, King of the Koli, wanderers of the desert,"

She nodded.

"Please be so kind as to follow me, my lords. No one will take your horses here,"

Ariadne and Yusuf dismounted first, then Arthur and finally Eames. They followed Mal inside, passing obedient guards who stood tall and motionless, shield and spear in hand. They were lead inside, Mal's step silent and light as her dress blew behind her, her curls bouncing lightly. Finally they reached the throne room where the guards opened the doors for her without saying a word and inside sat the king. Beside him sat his advisor and Mal walked ahead and stood beside the king, her hands clasped in front of her still as she said,

"May I have the pleasure of introducing the king of the Islands of Slaves, Saito. My king, this is Eames, King of the Koli,"

Saito sat in linen robes of soft yellows and greens that hung long, with white cotton pants underneath and leather sandals. He stood to his feet as he gave a slight nod to Eames as he said,

"Your grace, Eames. Welcome to my island. Who is this with you?"

Eames crossed his arms, showing off his size and Arthur couldn't help but feel impressed. He stood by his king's side; his hands behind his back, fingers clasped loosely together as he listened to Eames speak.

"This is Arthur, my bride and my Koli prince. To his right is Yusuf, my advisor,"

Saito gave his nod to Arthur as well and Arthur returned it.

"What can I offer you, then Koli king?"

"I wish to purchase an army,"

Saito looked at Mal as he then turned back to Eames.

"But, the Koli army is known for its strength and brutality. Why would the Koli king need an army?"

"I do not need an army; I need to add to my army,"

Saito gave a small grin, his hands clasping in front of him.

"I see,"

He spoke to Mal softly, turning his head away from them and then turned back to face them.

"So, your graces, let me show you what we have,"

 

+

 

Saito stood before the courtyard, Mal at his side, Eames and Arthur to his other while Ariadne and Yusuf stood behind them. He gestured to the soldiers who stood in front of them, lines of men standing at attention, wearing chain mail and a helm, each with a spear and shield, a belt around their waist with a sword hanging from it. Each solider wore black pants and knee high boots that showed wear at each sole. Their faces were covered and they said nothing. 

"These are the finest soldiers of my island. Each trained from the time of boyhood until now; every single one of them obedient, unwavering in loyalty. They will do whatever you command once they're yours,"

Eames looked them over, the crowd, quiet and faceless. It did not settle well with him and looked at Arthur who was also looking at them. He seemed just as uneasy and when he looked at his husband, he nodded, gesturing he was all right. He turned back to Saito.

"My cause becomes their cause. How well trained are they?"

"Extremely. These soldiers come from a long line of soldiers; trained by soldiers as boys, knowing only that life. If, as children, they could not handle it they were disposed of,"

"Disposed of?" Asked Arthur.

Saito looked at him, grinning slightly.

"Yes, your grace – disposed of. We have no use for useless soldiers; the weak, the maimed, the injured, the crippled, all of them are immediately gotten rid of. The army is pure of disease and all illness. As children, each boy is tested for all these things and if deemed unworthy-"

"They are useless," Said Eames.

Saito nodded. 

"They train and eat and train their entire lives until they are ready to be sold into battle. They obey their commands and that is it,"

Eames nodded as he said,

"I am interested...but if you would be so kind to give me just a day?"

Saito nodded.

"Understood Koli King; I expect to hear from you in a day,"

Eames nodded and thanked him as Mal then showed them the way out.

 

+

 

The Koli slaves had set up camp miles away from the city gates, on the beaches of the island. Arthur was having his bandages changed as Talia fed Vezhi, giving him scraps of meat as he settled on her lap. Ariadne finished changing his bandages as Yusuf waited, Eames doing the same and once she was done, she excused herself and Talia did the same, giving Vezhi back to Arthur. 

"Your grace, we should purchase these soldiers. It is as Arthur said, when finished, you can set them free,"

Eames frowned, settling down on his bed. He looked at Arthur as Vezhi coiled his tail down his arm and then stretched his wings out before he settled down. 

"My love, I know you're uneasy about this, but we need the army. We need the extra hands in battle,"

"I know,"

Arthur was afraid to speak any further and he dismissed Yusuf with a slight nod of his head. The advisor nodded and bowed as he left and Arthur settled Vezhi in his cage, leaving the door open just in case as he turned to his husband. He shrugged off his evening robe, leaving only his thin linen robe as he pulled it up to his knees and settled on his king's lap. He put his arms around his neck as he brought his hand up to his unruly beard, scratching him softly as he kissed his face.

"My king...let's not discuss this anymore..."

Eames growled under his breath, knowing Arthur's tricks as he looked away from him and brought his hand up to Arthur's wrist, pulling it away as Arthur leaned closer to him, inching closer on his lap.

"Arthur..."

His tone was meant to be a warning, but Arthur played innocent as he kissed his face, pressing his nose to his ear as he sighed softly.

"Yes, Eames?"

He could feel Eames giving in, feeling his arms around his waist, his hand on his knees, gradually inching up further under the robe. Arthur smiled as Eames turned to him, kissing him now, possessively holding him. He began to relax, following Arthur's mouth, pulling him closer as he sighed deeply. He would never admit defeat, but Arthur knew what it was as he nipped at his mouth.

"My love?"

Eames kissed him, silencing him as he brought his arms up to encircle him completely, holding him tightly as Arthur felt safe again, the warmth and weight of his arms, their strength always made him feel secure, even when he didn't need to feel safe. 

Eames carefully eased him off his lap as he pulled away and got up, undoing his belt, the chains and rings clinking lightly against each other never failed to arouse Arthur, as if it was some sort of signal for him to get ready, having always heard it since their wedding night. His slender fingers digging into the fabric of his robe, wanting to take it off but he knew that was Eames' pleasure, his and only his and he would never deny his king that. When he sat down to undo his boots, Arthur knelt behind him, pushing aside his braid, kissing the nape of his neck, then down across his shoulders, feeling his skin goose bump under his touch, his muscles tensing, shifting as he pulled the bindings loose, pushing them off and then doing the same to the other as Arthur touched and kissed and pressed himself closer to his back, making soft little noises as he traced his tattoos with his mouth, his fingertips following. Eames sat up, his back straightening out as Arthur moved and took the end of his braid and pulled loose the tie as practiced fingers began undoing it, raking through the blonde hair, pulling it loose until it was free from its binding and Eames stood, undoing his pants and taking them off, Arthur blushing when his husband's cock sprung loose, hard already, glistening at the head. 

He wasn't sure why he blushed as if he had never seen it, touched it, had it inside him, but staring at it so openly made his face burn red. Eames saw him and gave him a grin as Arthur adverted his gaze, not watching as he finished undressing and then got in bed, crawling over to him, Arthur leaning back as he felt his king's mouth back on him, his hands already on the hem of his robe, pulling it up, Arthur's arms raising as the linen was drawn up and taken off, thrown aside as Arthur felt the ache in his arm and he winced slightly as he brought his arms down, looking at the bandages still around it. Eames kissed the wound, then his prince, as if reminding him about being proud of his scars and Arthur felt himself swoon a little.

His king prepared him, slicking his little hole with oil and pulled him on his lap to face him, to be as close to him as possible and Arthur moaned, pressing his cheek against his, feeling his beard scratch at him but he loved it as his arms tightened around him more. He could feel Eames' hands on his hip, on his back, helping him move as Arthur rode him, experience on his mount gave him better control of his waist, of his hips, of his thighs and Eames appreciated it. 

He could feel his hand in his curls, fingers tight in his hair, pulling his head back gently as Arthur let his head fall back, moaning softly as the sweat between their bodies rubbed on each other, Eames' tattoos becoming so much clearer from the sheen and the lantern light. Arthur moved his arms back, bringing his hands into his husband's hair, running his fingers through it, holding on as he lifted himself up and down, rolling his hips, riding him as best as he could, stealing kisses in between when he could as Eames moaned, holding him tightly.

As he got closer to his climax, he moved back, looking into Eames' eyes, loving how he could see himself in them, seeing his king's affection for him and he cupped his face, watching him as he came, his entire body shuttering, clenching down as he heard Eames moan his name as he followed. He gasped from the intensity, his eyes closed as he fell weakly against him, Eames catching him and holding him, lying back in their bed as he bundled him in his arms, pulling the blankets and furs around them. Arthur tried to recover, his senses abandoning him as he felt so spent, so content and happy that it was difficult to feel anything but afterglow. He smiled, laying against his husband's chest, listening to his wild, rapidly beating heart gradually slowing down to its regular pace, his fingers scratching softly at his chest hair, then smoothing over the tattoo, tracing the lines and black patterns. He felt his hand in his hair again, blunt fingernails at his scalp as he made a delighted little noise.

"My king..."

He heard Eames softly shush him, petting his hair, his heavy arm resting on his back as he held him. Arthur only smiled.

 

+

 

In the morning, the sun burned hot and Arthur felt as if he was in the desert again. Even after a bath, his skin still felt sticky and overwhelmingly tight. As he was dressed, he wiped his brow off and let Ariadne put on his hooded thin robe before he slid on his belt, adjusting the holster on his lower back as he moved his robe back against them again. He pet Vezhi as Ariadne helped him lace his boots up and then got up, dusting off her knees as Talia was then allowed in. She curtsied to Arthur and then greeted Ariadne as she began to tend to Vezhi and Arthur left to find his king. He saw he and Yusuf were already saddled and on their mounts so Arthur quickly joined them as he got on his own horse and they made their way back to Saito's castle.

They were greeted by Mal, standing in front like before, her dress this time a soft blue color that matched her eyes, the middle held by a gold belt on her slender hips, the front of the dress haltered and tied behind her neck. Her hair was up this time, showing off the elegance of her neck. On her upper arms were cuffs of silver, thinner, multiple bangles hung from her wrists as her fingers clasped together. When Eames and Arthur arrived, she bowed her head and looked up at them as she smiled.

"Good morning, my lords. I welcome you back to my king's castle,"

Ariadne, Yusuf and Arthur dismounted as Eames followed last, Arthur returning the courtesy as Eames nodded. Mal then lead them back to Saito's throne room and after she let them in, she took her place right beside him.

"Welcome back Koli King. Have you made a decision?"

Eames nodded, only glancing at Arthur once, seeing his small smile and subtle nod.

"Yes. I'll take them all,"

 


	14. Chapter 14

+

 

Saito and his advisors were shocked; Mal turned and looked at Saito as he looked at Eames.

"All of them? There are seven thousand soldiers..."

"Yes, trained soldiers. I will take the boys that are to replace them when one drops the sword as well,"

Saito looked at his advisor, the older man mumbling something, gesturing wildly with his hand as Mal looked back at Eames and then Arthur. When Saito faced them again, he asked,

"And how will you pay for these hands?"

"I have plenty of gold and coin. Name your price,"

Saito was speechless and Mal leaned over and whispered something to him and Saito brought his hand up to his face, rubbing the beard he had finely lined to his face. When Mal stepped back, Saito pointed to Eames.

"The crown on your chains… is it real?"

Eames glanced down at it and then back at Saito.

"It is, but I cannot offer it to you. I promised it to my prince,"

Saito gave Arthur a look before looking back at Eames.

"I see... I hope you do forgive my skepticism on your payment,"

"Then tell me how much and I will bring it forth at once,"

The advisor leaned back over to Saito and whispered something else and Saito's eyes looked charmed as he smiled. He looked at them as he leaned forward on his throne.

"Is it true you have a dragon?"

Arthur felt a knot in his stomach, knowing that Vezhi was valuable to everyone, though to him, he was his child. He knew Saito would want barter for it.

"My prince does,”

"The dragon then, for the army,"

"He is not for barter. Take the gold. I have stolen everything from White Rock. It is yours for the army,"

"I rather the dragon,"

"He is not for barter,"

Arthur heard the edge in Eames' voice, his anger bubbling just underneath. Arthur thought the worse for a moment, images of White Rock burning in flames, people screaming and dying still fresh in his mind's eye as he saw Mal leaning over and saying something to Saito. After a moment, Saito sighed deeply and annoyed.

"Fine. We will accept the White Rock fortune."

"And her, as a sign of good faith between us in this deal,"

Eames pointed at Mal and Mal was surprised, but Saito was unfazed.

"Done."

 

+

 

Arthur feared for Vezhi as they sat in their tent that night. He curled his arms around him, feeling his dragon's tail coiling around his wrists, his head resting on the crook of his arm.

"I'm afraid. Fisher attempted the same only Saito knows of Vezhi,"

Eames saw his fear and he sat beside his prince, smoothing his hand down over Vezhi's body, his other arm around Arthur.

"I would not let that happen again. Vezhi being away from us for just a moment was too much. I am better prepared this time. I would not let you go through that again,"

Arthur looked up at his king, his blue eyes looking into the depths of his brown ones and he knew he was telling him the truth. He nodded, believing Vezhi would be safe.

 

There was talk between Eames and Yusuf while Ariadne and Talia stayed with Arthur. He felt uneasy putting Vezhi back in his cage despite being just a few feet away from him, so he let him perch on his shoulder and when he got tired, he cradled him in his lap or let him hold onto his gauntlet covered forearm. He let Talia hold him while he ate, watching her as she fed Vezhi. Ariadne sat beside him, her weapon at hand on the table as she ate as well. They were quiet, Vezhi making the only noise as he hissed, creaked, or scratched his claws against the wooden surface of the table. He was much bigger now, growing every day but he was still so defenseless. 

"I regret telling Eames to get an army here,"

Talia and Ariadne looked at their prince as Vezhi ate. Arthur looked at his food, almost ashamed that he had brought them here.

"Your grace, it was a wise idea. The Koli could not defeat the entire empire alone," Said Talia.

Ariadne agreed but Arthur sighed deeply.

"I put us in danger...I put Vezhi in danger again. My king is doing all this on a whim of his prince,"

"Your grace, do not speak that way. This was the right choice and the king would never let anything happen to you or Vezhi," Said Ariadne.

Arthur nodded, trying to take their words to heart as he resumed eating. 

 

That night, Arthur went to bed alone. He kept Vezhi's cage close to him, the door open so the dragon wouldn't be trapped, and the lantern burning brightly for Eames. 

When Eames returned to their tent, Vezhi picked his head up and saw him before laying down again, his head coiled under his wing as Eames undressed and got into bed, wrapping his arms around Arthur. He heard him sigh softly and turn towards him right away, Eames holding him close, burying his hand in his dark curls. He heard Arthur mumble softly against him and he pulled back a bit to hear him.

"Is Vezhi all right?"

"He's fine, dearest,"

"I'm afraid..."

He looked at him, seeing Arthur was half asleep, his eyes nearly shutting again as he tried to speak.

"Afraid of what?"

"I was...stupid making you come here. Put us in danger. Put Vezhi in danger,"

Eames pulled him close, kissing his brow as he held his hair tightly, blunted fingernails scratching softly at his scalp. He kept going until Arthur was relaxed and loose in his arms again, sound asleep.

 

+

 

The following morning, they were once again at Saito's castle. Eames and Arthur stood in front of the large army, faces covered, weapon and shield in hand. Saito and Mal stood beside them, their advisors behind them as Yusuf and Ariadne stood behind them. Saito gave a slight nod of his head to Eames and Arthur, Eames returning the gesture as Mal gave a slight curtsey. 

"So, Koli king. Where is this gold and coin you say you have so much of?"

Eames only gave a gesture with his hand as a few of the Koli slaves came in, some carrying fine pottery and tapestries, others carrying silver and the rest carrying chests containing gold and jewels from White Rock. They were all brought to Saito and rested at his feet and the Slave King looked at them, his advisors going through the riches, nodding in approval and greed. 

Saito only looked and then turned his head and gestured Mal to go to them so she bowed her head and walked over to Eames and Arthur. 

"So, is this to your satisfaction?"

Saito only glanced down at the riches before him as he said,

"Are you sure we cannot come to some agreement on the dragon?"

"He is not for barter. I have made that clear,"

"What worth are these riches when you have the power of a dragon on your side?"

Eames glared at him as Saito sighed and walked over to him, handing him a staff. As Eames took it in his hand, he heard Mal say,

"The staff commands the Slave Army. It is now you who holds it, you who commands them,"

Eames looked at it, seeing the ornate and heavy rod of gold with a winged creature sitting on top of it. He turned towards the army as he commanded them to march forward and they did, each step uniform, forceful. He then he commanded them to stop and they did, instantly, without a sound. He turned to Saito then and glared at the king.

"It's done then,"

Saito nodded, then waved him away, turning his back to Eames as he began to walk away. Eames looked at him as he said,

"Slave King. You've insulted me three times now, this final time by walking away from me. You think of my people and me as savages but it is you who has shown the least amount of civility today. This was a mistake on your part. Once I have finished and I have taken control of the world, I'll return here and burn this place to the ground,"

Saito had stopped and turned to face him, his eyes widening at Eames' words. He then cleared his throat as he bowed his head slightly.

"Until that day then Koli King,"

"Until that day,"

 

+

 

Eames and Arthur rode out front first, Yusuf behind them, Mal beside him as Ariadne pulled up the rear with the rest of the slaves that had carried the gold to Saito. Behind them, marched the entire army, each step perfectly in unison, small clouds of sand being kicked up with every step. Eames had his braid slung over his shoulder; his hood on his head as he held the reigns to his horse with one hand, the other still held the staff that symbolized his control over the Slave army, his posture upright, and eyes focused on the path ahead. Arthur rode beside him, just as proper, his own hood slung over his head as he heard the army marching behind them. 

They had doubled in size in a matter of moments and as they went ahead to the shores, Arthur felt the overwhelming power behind them and he felt all the more secure in their position, in his own safety and in Eames seizing the throne. As they reached the shore to the docks the rest of the Koli army stood and waited, guarding their boats. 

 

Eames pulled up ahead in a short gallop and then pulled the reigns of his mount to turn around and face them, the Koli behind them as he waited for Arthur and the rest of his company. The faceless army stood before him as he held the staff and he looked down at it and then back at them.

"Slave Army...you have been slaves your whole lives but today, you are free. I am the Koli King and my army has always been my people; my people who believe in me, in my cause. All of you come from nothing and I welcome you not as slaves to the Koli, but as my people, part of my army. If you do not wish to join us, you are free to leave and no harm will come to you. You have my word as King. Will you fight with me, with my prince, as my people?"

There was silence for a moment before the first rows of the Slave army began to pull off the covering of their faces, throwing them down, facing Eames for the first time. One by one, the masks were cast down and as they did, Eames threw the staff down as well. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

+

 

Their boats were filled and after stopping at another island to restock on supplies and barter for another boat, they continued on their route. Many days passed, one bleeding into another, and during that time Vezhi took his chances to spread and test his wings as he flew across the boat, the Koli and the army cheering as Arthur and Eames watched proudly, Talia clapping as Ariadne and Yusuf stood slack jawed. It had been a sight to see him glide when he jumped from one side of the tent to another, but to see him fly smoothly from one end of the boat to the other was astonishing.

Mal had been introduced to Vezhi and she was in awe of a real dragon that took commands and breathed fire at Arthur's word. She began to serve as an aid, an advisor, taking commands from Yusuf and becoming more of a personal servant to Arthur, freeing Ariadne to serve more as his body guard now. Arthur grew to like her very much and when he got to speak to her, he found she was smart, lovely and elegant, much like Talia, which lead him to believe she had a similar past. When he asked however, she smiled sadly and said,

"I have no past your grace. My whole life has been spent on the Slave Island,"

It was nearly two weeks when they had to land as a storm forced them to take caution. 

They slept on the ships until the storm passed and in the morning, they took stock of their boats, their small fleet which Arthur felt very proud of. He stayed on the ship as he watched Vezhi flying overhead, his screech echoing through the sky as he climbed higher and higher towards the sun only to dive back down, free falling to the ocean before he opened his wings and caught the air currents and took off again. 

Counsel between Yusuf, the navigator and Eames all confirmed them to be on a small island, a free city close to the Island of Belladonna. They would be there in a matter of days if the wind gave sail. Arthur was as excited as he was nervous, being so close to the first of the lands that would start off the war that would reach across the country. He had faith in his king, in his army, and in his counsel. 

The stop, despite the storm, did them some good as the horses needed fresh water and room to walk in so when they landed again, everyone took the opportunity to rest and collect their bearings. Arthur was not allowed to leave the ships or the beach since the last time there had been an attempt on his life and he didn't argue; he enjoyed the time to sit and relax and watch his dragon fly across the skies. 

 

+

 

After they had rested and the slaves checked the island, Arthur was finally allowed to go with his husband to see the village. He traveled with Yusuf, Ariadne and now Mal, his small protective circle, but he always felt safer when he was with Eames.

They walked through the marketplace and bought some food and wares while everyone kept their eyes open. Sometimes, Arthur would forget and lose himself in the moment, enjoying everyone's company until he would remember the impending danger upon them.

When they returned to the ships, the entire army was there with the Koli; interacting, speaking, getting to know one and other, and becoming brethren, which was more than Arthur could have ever hoped for. When they saw Eames returning, they all stood at attention until Eames dismissed them. Yusuf spoke with the navigator, Arthur collecting Vezhi from Talia as he heard him say,

"Point us in the direction of Belladonna,"

 

+

 

Once on the ships again, Arthur sat on their bed as Eames sat on the floor in front of him as Arthur braided his hair. He felt his king's hand on his ankle, then his foot, his palm cradling his heel.

"Are you still afraid?"

"I am. But not for myself,"

"Beloved, I've gone into battle more times than I can count. This is nothing to concern yourself with,"

"I will not let you go into battle alone,"

"I will not let you be at my side. It's dangerous,"

"And what am I to do? Wait alone on these ships to see your victory from afar? I am the Koli prince, it should be my right to walk into war at your side. My place is with you,"

He finished the braid and tied off the end as he then let it fall from his hands as Eames stood up and looked at him,

"You are my prince and for me to go into battle with you at my side, is more than I can handle. I cannot let you be harmed. If something—anything—were to happen to you, it would be more then I could bear. I want you to be safe, to live."

Arthur looked down, toying with the hem of his night robe that he had pulled up to let Eames sit between his knees. He brought his hand up to his face, covering his eye as he sighed,

"It would make me look weak to stay behind,"

He felt Eames kneel down in front of him as he moved his hand back, making sure he looked him in the eye.

"It would make me look weak to watch over you instead of the battle,"

Arthur sighed deeply, looking at his husband, knowing he was right. 

"Alright, I’ll stay behind,"

Eames leaned up and kissed him softly.

 

+

 

The day they landed on the Island of Belladonna, it rained. As they rode their mounts off the ships, Yusuf let them know it was the middle of the rain season which would last for months then the rest of the year would be vast in flourishing, the Island itself known for its rich, full greens and gardens where the rarest of flowers blossomed. The thin linen they once wore in the desert was set aside in favor for their usual leather, their army uncaring of the rain. 

Eames stood before his army, uncovered, his hair wet as he sat on top of his mount, Yusuf beside him as well, uncovered but looking at ease. He wore his heavy belt, chains hanging on the side, Fisher's crown still hooked onto them on one side; the other had his sword in the scabbard. On his back he had his quiver, his bow slung on his shoulder, dirks and smaller hand blades were strapped to his thighs. He had been told by Yusuf the king of Belladonna had already been made aware of the ships landing and he was sure that they did not know the ships were full of Koli. There had been a certain number of Koli left behind the guard the ships as well as to protect Arthur, Talia, Mal, and Ariadne who were still on board and watched as their king rallied their men. 

The rain fell in sheets; hard, unforgiving, gray, and dark though still warm. Arthur wore a hooded cloak, his head protected as he held Vezhi under the robes, feeling his dragon digging his claws into his gauntlet covered forearm, his tail coiling down the rest of his arm as he hissed when he felt the rain. He was silent as Mal and Ariadne stood at his sides on the edge of the boat, watching as the army began to prepare, began to get on mounts, weapons of spears and swords in hands, archers with their quivers full on their backs. The Koli army stood before the former slave army, the slaves wore their helms and exposed faces, shields in hand as they prepared.

Eames looked up at Arthur, all their words exchanged with a look and Arthur felt proud of him, though scared just the same. He smiled at him anyway and gave a bow of his head, his council beside him bowed in respect and Eames smiled in return.

"I'll bring you back another crown, my prince!"

The army roared in response, the shouts overpowering the sound of the falling rain and Arthur nodded, feeling Vezhi peek his head out, suddenly feeling him trying to clamor out so Arthur moved his cloak back, raising his arm as Vezhi spread his wings and screeched loudly, joining in the roar of the army. 

Eames took one more look at his prince before he turned his mount and began the march forward, the Koli following as the army on foot came up right behind them, their step in uniform and flawless. Arthur brought his arm back down and Vezhi climbed up to his shoulder to watch, the chain to keep him grounded around his neck while Arthur held the other end clinking as he moved. As they began to leave, Arthur sighed deeply and he heard Mal say,

"He was already guaranteed a victory being Koli. With the army, he is just promised less casualties,"

Arthur looked at her, covered in a deep blue cloak so her eyes seem to glow and he smiled.

"I know. My king promised me a new crown. He would not lie to me,"

 

+

 

The Koli army broke through the fields, marching through the rain as they approached the kingdom of Belladonna. They had been spotted as they approached the island, but none were sure of who or what they were since there was no flag, house sigil, or banners so the king of Belladonna and his council were unsure of what to do. 

It was not until the armies began to march forward that scouts brought back the terrible news that not only was there an enemy at their gates, but they were Koli. 

The kingdom began to bring up its defenses, soldiers began taking up their arms and the king himself donned his armor as he marched his army out beyond the kingdom walls, the house sigil banners flying high. There had been rumors for some time now that the Koli had been rising and moving from the deserts across the plains, that a former king of High River who had been cast out when another kingdom demolished him, had sold his only brother to the Koli in hope of retaining the strength of their numbers and brutality.

But no one knew if the beggar king had succeeded. 

The rumors had persisted, some saying the beggar king was now looking to have his brother murdered; a mountain of gold, and even whispers of a dragon rumored to be the reward for anyone who could take down the Koli bride. Others said the beggar king was dead and it was now his brother who was wielding the force of the Koli. 

Most kingdoms dismissed the words as rumors, including the Island of Belladonna and its houses and it was not until the scouts returned with news of the Koli on their tongues that they realized some of the rumors were true. 

The king would not breathe a word of fear, but it was evident in his eyes as he heard the word Koli. 

The Koli, wanders of the desert, were fierce and brutal people who burned down cities and took slaves of those who yield, warriors who showed their pride by wearing a braid to show they had not been defeated. Savages wore their enemies’ blood as war paint, who also carried heads of kings who as trophies and their king, who was a wild man and was just as skilled with a sword as he was with a bow and arrow. Though there was word that he took the exiled prince of High River and in return, the exiled prince bore him a dragon. 

As the king's squire was strapping his armor on his body, the king swallowed hard and feared the worse as he heard the clamor outside of the castle walls, the army lining up and preparing formation, the rain pounding against the windows and stones. He was handed his helm and sword scabbard, he wrapped the belt around his waist and took his leave, his council and general behind him, giving advice, warnings and the king nodded as his squire handed him the reigns to his horse. He mounted and slid his helm on as he rode out behind his army, watching the house banners of House Hillard fly overhead. They marched forward and as they left the gates of the city, he could see in the distance the forces of the Koli, flickering lights of flames dotting along the line of defense. 

They were still getting into formation when one of the knights not too far from the king's guards went down. No one knew what happened and amidst the confusion, they checked the knight and saw an arrow piercing him through his throat. The king swallowed hard as he looked up again, past his own rows of men, the Koli shrouded by the rain in the distance and he couldn't form a single individual out of the lines. 

There was suddenly a bright, powerful light that seem to start in the center, spreading quickly down the line and then it was gone and suddenly...the king knew what it was.

The Koli were lighting arrows and firing them off before the forces of the Belladonna Island were able to gather their bearings.

The king looked up then, swallowing hard as he saw a flaming cloud coming towards them, like a swarm of death, the head of the beast on fire, racing towards them, covering them like a vast fog.

"Dear gods...help us..."


	16. Chapter 16

+

 

The battle raged on for days, the Island of Belladonna taking on more and more causalities as the Koli trampled them. 

The king witnessed first-hand the brutality of the savages, watching as his knights were run down by Koli horses and then trampled as they had their horses rear up and then come down on them, their armor doing very little to stop the damage being caused as the metal dented and gave in and god help the man who did not have his visor down and caught a hoof to the face right away. 

The men not on horseback fought the knights head on with shields and spears, smashing into each knight and then looking for open gaps in the armor to drive their spears through. They purposely looked to maim, to cause as much damage as possible, and to tear out vital organs and cause of much bleeding as possible. Swords met and clashed and slashed through the field, archers on foot were able to hold up defenses until the archers on horses rode through the outsides of the battlefield to take them down. 

Then there was Eames himself who shot off arrow after arrow with perfect aim, hitting knights who had their backs turned, through the openings between their armor; he only stopped to take the reins of his horse and plow through the line of knights and have his mount trample them.

What was more frightening to the king of Belladonna was that none of the savages wore armor. They were bare, with the exception of gauntlets and still, their casualties were fewer than what his army was taking. 

He watched as line after line of his men were brought down and the closer the Koli got, the more covered in his men's blood they were. 

They had been fortunate to survive the first wave of onslaught, shields coming up to defend the king, to defend themselves and still fires burned throughout the battlefield from where stray arrows landed, where banners were caught ablaze and lit up the way for the Koli to charge.

 

+

Eames broke through the first lines, swinging down his bow to crack against the faces of anyone who tried to come up on his sides. He reached up behind him to grab an arrow from his quiver and shot it off directly into the eye of a knight who attempted to grab him from his horse. He immediately reached up again, taking another arrow and firing it off as his horse trudged forward. When he looked up, he saw a direct path to the king and when he reached for another arrow, he felt nothing but air. He slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed the reigns of his horse instead, kicking and urging him to break into a full gallop. 

He drew his sword, feeling the rush of air and rain washing off his enemy's blood, feeling his mount stop and jump, avoiding the Belladonna defenses, hacking and slashing at those who dared to get in his way. He tore at house banners, ripping them to ribbons to add insult and as he got close enough to the guards who defended the king, he watched as they blocked his path. He roared as his horse reared up on its back legs, kicking with the front, catching some of the knights and when it came back down, he felt the crush of metal giving under the weight of his horse's hooves. 

The king was no coward and drew his weapon as he pulled down the visor of his helm down and dared to face the Koli king. 

 

+

Eames growled in the heat of the battle, his arm raised up, and blood washing off him from the rain as he charged his horse towards the king. Their swords clashed and rang throughout the field, the king doing his best and holding himself up all things considering. Eames moved as easily on his horse as he did if he was on his feet, the king gasping as he watched him circle and he had to hold the reigns of his horse with one hand and try to turn, barely dodging a sudden thrust, feeling the metal slicing at his mail on his arm and he gasped as he turned to face the Koli king again. 

He raised his sword, slashing at him, thrusting his sword forward as Eames smashed the hilt of his sword down over the king's wrist, the glove he wore blunting the hit, but not stopping the king from pulling back, crying out in pain as his hand throbbed and he wasn't sure if anything was broken. The pain shot up his arm, causing his hand to shake and he knew if he attempted to thrust his sword out again, he would drop it. He made the mistake of looking down and when he looked back up, he only had a second as the hilt of Eames' sword smashed against the slit of his visor and the king saw white.

He fell off his horse and he gasped as the air was knocked out of him, in his hand, felt cloth and for a moment, he thought had managed to tear something off the Koli king, but when he turned to see it, it was nothing but cloth from his house's banner. Eames dismounted, his full weight dropping down lightly as the mud gave under him. He walked quickly towards the king, sword in hand but the king of Belladonna was not so easy to give up. He rolled over and got up fast, shaky sword in hand as he stood up, his visor smashed in so badly, he had no choice but to lift it up and take off his helm as he threw it aside. He held the sword better in both hands as he faced Eames, seeing the Koli king before him, a crown hanging off his chains, looking not at all tired as the king himself felt.

"What are you doing here? We have caused no damage to the Koli!"

Eames held his sword firmly out in front him as he looked into the eyes of the king.

"You need not do damage to me, King of Belladonna. You need only stand in my way,"

"I will not go down without a fight!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Eames charged, lunging forward and as the king brought down his sword to stop him, Eames threw a punch, feeling the king's lip split under his fist. Eames shoved him down, watching the king stumble down, then looked up and held his sword up, the battle raging on around them. The king of Belladonna gasped at his savage attack, he had no formal training, no grace to his movements, just brute force and strength behind every movement and still, Eames moved fluidly, easily, the terrain on his side as the mud caused him to glide around the king, the rain not hindering his vision. It was as if the island itself was yielding to the Koli. He got back up, defending himself as Eames purposely slashed his sword against his mail, the king turning his head to look at the pressure he felt, glancing back up as the Koli king raised the end of his sword up, bringing the hilt down against the king of Belladonna's face. He watched his nose give and the man went down, falling on his back as he gasped and sputtered, the rain washing over his face, rinsing away the blood as it ran into his blonde hair, staining it red. Eames stood over him, pointing the tip of his sword under his chin.

"Yield,"

The king of Belladonna, gasped, feeling as if he was choking, his head spinning from the blow, his face throbbing in pain as he felt his eyes betraying him and wanting to shut.

"W-why...why the attack..."

Eames knelt down on one knee beside him, reaching for the king's sword and moving it aside. He then looked back at the beaten king.

"You stand in my way,"

"Belladonna has never attacked the Koli...have nothing...in your way,"

"You are the first in the path, that's all,"

"Path to what?"

Eames ignored him then as he grabbed the front of the king's armor and pulled him up, making him sit up. Eames then stood again, holding his sword in both hands.

"Kneel, King of Belladonna. I have a crown to give to my prince,"

 

+

The battle continued until the Koli saw their king. 

Eames rode through the battlefield, one hand holding the reigns of his horse, the other holding the head of the king by his hair. The army of the Belladonna froze as they saw their king had been defeated and the roar of the Koli tore through the rain as the opposing army began to yield, their weapons being thrown down as Eames stopped and held up the head in pride.

"Chain all those who yield! Steal whatever reward you wish, but bring me the crown of the King of Belladonna!"

The Koli's roars of victory echoed through the land, sending chills of fear through the people behind the castle walls. 

 

+

It had been days since Eames left his side and Arthur missed him and thought of him every moment he was gone. He worried for his safety and he was worried for his people. Talia played with Vezhi while he and Mal sat in and kept him company, working on needle point. He was intrigued by it, watching her sit by candle light and work so much so that she began to teach him just to pass the time. Ariadne brought news whenever the scouts returned and she was always excited, the tide of the battle turning in their favor. 

But still, he waited and he could hear nothing over the roars of the waves and the rain though some times, he thought he could hear the Koli in the distance. 

He found he hated to sleep alone now. Before, when he started to sleep alone, Eames did join him, eventually but those days while he was at battle, Arthur fell asleep alone, woke up alone and hated every second. He brought Vezhi to settle on his side to keep him company, to listen to his little dragon snore some times. It helped ease the loneliness but it wasn't the same as his husband.

Finally, when Arthur wondered how long he would have to wait, when they had not heard news in two days, the scout arrived back to their camp. Ariadne led him to her prince's door and after knocking, Arthur gave permission to enter. Mal was with him, the both of them working on the needle point when Ariadne looked in with a smile.

"Your grace, the scout is here with news. He insisted on telling you personally,"

Arthur set aside his needle point and stood up, Mal settling it on her lap as the scout came in and bowed as he said,

"Your grace, I bring news from the battlefield. Our king has won, taking the head of the King of Belladonna. The armies are sacking the city and should be back in another day,"

Arthur felt proud as he smiled and pressed his hands to his chest, happy that his king was well and victorious.

"Also, I was asked to bring you this,"

The scout opened a small satchel he was carrying and rummaged around inside it for a moment before producing a piece of parchment, folded over and held together by twine. Arthur accepted it as he dismissed the scout and he bowed his head and left and Arthur was alone with Ariadne and Mal. He sat down and undid the twine, opening the parchment as he looked at the letter. The writing was shaky and sloppy, but Arthur knew it was Eames'.

'I return to you soon with a new crown. - E' 

Arthur smiled and brought the parchment to his face, kissing it as he glowed with excitement. Mal watched him with a smile; her curls pulled up in a tail, a white dress on, sleeveless, haltered around her neck with a slit in the middle of her breasts. She wore her jewels and bangles as she settled her hands on her needlepoint.

"Good news, my lord?"

Arthur couldn't help but beam as he nodded.

"My king is returning,"

 

+

 

When Eames returned, it was triumphant. The Koli cheered, pulling along a new chain of slaves, carrying arms full of coins, jewels, finery from the castle, stolen goods and food. Their casualties had been minor, but as they returned, it was as if they hadn't lost a single man. 

In the front of the return was Eames, holding the head of the King of Belladonna, wrapped in the house banner, on his belt, his coronation crown just below Fisher's. The rain was still coming down but he marched proudly and with only thoughts of Arthur in his mind. 

When the army approached, Arthur set Vezhi back in his cage and let Talia take care of him as he grabbed his heavy hooded robe, covering his head as he ran from his room and headed to the deck of the boat, watching as the Koli army approached. Ariadne and Mal joined him, watching as they got closer and when Arthur finally saw his king, he turned from the side of the boat and ran down the gangway, minding his step and as he reached the beach, he broke free, running towards his king. 

Eames stopped his mount and quickly got off, handing the head of the king to Yusuf as he watched Arthur running to him. He opened his arms and caught him, feeling his arms around his neck and how he missed his embrace. He was still soaked and filthy from the fight, but Arthur didn't care, he only looked up and kissed him, relief flooding through him, happiness.

"You've returned to me..."

"I promised you I would,"

 


	17. Chapter 17

+

 

    The salt air, sun and water had done nothing to preserve the King of White Rock's head that had once hung over the side of their boats, despite being dipped in tar to keep it longer. Before it dropped into the sea, it had been pulled over and cleaned off, leaving just the grinning skull, all that remained of Robert Fisher.

Eames returned to camp,  bathed, and ate and slept, and then took his prince to bed, whom he had missed every second of every day he was at battle. When he awoke again, Arthur was in his arms, awake, toying with the ends of his hair, smiling to himself.

 

"How long have you been awake?"

Arthur didn't look up at him, his smile stayed in place as he continued wrapping the end of his hair around his fingers.  
  
"Just a little while. I had missed being beside you,"  
  
"So did I,"  
  
Eames had not walked away unscathed from battle. Aside from the normal aches and bruises, he had wounds from swords and barely missed arrows on his arms and his hands. They had been tended to already, bandages covering his hands so only his fingers were free, but even they bore the scars of battle. His arms too were covered but he would soon take those off before going up on deck to see his men again. Right now, he just wanted to be with Arthur and have a few more moments alone.

He buried his fingers in his hair and felt it soft to the touch, longer then before, his curls more loose, the weight causing the tendrils to be more wavey now. Arthur was warm and so light against him, though he could feel where muscle was now forming - lean and hard on his back, his shoulders rounding off, his arms less slender now. His hands, despite the callouses he grew from riding, were still soft. He tilted his head to kiss him, smelling the perfumes in his hair - the faint scent of roses and spice clinging to him - and it was a scent that Eames would forever associate with his prince.

Eventually, they had to get up, the battle not yet over and the war hardly starting as they dressed and then Arthur braided Eames' hair again. His king's hair was nearly in ruins when he had returned, caked in mud and washed in rain water, parts of it red from enemy blood. Bits of flora and leafs were tangled among the plait and Arthur took great care in washing it when his king bathed. Now, he brushed it back to its full glory, shiny and soft, clean and smooth. He took his time braiding it, making sure it was perfect and that each strand pulled tightly and evenly. When he was finally done, he tied the end off and Eames got up again, putting on his belt, now heavier with the crowns of the fallen kings. Arthur saw them as he picked up the King of Belladonna's crown, thick with gold and sapphire stones as blue as the ocean should be if it wasn't raining.

There were tiny diamonds along the curved edges of the crown, the metal work ornate and elegant.  
  
"What will I have made with this one?"  
  
"I shall make you a crown from this one...and maybe some kind of weapon with the other,"  
  
"I don't need a crown. Not if my king doesn't wear one,"  
  
"A weapon from both then,"  
  
"If that is what my king sees fit,"  
  
Eames smiled, leaning down a bit to kiss him fully before he pulled back and finished getting ready.

+

The rain continued as Eames took Arthur back into the ruins of Belladonna, with Mal, Ariadne and Yusuf at their sides on horseback.They wore capes with hoods, that shielded them from the water, even Eames now that he was not in battle. The Koli still had much to attend to in the city - taking slaves, making use of the merchants and searching the brothels while Eames' guards stood guard within the castle itself.

It was the castle Eames really wanted to show Arthur and as they entered, Arthur was a bit amazed. He had not been inside castle walls since White Rock and before that, not since his youth, but the castle of Belladonna was something else to behold. It was all vast space inside, the windows stained glass with the gods and goddesses from Belladonna, depictions of the ever lasting spring that would soon come and stories of the House Hillard that just fell under Eames' blade. There were still nobels left cowering in the castles, proper ladies and children that were protected by Arthur's word. Arthur wished he had time to explore every room, to look through every treasure, but there was still so much to be done.  
  
Yusuf, now fresh from battle, clean and back to his proper self, approached Arthur as he bowed his head. Arthur saw he had a fresh wound over his eye, the stitching still fresh so the skin was tender and red from above his right eye to his hairline. His lip was broken and had begun to scab over but he seemed as if none of his injuries troubled him.  
  
"Your grace,"  
  
"Yusuf,"  
  
He nodded with a slight smile to his advisor as he said,  
  
"There are still the nobels and the remaining family to tend to. As well as the King of Belladonna's counsel and advisors,"  
  
"Hang his advisors and the counsel. Let the children go with the elderly. The rest should be in chains,"  
  
Yusuf nodded as Eames looked at his prince, proud of him as he took his hand.

+

Once the city had been picked clean, some of the army had gone around to the docks and found more ships. They let Yusuf know and Yusuf then let his lords know. Arthur smiled and looked at Eames, squeezing his hand.  
  
"More ships...we will have a fleet in no time,"  
  
Eames looked at his prince affectionately, then turned back to Yusuf.

"They'll be good to carry the slaves and the goods as well as the horses. We need to find a drier island and rest before moving onto the next city. No doubt word will travel quickly of what occured here,"  
  
There had been cowards and deserters who in the middle of the battle had fled for their lives, not including the elderly and children Arthur let go free. Eames was sure that they would call themselves survivors as they headed to the neighboring cities and spread word of what was happening.  
  
House Hillard had fallen, the Island of Belladonna was destroyed and its people dead or in chains. The house banners had been burned and torn - Eames only kept one to carry the king's head with him. He had tried to keep their movements under wraps for as long as he could, the element of surprise on their side but now, there would be nothing to hide them. He knew it would be best to lay low for a bit.  
  
Yusuf listened to the captives. to the council assigned to death, to the slaves, all of them telling him the rumors that they had heard of the Koli. The begger king and his promises of a mountain of gold and a dragon, the whispers of the prince who birthed a dragon, the words of the Koli leaving the desert...though no one really believed any of it, until the day the Koli landed on the shores of the Island of Belladonna.  
  
Before they left, Arthur asked to see the ships they found, so Yusuf lead the way, Eames not too far away as Mal and Ariadne stayed close behind. The ships, large, powerful vessels with pure white sails seemed as if they were half raised when the battle started. The house sigial banners flew high above, flapping furiously in the rain. There was a name on the side of the boat, The Siren's Song and the ship itself was perfect.

They eventually got on board the ship and Arthur realized this was the king's ship. He turned to Yusuf as he said,  
  
"Give this ship to the soldiers who were in battle and are wounded. There is no reason they should not be comfortable,"

After the transfer, the banners were torn down and burned and the boats were once again loaded with goods and the soldiers and the slaves, they set off for a neighboring island to get away from the rain and the remains of Belladonna.  
  
As they sailed, Vezhi grew restless and he was brought above once they reached clear skies. Talia accompanied Arthur as she watched the little dragon, screeching as he climbed onto Arthur's shoulder. The prince hissed as he felt the weight of his body, his claws sinking the fabric of his cloak as his black tail whipped around Arthur's arm for balance.  
  
"You're heavy!"  
  
Vezhi gave out a little creaky sound as his wings spread, the gold color under his wings darker, looking more like paint on leather though translusant when he took flight. Once he balanced himself, Talia smiled as she held her skirts up to take the steps.  
  
"He's restless from being locked inside since the battle. And the rain,"  
  
Arthur nodded as they reached the deck and Vezhi screeched, spreading his wings as Arthur reached up and unleashed him, letting his dragon push off his shoulder as he took flight.  
  
They watched for a moment, his screech echoing through the sea, bright skies ahead of them as they put Belladonna behind them, the wind in their sails carrying towards their next destination. Vezhi flew over their ship, then the next and the next, soldiers and slaves alike watching in wonder of the dragon that was their prince's.  
  
Arthur let him fly, knowing Talia would keep an eye on him as he went in search of Eames. He soon found him at the front of the boat, looking outwards, his hand on the front hull as he held himself up. Arthur had always been in awe of his king, his size, his strength and while most of the Koli were sea sick or at the least, uncomfortable when they were first on the black sea, Eames didn't mind it and not once got sick, despite his never being on the sea before. He took to it like he did everything else, with ease as if he had done it his whole life. Arthur placed his hands on the back of his shoulders, leaning against him as he said,  
  
"Eames..."  
  
He felt his king turning slightly, pulling him forward as he put his arm around him so Arthur could rest his head on the front of his shoulder. Arthur saw that his wounds and bruises were still fresh, the stitching was raising the skin but he had refused to wear the bandages any longer. His hands however, were still covered, the worse of the damage done to them. He was relieved it was that and nothing else that Eames had gotten during battle and he was once again in awe of his king.

"How long will we rest?"

"Not too long. It doesn't matter when we attack next, I'm sure the other kingdoms will try their best to be prepared for us,"

Arthur understood as he let his eyes close for a moment, feeling the ocean breeze blow across his skin, the scent of the sea and the mist spraying as waves crashed against the boat, rocking them slightly, the sun warm and for once, not blistering on his skin. He felt a shadow pass over him and when he opened his eyes and looked up, Vezhi was passing over before turning back towards the boat.

He began to spread his wings, his feet going out in front of him as Arthur held his gaunlet covered arm out to him and braced himself, feeling his dragon catch onto him. His wings gusting blew air in his face and his tail coiled down his arm, making little noises coming from him as Arthur strained to hold him up. He grunted a little, lifting him up, feeling him claw up to his shoulder, sinking his nails into the leather of his waistcoat. It was a moment before Arthur was able to right himself and Eames held him, steadying him.

"It won't be long before you're not able to do that,"

"I can hardly do it now,"

Eames laughed a bit, petting Vezhi as he craned his head towards him.

 

+

     They sailed East of Belladonna, landing somewhere in between Belladonna and their next target, Dragonfire - a land of eternal summer. While it rained and bloomed in Belladonna, Dragonfire was where dragons once reigned. Dragonfire was hot, but had life and rivers and the kingdom was built around the remains, in a valley of mountain ranges.

But for now, they landed on a smaller island not too far from there, uninhabited and alone. Dragonfire was just a small blur in the horizon but soon enough, it would be in the palm of Eames' hand.

Camp was set up by the slaves and Vezhi was free to fly around, screeching and diving into the blue waters only to shoot back up and continue his flight. Arthur and Talia watched from the shore as Yusuf approached them and stood by his prince's side. Eames was attending to matters of his guards and his army and so Arthur waited for him with his council.

"Yusuf..."

He turned and looked at his advisor as he saw him looking back at him.

"Your grace?"

"Tell me about Dragonfire. Isn't that where you found Vezhi's egg?"

Yusuf nodded as Talia was curious as she said,

"Excuse me to interfere your grace, but if Vezhi's egg was found on Dragonfire, wouldn't there be more?"

"Yes. Dragonfire is a closely guarded kingdom. People believe they still have dragons there, which is why I went myself,"

"Did you go for Eames?"

"Yes, your grace. My king asked me to find the best gift I could for his bride and he sent me across many countries and islands. Not being Koli but being under them gave me the ability to travel unbothered. I found many books, silks, jewels, clothes but when I traveled to Dragonfire, I thought perhaps I could find something rare there. I was right,"

"But...I doubt the people of Dragonfire would just hand over a dragon's egg. They're valuable,"

"I had to steal it. But it was worth it for my king...and now for my prince,"

Arthur smiled as Vezhi flew by, splashing down not too far from them and then pushing out of the water, wings causing water to crash about him as he finally took off again. Talia clasped her hands together as she smiled at Vezhi, her head following him as he flew higher into the sky again. When he landed, Arthur put his chain around his neck and passed him over to Talia so she could take him back to camp as Arthur stayed with Yusuf, watching as the sun begin to lower.

"Yusuf, how did you come to be Eames' advisor?"

He watched him pause, the scab on his lip now darker than before, his stitches no longer as tender looking though the skin still swollen. When he looked down, he tucked his hands in his robe sleeves as he then glanced back up, looking at the sea.

"My home is thousands of miles and a hundred years ago. I'm not sure it even stands anymore. I swore a vow to my father's king to protect and serve him as one of his Black Guards...but it was a mistake. I was so young and foolish...and I fell in love with the king's daughter. She was promised to another, but I couldn't bear the thought of her being with another man so I stole her away. I was exiled from my country, my princess at my side. It didn't matter to us...so long as we were together,"

Arthur could hear the sadness in his voice and despite knowing how it would end, he asked anyway.

"What happened to her?"

"She grew ill one day. And despite my better efforts to bring her the best medicines and healers, she died. Without her, I had nothing. When the Koli came to our city, I yielded to the king, begging for an audience to tell him my worth. Luckily, he listened to me and I have been in his service since,"

"But you knew what the Koli where and you still begged to service them?"

Yusuf nodded.

"I'd rather be in the king's good graces than his slave. I regretted nothing,"

Arthur nodded, understanding that feeling all too well.

"Dragonfire holds many treasures doesn't it?"

"Yes, and a worthy king to battle with. They call him the Blood Viper, he's supposedly as vicious as the Koli...whispers say his father married a Koli woman and dressed her up as a lady to have her pass as nobility. But of course, they're just whispers. The King of Dragonfire has the height of a Koli and has their light hair, though touched by the fires of Dragonfire, red. They say he's cruel and savage, brutal to a fault, his counsel often having to pull him in for the temper that is known to have,"

Arthur felt a little knot in his chest, afraid of a king with rumors of Koli blood running through his veins.

"Gods..."

"Do not fear, your grace. I have all the faith in the world in my king,"

"I do too, Yusuf,"


	18. Chapter 18

+

 

For the next few days, they rested and did not speak of the impending battle. They slept and made love and spoke of nothing. They didn’t speak of the Blood Viper King or speak of Dragonfire - they just relaxed with each other.

Arthur had his king all to himself. They took their meals together and Arthur would braid his hair while his king sat on the floor, cradling his foot as he sat on the bed behind him. They would go for walks around the uninhabited island and waste long hours just kissing.

When Arthur knew the days of rest were numbered, he finally asked his king,

“When the war is over, will it always be like this?”

Eames smiled, smoothing his hair away from his face.

“Yes, my prince. It’ll be like this until the end of our days,”

Arthur smiled and in his heart, he anticipated those days.

  
+

The days of rest were soon over faster than Arthur thought. He felt as if he had just closed his eyes and woke up to find that the days were gone. Soon, Eames was back to planning with his fiercest guards and Yusuf, plotting to take Dragonfire and the Red Viper.

When the Slave Army was taken into the fold of the Koli, Eames had their commanders brought into his inner circle which further endeared him to the rest of the army.

Arthur sat in on the meetings to be just as informed knowing that as the prince, just because he was not going into battle personally, didn’t mean he should remain ignorant.

They stood around a table, the map of Dragonfire spread open, the painting marking territory of the country, the sea to the east and south, the rest of the world to the north and west, which marked the end of their days at sea.

“What will give us trouble will be the mountains. The city is encased along the terrain, the dragon bones will also slow us down,” Said Yusuf, pointing to the circle of mountains with the city inside.

Eames nodded as Arthur looked, seeing what Yusuf was talking about.

“We can pass it. With our horses and our men on foot, it will not be a problem. What will be a problem is that we no longer have the element of surprise on our side,”

“With White Rock and Belladonna underfoot, Dragonfire is surely on guard,” Said Yusuf.

Eames was quiet for a moment, looking at the map as he said,

“We’ll attack at night. We’ll land on the north and ride across and when night falls, we’ll attack,”

The guards nodded in approval, one of them saying,

“The people of Dragonfire obviously cannot stay within the mountains, they leave for the sea, at the base, there’s an opening which would be perfect to attack through,”

“The gates. We can tear them down, have the soldiers on foot climb over the rest on horses will break through the gates and flood down upon them before they even realize what’s happening,” Said Eames.

Yusuf nodded, liking the plan. Arthur was curious, looking at the city as he asked,

“Where is the king’s castle?”

Yusuf pointed to the tallest point of what could be a castle on the map.

“Here. It’s to our advantage actually. The towers point towards the sea and if news traveled to them as quickly as we believe, they will be anticipating us from the sea,”

Arthur nodded, very much believing in his king’s counsel and in his king.

“My lord, when do we move?” Asked one of the guards.

“The moment we land.”

+

That night, they set sail and Arthur looked back longingly on their little island that had once been paradise for him and his king. He knew they had bigger concerns, that there was a mission to complete, but all the same, his heart felt heavy as they sailed off.

Arthur sat with Vezhi in their cabin, his not so little dragon asleep in his cage, with his body curled up and his head tucked under his wing, hiding away from the light. Talia had fed him, then excused herself for the night, while Ariadne and Mal remained with the prince. They were his counsel, his confidants and he had no trouble telling them what was on his mind, of his concerns and worries when he knew he couldn’t tell anyone else.

“This Blood Viper is what is worrying me the most,”

Mal was the honest one and while she meant well, her words were sharp.

“I have heard stories of the Red Viper. I have heard he carries weapons with the blades and tips covered in poison. I heard he is afraid of no man and that like Koli men, he goes into battle with no armor,”

Arthur covered his face, a knot settling in his stomach.

“My King is fearless. He will not lose,”

“Of course not your grace, the King has always been undefeated,” Replied Mal.

Ariadne agreed.

“I have never seen the king lose. Ever. And his guards will be there, Yusuf as well. Yusuf would sooner put himself in harm’s way to defend the king,”

Arthur nodded, knowing it to be true, more than so after speaking with him.

“All the same, I’m afraid. I will always be afraid when my lord husband goes into battle. He is the love of my life, he is all I’ve ever known...all I’ve cared to know. And I will always be afraid for him,”

“Then be afraid for him, your grace. Since he lacks the fear, someone should do it for him. No one else is better suited,” Said Mal.

  
+

  
When Arthur was alone, he waited up for Eames. He sat in his sheer night robe and read, yawning from time to time until Eames came in. He sat up, putting his book aside as he smiled at the sight of him.

“Eames...”

His king wore his usual attire, the gauntlets on his forearms, his chains hanging from his belt and the two crowns, promised to Arthur. He went over to him and sat down.

“Dove, why are you awake still? It’s late,”

“I wanted to wait for you. I also wanted to ask you, when are we landing?”

“With luck, by late afternoon tomorrow,”

“Then we have tonight for us,”

Eames nodded as he stood up and turned towards him as he reached for the crowns and lifted the King of Belladonna’s crown.

“I should leave these here with you. They’ll look nicely when I bring you a third,”

Arthur nodded as Eames unhooked one, then the other as he set them on a table in their cabin as he then undressed, his belt coming off, a soft sigh of relief expelled each night he removed it. He undid the gauntlets then sat down to remove his boots but Arthur got up as he knelt on the floor and began to undo the straps and laces around his boot.

“My prince...you should not be on the floor removing my boots,”

“I want to,”

Eames reached down, cupping his face, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip as he admired his prince. Arthur leaned back again to remove his boots and once he was barefoot, Eames again reached for Arthur to help him up, but instead, his prince crawled further between his knees and began undoing the lacing of his pants. Eames was surprised, his prince had never done anything like that before and he watched as he was undone and Arthur reached in, taking his cock out as he stroked him to full hardness. He groaned as Arthur tilted his head, leaning closer as he hesistantly took a shy lick, feeling the tic from Eames’ thighs as he tensed.

“What....you don’t...”

“Shh, my king...I want to do this. I want the taste of you on my tongue. I want to pleasure you with my mouth,”

Eames would always wonder where his sweet prince even attained the knowledge to do such a thing but for Arthur, it was easy to learn, his closest counsel being women. While he shyly listened and sometimes turned red as they exchanged whispers, he did learn a thing or two.

Though he had only ever heard of what to do, he was eager and excited to try himself, swallowing Eames up, stopping when he felt uncomfortable, minding his teeth, going slowly, stealing glances up at his king as he heard him moaning, his hand on his cheek as if to guide him.

He kept going despite his jaw aching all because he loved the sounds Eames was making in his pleasure and when he came, Arthur didn’t move away, feeling the heat of his seed on his tongue, tasting it for a moment before swallowing it.

He was proud of himself, glad he was able to do such a thing for his king and that night, Eames slept so deeply, so peacefully, that in the morning, Arthur was awake before him, something that rarely happened.

They ate breakfast together while Talia fed Vezhi and he smiled each time their eyes met, Eames smiling back. They were quiet during the entire meal but Arthur understood why. After they bathed and changed clothes, the boats were docked and they began to unload. From here on, they were on land again, traveling with a much bigger camp, more horses, more soldiers, more slaves. Eames was in the front, leading the way with Arthur at his side, and their guards behind them with Yusuf.

They traveled some distance from the sea, until the mountain range was in view and then they stopped. Eames sent out scouts to make sure they weren’t spotted as the slaves began to set up camp hidden along the trees. It was hot and humid, not like the desert where it was dry and it was uncomfortable at best. Everyone had a thin sheen of sweat at all times, and when the sun began to set, Arthur felt that knot in his stomach tightening up.

The night quickly flooded the skies and after having a light meal, Eames went to speak with his army and guards. When the sky was black, the army began to prepare, strapping on weapons, sharpening spears and swords, filling quivers with arrows. Eames shed his bandages from the previous battle, the cuts and wounds still raw but he would work through it. Arthur watched as his king prepared for battle - the light was gone and only a few torches were allowed to be lit for the soldiers to dress in. Ariadne stood by Arthur holding the torch for Eames as Arthur handed him his sword belt, then held his quiver full of arrows close to him while he held his bow with the other. When Eames was ready, he turned to his prince and looked at him, taking his hands in his.  
Arthur looked down at his fingers, the cuts still so fresh on his hand and he looked up at Eames.

“Come back to me, my king,”

“I will bring you back another crown,”

Arthur smiled as he felt Eames let go of his hands to cup his face, kissing him deeply as Arthur stood up on the balls of his feet and held onto his gauntlet covered wrists. When Eames let go, Arthur stood back, flushed as he looked down with a soft blush on his cheeks.

Eames turned and got his mount, getting up quickly as his army began to fall into formation. Yusuf rode by his king’s side, his guards behind them while Arthur stood with Mal, Talia and Ariadne, a few of the guards by them, the slaves standing by, putting out the torches and leaving some by Arthur and his counsel. They exchanged one more look as Arthur then bowed his head, his counsel bowing at the waist while the slaves did the same. Eames bowed his head to him as well before turning his mount and began to lead his army out towards the mountain range.

Arthur sighed to himself, his hands clasped together in worry and he didn’t move until the last soldier was gone into the thicket of the woods.

  
+

It was easier to see through the woods the further they marched. The moon shone brightly overhead and each step of his mount was cautious and slow since they didn’t want to risk tripping over a root or rock or bone. It was still warm out, the humidity not as strong as it was when they landed but he still felt sweat clinging insistantly to his skin. Behind him, his army marched silently, the only sounds he heard were the horses and the sounds of a branch being snapped or the crunching of grass.

The march was shorter than he expected and when he looked up, the base of the mountain was not too far from them. He held the reigns of his mount and turned it as he looked at his commanding officer as he softly said,

“Send word to the foot soldiers to begin the climb. The mountain is not too far from us now,”

The officer nodded as he went to do as told and Eames looked at Yusuf, gesturing with his head to move.

It was only a matter of moments until the soldiers began to silently climb, the ones on horseback began reaching the front of the gates first. The soldiers crept through the night, looking up to see Dragonfire soldiers marching along the rim of the mountain above the gates, two flickering torches being their only light. Eames nodded to Yusuf, who gave a silent command as two arrows silently flew through the air. The soldiers fell - one pitched forward onto their side, the other collapsed on the rim. Two more arrows fired off and snuffed out the flame of the torches.

“Chain the gates and prepare to pull them loose at my command,”

The soldiers did as told, bonding links from the chains on their belts to the ones on the reigns of their mounts and running the length to the iron gates, moving quietly. There was only the silent clinking of metal on metal as Eames glanced up and saw one of his soldiers duck down at the very top of the jagged peaks of the mountains surrounding the city. He knew they were prepared to strike as they all were and he only waited for the scouts to return with news.

“They know nothing, my lord. The city sleeps,”

Eames nodded as he brought his hand up, Yusuf doing the same to give the commands to the soldiers up on the mountains.

“Pull the gates and attack.”


	19. Chapter 19

+

 

The gates were torn down as Eames pulled his sword from the scabbard and rode in. He watched as his soldiers jumped over and slid in, the shouts of the Koli army filling the air as soldiers began coming out of the Dragonfire castle.

Eames watched, Yusuf beside him, weapon ready as the guards began running to defend against the Koli soldiers. The castle emptied quickly as the gates were drawn down and the army began to march out. Eames turned his horse towards the gates, his guards right behind him as the banners of the house flew through the night sky. Torches lit the path as Eames caught sight of the king himself.

He wore no armor and his hair was long and blonde but had highlights of red streaked throughout it, tied back at the nape of his neck. His mount was black, as was his clothing and behind him flew his house sigil, a black background with a red viper in a circle, looking as if it would devour its own tail. Eames could see the Koli in his eyes, in his hair, in his manner and he knew the rumors of his parentage was true. He could also see the Blood Viper had no fear in his eyes - in fact, he looked as if he was looking forward to the battle.

“Koli King! I was wondering when you would approach my kingdom! Your conquests of Belladonna and White Rock have reached us and I must say, I'm impressed. Although, taking on the spoiled boy king of White Rock and a cowardly old man of Belladonna is nothing! Dragonfire will give you the battle a king of your stature deserves. I will honor you and bury you among our other fallen kings!”

He bowed his head at him and Eames smirked, grinning at the cocky man before him.

Around them the battle had already started - the screams of men tore through the night, the clash of swords echoed through the city and the whistling of arrows as they tore through the air. Eames finally responded to him.

“We shall see king of Dragonfire! By the end of the battle, I’ll have your hair wrapped around the hilt of my sword!”

The Blood Viper narrowed his eyes at him, understanding what he meant, as he then pressed his heels into the sides of his horse and commanded his army to move just as Eames did the same.

  
+

The battle pressed on with far more casualities on Eames’ side then before. The Blood Viper was just as furious as the Koli were and showed no mercy, and neither did his soldiers. It got Eames’ blood going to face a real foe, an actual opposing battle and he grinned like a mad man as he tore through the fight, covered in the blood of his enemies.

He shot off as many arrows as he had and when he was empty, he pulled his sword free and began to hack and slash at his enemies, watching them fall. Yusuf, wielding his whip, was in the corner of Eames' eye and stilled the coil it at his arm to pull out his own sword and have his king’s defense.

The night hid the brutalities of war. Eames could only see by flickers of torches and when the man fell it was dark again until another torch took its place. The moon was his guide to see when to attack and made the blood spilled on the ground look like ink.

“Yusuf! You still alive?”

He heard a chuckle from his advisor as his mount rode beside him.

“Always your grace!”

“Get a torch. We need to face this Blood Viper in the light. The darkness gives him cover to hide like the craven he is!”

Yusuf again laughed as he turned his mount and shouted a command that passed quickly through the ranks and Eames watched with pride as his archers lit their arrows and fired off along the battlefield, hitting enemies at the same time as they lit the way for Eames.

+

Eames panted as dawn broke through the tops of the mountains. Tired from fighting all night, but with his defenses up, he clutched his sword firmly in his hand and searched for the the Blood Viper.

As he held the reigns of his mount, he turned and saw the Blood Viper across the other side of the grounds. His guards were doing their best to keep him back - his black stallion reared up and stomped its hooves as the king tried to make his way around. Eames grinned as he looked around; his guards still fought and the sounds of dying men were now connected to the sight as the sun’s rays flooded into the valley. The flames from the arrows still burnt, and the neighboring homes of the kingdom took the brunt of the damages, but they lit the night sky when Eames and his army needed it. Yusuf and his own guards wouldn’t stop him so he rode forward, knowing they would be close behind as the Red Viper broke through and began to charge at Eames full speed, his sword brandished as they raced towards each other.

The sound of their swords cracking echoed through the mountains and Eames was impressed with the strength of the Blood Viper. He saw how despite being high born, being educated and groomed as a king, he still moved the with fierceness of the Koli. Whatever training was instilled in him was quickly thrown aside to match Eames stroke for stroke, with wild and pure force. Eames thrust his sword forward as his horse moved and watched the Blood Viper leaning back, the tip of the blade missing his throat but cutting the cloth of his doublet. The Blood Viper took his own swing, Eames lifting his arm to avoid the cut, making his horse rear up as the Blood Viper was taken by surprise and nearly lost his balance, the grip on his reins tightening as he was forced back. As the mount came back down Eames hacked at him, drawing the first blood as the Blood Viper hissed in pain, his sword blocking most of the blow but not preventing the edge cutting into his shoulder. Eames yanked it back, slicing the wound further. The Blood Viper’s eyes grew darker as he charged forward again.

They each exchanged blows and cuts - some minor, some deep - but Eames would not stop, determined to bring the king down and the Blood Viper determined to keep his kingdom.

“Yield!”

Eames laughed at the man’s gall to demand him to stop and Eames knew he was truly no Koli, because no Koli would demand a man to yield - he would make him.

Eames sent another thrust to him and as he predicted the king to block, he raised his hand up and brought the hilt of his sword down over the freshly inflicted wound on his shoulder. As the Blood Viper howled in pain he reached down to grasp the dirk in his belt and and brought it down into the meat of Eames’ thigh. He hissed, feeling the pain racing up his leg and he risked letting go of his reins as he reached over and grabbed the king by his doublet and yanked him off his horse, hearing him struggle and fight but down he went nonetheless. Eames took the moment to take the small blade out as he got off his horse, throwing aside the blade and holding his own in his hand, seeing the king of Dragonfire up on his feet already.

Eames took a step forward, feeling the pain shocking his leg and he stilled for a moment, making sure his footing was steady before charging forward and catching the king off guard. Eames used the vast differences between them to his advantage and saw that while he was cocky and confident, the Blood Viper's anger would blind him and force him to rage wildly out of control. Eames found he could move around him easily, dodge his attacks and lay his own down. As they fought, Eames could feel his leg threatening to give and he knew he had to finish this before he was forced to fall and shame himself...and more importantly, his prince.

He blocked the swing coming at him from the Blood Viper and countered with a punch, knocking the king back as he dropped his sword. Eames finished the battle as he thrust his sword forward and caught the king in his chest, the end coming out the back of him. Eames grinned at him, pushing the sword forward even further to make sure the king knew he was done.

As he stood before the king, he heard him gasping for air, though it sounded like a wheezing laugh.

“It’s....it’s a hollow victory for you Koli king....”

Eames looked at him, his smile not faltering.

“Doesn’t feel hollow on my end,”

“The dirk...”

Eames felt the throb in his leg but didn’t dare look down at it.

“What of it?”

“P-poisoned...you’re not much longer either...”

He felt the concern for his leg, the rumor his counsel told him, the reasons they called him the Blood Viper King. He saw him laughing, the life leaving his body as he wheezed out,

“L-long...l-live...the king...”

Eames dropped him as he felt the flush of heat wash over him and he looked up, seeing the sun overhead and he told himself it was that and nothing else. He stepped back and wobbled but refused to fall when he heard Yusuf distantly calling his name. He stood where he was, knowing his advisor would help him.

“Your grace?”

Yusuf got off his mount and approached his king as Eames breathed deeply.

“I’ve been poisoned. I can’t....I can’t let my men know. I need to get back...but...the Viper....”

Eames gestured to his body but even that seem to take a lot of him. Yusuf nodded as he said,

“Just do it quickly, your grace. We’ll take you back to camp right away,”

Yusuf leaned down, grasping his king’s sword and put it back in his hand as he then propped up the Blood Viper king, putting him in the path of his king’s sword as Eames took a swing, not making it through, his strength quickly leaving him as he tried once more, his sword clumsy and heavy, making half hacked marks at the Blood Viper’s throat. After what felt like forever, the head came off and Yusuf wrapped it in the house banner before helping  
Eames back on his mount.

“I’ll take care of everything your grace, you return to camp,”

He called over his king’s guard as he told him,

“The King and I have business to attend to. You round the men, take care of things here. Announce it to the camp that the King of Dragonfire is dead,”

The guard nodded as Yusuf got his own horse and quickly mounting and rode along side his king, Eames forcing himself up right, holding himself steady as he began the journey back to camp.

  
+

Arthur expected the grand return of his king from before. He expected all to be well. He did not expect to have his worst fears confirmed as he sat in his tent with Mal and Talia, Ariadne rushing in with a worried look on her face.

“The king returned,”

Arthur did not understand her face as he stood up.

“Then why the concern? That’s good news,”

Talia rose from her sleep, Mal yawning as she gathered her skirts to sit up and help Talia up. Arthur himself was in his sleeping robes, but he had refused to sleep until he got news of his king.

“The scout said something was wrong, but he doesn’t know what your grace,”

Arthur pulled up his heavier robe despite the heat as followed Ariadne out and stood along the grass as he saw his king returning with Yusuf and no one else. His concern began to grow as he saw them, his king looking weary and Arthur immediately ran to them. Ariadne followed as quickly as she could and when she reached them, Arthur was already demanding to be told what happened.

“The king has been poisoned, your grace. I did not want the men to know so I brought him back myself. We need a healer, quickly,”

Arthur felt the fear bubbling up in his chest but he took a hold of it, not wanting to fall to pieces as he took the reins of Eames’ horse and lead them back to camp with Yusuf following. He walked as quickly as he could, demanding Ariadne go ahead and prepare their tent. As he walked, he heard Eames saying something to him so Arthur looked up at him.

“What is it my king?”

“I’ve returned to you...”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at him anyway as he said,

“I know, my love. As you promised. But now I need to tend to you so you won’t leave me permanetly,”

“I would never...”

Arthur smiled at him in response.

  
It felt as if the short run was so much longer before they reached their camp grounds. Arthur and Yusuf helped him off his horse and into their tent. Eames still walked well though slowly, and Arthur took that as a good sign. He dismissed Ariadne and told her to bring a healer to them as Mal and Talia helped their king take off his boots. Arthur undid his belt and saw fresh cuts and wounds on him, his skin stained with blood and soot from the battle, braid once again in ruins. He watched Eames’ face - he looked as if he was nodding off, and his skin burned yet was also losing its color under the filth. On his pant leg was a large blood stain running from his thigh down past his knee, a slit in the leather showing where he was poisoned.

Once he was undressed and helped into the tub, Arthur dismissed the girls and bathed his husband. He talked to him softly and listened as he responded in gibberish - he feared the worse as his king grew exhausted and weak with every moment. Once he was clean, Arthur tied his hair back and helped his husband into bed. He pressed down a towel on his leg to assist the bleeding, but it wasn’t the wound he was worried about.

When the healer arrived, Arthur was furious.

“I sent for you earlier, what took you so long?!”

“Forgive me your grace, I was on the battlefield,”

“The battle has been won, your king is poisoned! Your place should have been here!”

The healer bowed his head and apologized as he tended to Eames as Arthur watched.

He wasn’t sure when Yusuf returned or when Ariadne, Mal and Talia stood at his side offering him food and drink. He waved it off, focused on his king and worried for him, his nerves unsettled as he feared the worse. As the healer finished, he turned to Arthur and said,

“I’ve given him some herbs, tended to the wounds but unless I know what was exactly given to him, I’m not sure what I can do. But the king is strong...he will last long enough for me to find out,”

Arthur nodded.

“Go. Find out. Yusuf?”

The advisor stood at Arthur’s side.

“I want to find out what my king was poisoned with. Execute anyone who refuses to help. And once an antidote is found, I want all of the Blood Viper’s family hung. Right now display his body as a sign of their defeat and as a warning to them if they dare to defy,”

“Yes, your grace,”

The healer followed Yusuf as Arthur then told Ariadne, Mal and Talia to leave. Arthur got into bed with his husband and was finally allowed to be weak. He rested his head on Eames’ chest, his eyes closing as he felt the tears trickling out, his hand clutching at him, a soft sob escaping his throat.

“My king....Eames...please don’t leave me. Please...I’m nothing without you. You made me your prince...please don’t leave me...you’re all I’ve ever known...you have to put your child in me again...Eames...I love you...please, fight this...”

He cried softly, fear shaking him, knowing he would never be able to move on without him. He was no warrior, no soldier. He was a scared Koli prince, nothing without his king. He couldn’t imagine his life without Eames and he didn’t want to. As he opened his eyes - his lashes wet, tears clinging still - he felt Eames’ arm around him, his head turned towards him though he remained asleep. Arthur inched up a little, smoothing his hand over Eames’ beard, fingers softly scratching him as he heard his name on his lips. He stilled, giving him a little hope as he leaned closer to him, kissing his mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

+

Over the next few days, Arthur proved to be every bit as brutal and vicious as if he was bloodborn Koli himself. He let his best healers and those from Dragonfire attend to his king - guards watching close by should they dare try anything, and Mal and Talia ever vigilant as added protection as Arthur rode into Dragonfire’s kingdom himself with Vezhi on his shoulder. He wore his leather waistcoat and pants, gauntlets on his arms, and his blades at his back. Yusuf and Ariadne rode beside him as Vezhi clung to both of his shoulders, his chain and collar at his neck as Arthur held it with the reins of his horse. He watched his soldiers salute him as he rode by and he nodded his head in response and watched the army of Dragonfire stare in awe, or in shock, he wasn’t sure. Vezhi roared at them in response, scaring them as Arthur pressed on.

He was pleased to see the body of the king of Dragonfire strung up at the castle entrance, his head gone, but the clothing still on his body. His house banners were wrapped around him as ropes and chains held him by the arms up against the stone of his castle.

As Arthur approached the entrance he stopped his mount, and Yusuf and Ariadne got off. Ariadne stood by her prince and Yusuf called forth the soldiers who were standing guard at the castle. With them they dragged the first group of people to Arthur - mostly older men, counsel he assumed as they were forced to kneel in the mud full of ashes and blood. One man refused to kneel, even as the guard sneered at him and pointed his spear to the side of the man's neck.

“Kneel before my prince, trecherous scum!”

“I will not kneel to a child.”

He was proud, Arthur gave him that much. Vezhi roared at him, his screech echoing throughout the valley and Arthur watched with much satisfaction as fear filled the man's eyes.

“You must be in charge of this mess,” Arthur said.

“I am the high counsel of Dragonfire, Peter Browning of House Browning and I will yield to no prince or king that is not my own.”

“Well your king is dead. Your kingdom in ruins, sacked and burned and I am no child. You will kneel or you’ll be forced to kneel.”

“Go on then and force me to. Killing me will not help your cause.”

“I said nothing of killing you.”

Arthur nodded to the guard as he moved the spear from Browning’s throat and slashed at the back of his knee, forcing the man to kneel. Arthur looked down at him cruelly as he smiled a little.

“Now that we’ve moved on, I want to know who gave the Blood Viper the poison used on his blades and the antidote. Whoever tells me will have his life spared and will be allowed to go free. I will not put you to the sword or in chains. I’ll even reward you with whatever you wish. Don’t tell me and I’ll see you all hung, starting with your families - children first, then your women, then you,”

The men looked back and forth at each other, nervous, except Browning who looked up at him defiantly.

“If none of us tell you, you’ll never know what poison was used. The healer from here knows nothing of poisons. Your king will die.”

Vezhi craned his neck towards him, smoke coming from his nostrils as he showed off his black needle teeth. Browning had the good sense to pull back as Arthur looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Yusuf, hang all of the counsel’s families, then the counsel. Then hang Browning’s. Make him watch. We’ll see if somewhere along the line, Browning will have the good sense to spare his family from his pride. Gentlemen, now anything you say holds no merit. You can all thank Browning for your sentences.”

+

Arthur watched as the counsel was hung, each begging and pleading for their lives but all Arthur wanted to know was the antidote.

Everything else fell on deaf ears.

He was hardened as Vezhi perched over his shoulder, leaning down to be pet. Arthur watching the first children being lined up to a branch that had been tied down at the end and staked to the ground so it was lower to them. Ropes were strung over and tied off as nooses were formed and the children waited, crying for their mothers. Their mothers screamed and cried, begging for mercy as the fathers pleaded with Arthur to reconsider.

Arthur only pet his dragon, watching coldly as the soldiers put the nooses over the children's heads and tightened it around their necks. Once the first of them were ready, the soldiers stepped back. Arthur nodded as the soldier cut the rope and the children were pulled from the earth, their feet kicking as some of the women fainted and the men fell to their knees, covering their faces as they wailed.

When the children stilled, they were cut down and the second set of ropes were prepared. As the soldiers did their work, Browning - who was standing there calmly, despite the back of his knee bleeding badly - looked at Arthur.

“At least have the bodies moved before the women are hung over their dead children.”

“Why? It won’t matter in a moment.”

Browning’s family was chained at his side, his wife and two girls crying and shaking as they were made to watch the people they have known all their lives die in such a cruel way. Browning’s wife held her husband’s wrist, begging him to stop this, but he shushed her and the women were hung as well.

Arthur was truly impressed at Browning’s composure as he watched his friends, neighbors, even some of his family members - nieces, nephews, cousins - all hung before him. However, as his girls were being pulled away from their mother, screaming, Browning hobbled toward Arthur again with the guards right at his back.

“Stop this!”

Arthur looked at him, Vezhi’s smoke from his nostrils flared in his direction as Arthur said,

“I told you what I needed and now when your family is on the chopping block you’re ready to talk?”

Browning let his head hang in shame as he then looked back up.

“It’s different when it’s my own family. Don’t do this.”

“Tell me what I need to know.”

Browning grit his teeth and Arthur could see the man’s pride wrestling with the need to protect his family. Faced with the knowledge that not only did he let his fellow noblemen die because of him, but also that his family would face the same fate yet at the same time he would let his king down, his kingdom and his house name. At least if he and his family died, they would die with honor rather than live in shame. But he knew he couldn’t let his innocent girls die because of his pride.

“There is...there is a tower where the king kept his poisons.”

“Which is it?”

“It’s The Dragon’s Kiss. Derived from the blossoms of Belladonna. The bottle is clear, easily mistaken for water. The antidote is dervived from the poison itself.”

He hung his head again, heavy with shame as his girls were brought back, their mother holding them close as Arthur looked at Yusuf and nodded. His advisor went with the soldiers to the tower as Browning looked up at Arthur.

“You’ll let my family go?”

Arthur nodded as the soldiers unchained them. Browning raised his hands to be unchained as well but Arthur stopped him.

“I let your family go. Not you. I’m waiting for the poison to be brought back and tested. If my king lives, you live. If not, or you’re lying to me, then you’ll die.”

“But I’ve told you the truth!”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

  
+

It felt like hours as Browning waited in chains, his family refusing to leave his side as the poison was brought down from the Blood Viper’s tower and showed to Browning to confirm the bottle being correct. The king’s healer had been brought back to the kingdom by then and was told what Browning told them as he worked on the antidote. When it was ready, it was rushed back to the Koli and Arthur held his breath as he was tortured with the idea of staying.

He wanted to be strong and stay. He wanted to have word brought to him that Eames was better, that his king was asking for him while he stood over Browning but he couldn’t bring himself to stay. He wanted so very much to return to Eames, to see him well, to be there when his eyes opened.

He knew it was reasons like that, that he could never be without his king. Eames would have stayed and waited, because he was true Koli and he was so much stronger than Arthur.

The prince left Yusuf in charge as he returned back to camp with Ariadne as quickly as he could. Once he arrived back to their tent Mal and Talia greeted him as they cleared the healers out of the way. Arthur saw his king was asleep still and he felt some relief that he had not missed him waking up. Eames had been bandaged, his wounds from battle covered now, some of his color back in his face.

“The antidote has been administered, your grace. All we can do now is wait.”

Arthur turned and looked at the healer from Dragonfire and then at his guards.

“Thank you. When my king rises, kill the Dragonfire healer.”

The healer from Dragonfire gasped as he trembled and tried to plead,

“Your grace...I’ve helped your king. I’ve done as you asked.”

“I don’t care. I want nothing to do with your wretched people and your skills any further. Take him from my sight and wait for word of my king.”

The guards nodded as they removed the healer from the tent. Arthur then handed Vezhi to Talia, the dragon heavy and Talia gasping slightly as his weight shifted fully to her. She set him by his cage as Mal stood by her prince.

“Your grace, may I bring you something to eat or drink? I know your night and day have been long,”

Arthur felt the gnawing ache at his stomach, reminding him he had not eaten in nearly a day.

“Yes...thank you,”

“Ariadne will be at the front of your tent. I’ll return in a moment,”

Arthur nodded and thanked her as Talia excused herself with a short bow and left, leaving Arthur alone with his king. He undid his gauntlets and removed his boots and waistcoat as he got into bed beside Eames, pulling his arm over him as he rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beating against his ear. The beat was strong and steady and he smiled, knowing his king would not leave him.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke, there were lanterns lit in their tent, a tray of fruits and some meat on the table by their bed and Vezhi was eating as Talia sat by his cage, feeding him as she cooed, his dragon screeching happily as she fed him scraps of meat. When she saw Arthur raising his head up, she smiled at him.

“Good evening your grace. Are you hungry?”

Arthur felt a little muddled, his head still heavy from sleep as he yawned and looked at Eames, still asleep.

“I am, thank you. Has he woken up?”

“Not yet. I’ll bring something fresh right away,”

She stood up, petting Vezhi as she left and Arthur looked at Eames, smoothing his hand over his beard, seeing him look much better than before. He slowly sat up and went to leave when he heard a soft noise from Eames. He turned and looked at him, seeing his king’s vivid blue eyes opening, slowly focusing as Arthur smiled, leaning over him to look at him.

“My king?”

Eames blinked a few times, easing the sleep from his eyes as he groaned a little.

“Arthur?”

The prince laid on him, embracing him - so relieved to hear his voice again despite the heaviness in it - as he felt his arms holding him in return.

“Eames....I’m so relieved...I thought...I thought the worse...I was so afraid....”

“I would never leave you. Never. I would not go anywhere my prince couldn’t follow.”

Arthur laughed a little and picked his head up, leaning over and kissing his king, feeling him kiss back weakly and when Arthur pulled back, he felt his lashes wet again. He still smiled, looking at his king, - his face as beautiful as it always had been, his beard thick, his lips colored again, plumped from kissing. When Talia returned, she saw Eames awake and she smiled as she walked over, setting the wine on the table.

“Your grace, I’m so relieved to see you up. May I bring you something?”

Eames shook his head slightly as she then asked,

“Should I call someone in? Yusuf perhaps?”

He nodded as she quickly left again and Arthur sat up, smoothing Eames’ hair back, glad he had a chance to wash it for him.

“I’ll braid your hair for you later, when you’re able to sit up for me.”

“What happened? How long was I asleep?”

“About a day. You were poisoned.”

Eames thought for a moment and as he shifted slightly, he felt the ache in his leg and instantly remembered.

“Yes...I remember that. He told me with his dying breath. How did I survive? I don’t even remember getting here.”

“You arrived with Yusuf. No one knew you were ill. I tended to you and went to Dragonfire to find the antidote.”

Eames looked at him with a smile, proud of Arthur as he reached up to his face, cupping his cheek.

“You did? You went?”

“With Vezhi,”

“My prince...”

He pulled him down to kiss him and Arthur smiled, felt the swell of pride, happy to have made his king proud of him. As he pulled back, he heard Yusuf clear his throat and they both turned to look at him.

“Your grace. I’m happy to see you awake.”

“Thank you, Yusuf. How are things going?”

“Well, your grace. The army does not know of your poisoning and most of the council of the Blood Viper has been taken care of.”

“Oh?”

He looked at Arthur as Yusuf continued.

“Yes, your grace. Arthur took control to find the antidote for you and executed the council until the head spoke. It was quite remarkable.”

Arthur glanced away shyly as Eames looked at him, still smiling.

“And now? What remains?”

“The head and his family are all that remain. We must refrain from taking on too many slaves, so we must execute Dragonfire.”

“I prefer it that way,” said Arthur.

Eames nodded as Yusuf then asked,

“The healer and Browning, should the original orders be carried out?”

Arthur did not even hesitate.

“Yes. Hang them all. I don’t care what happens to him or his family, let the soldiers do as they will.”

Yusuf nodded as he excused himself to let Eames rest. Once he was gone, Arthur reached over to the table and picked up the chalice of wine and helped Eames pick his head up to drink. After his king took a few drinks, Arthur took some for himself and then set it back down as Eames looked at him.

“You executed an entire city for me,”

“I would have done much worse if you had not survived.”

Eames could only smile warmly at his prince.


	21. Chapter 21

+

Despite Eames waking, he was still extremely weak. He found that in spite of his best efforts, it winded him to try and sit up. He could hardly hold his head up and it frustrated him that he had been rendered as weak as a kitten. Arthur had made sure only his counsel and Yusuf along with Eames’ closest guards knew he had been poisoned.

Then he made sure only his counsel and Yusuf knew he had been weakened by it.

Arthur spent every moment by his king’s side helping him, feeling him resist and push him away - his pride wanting to do everything on his own. But he couldn’t, and Arthur always quietly assisted when Eames was ready to give up.

Arthur hated to see him like that, so angry with himself, frustrated and tired constantly. But Arthur never let anyone see him like that, not even Ariadne or Yusuf. When food was brought in he made sure his king was already sitting up; when Yusuf came to speak with him, he limited the time, knowing Eames was winded easily. He took great care in helping him bathe and dressing him and he always dismissed Mal and Talia before helping Eames eat.

+

One morning, Arthur woke up first, having gotten used to doing so in order to help Eames. He crawled out of bed and pulled on his robe, and checked on Vezhi. His dragon was still sleeping in his cage, his head tucked under his wing, and Arthur smiled as he pet him gently before returning his attention to Eames. He heard Eames turning slightly and sigh softly as Arthur smiled at him.

“Good morning.”

Eames smiled weakly back at him as Arthur let him bring his arm up and over his neck and eased him into a sitting position. Eames yawned and let his arm slide down as Arthur then sat behind him, undoing the messy braid as he began to run his fingers through it.

“Are you tired of me yet?”

Arthur stopped as he looked over his shoulder and said,

“Tired of what?”

“This. Taking care of me. I’m like a child.”

“My love, you’ve been poisoned. I’m grateful you’re alive. And you’ll be well soon enough.”

“I hate this. I hate this city, I hate being so weak, I hate not being able to take care of anything on my own.”

“It’s just temporary.”

Eames sighed as Arthur finished his braid and then moved to sit in front of him. He smiled at him, taking his hands in his own.

“You’re getting better each day. You’ve improved greatly since the first day. Soon, we’ll be able to leave here and move onto the next kingdom.”

Eames tried his best to give his hands a squeeze and Arthur felt it.

“I would be lost without you, my prince.”

“And I without you.”

+

Eames gradually improved - slowly gaining back his strength, sitting up on his own again, eating on his own, little by little. Arthur loved the steady return to his normal health.

It wasn’t long before Eames was getting up and out of bed by himself, holding his arms out, flexing his hands and fingers, walking about in their tent until he felt steady enough to go out. Arthur stayed at his side and was subtle and quiet when he knew Eames was getting tired, ushering him back to their tent before anyone could take notice.

It was a slow path to recovery but Eames was grateful to Arthur for every moment he was there with him, walking each step with him. He would look at him and think of how fortunate he was that his prince understood, that he didn’t see him as weak.

When Eames felt well enough, or as well as he was going to be in that damned city, he commanded they leave. As the slaves began to pack everything up again, Arthur sat with his king in their tent, watching him steady himself near Vezhi’s cage.

“My love, is this wise?”

“We can’t stay here anymore. The men will soon start to wonder why we’re here when Dragonfire has been picked clean. They’ll wonder why their king has hardly shown his face. So it’s best we leave now.”

“I’m worried.”

Arthur sat on their bed, toying with his fingers on his lap, his hair a mass of unruly curls framing his face and when he looked up, he saw Eames looking at him with affection.

“My prince is always worried for me.”

“I know I shouldn’t be, but...you were poisoned. The wound on your leg has just begun to heal.”

“I can handle the ride. And I’ll rest as soon as we camp each night.”

Arthur nodded, knowing Eames would not lie to him.

+

  
Dragonfire had indeed been picked clean. Like carrion on a carcass nothing but the bones of homes and the castle of Dragonfire remained, surrounded only by the mountains and the bones of dead dragons.

The Koli carried off everything of value and while they had all hoped to find another dragon egg for their prince, all the could find were bones and skulls. Arthur was given one of the larger skulls found - evidence, they said, that Dragonfire had been destroyed. Arthur, touched by his people’s gesture, took the skull and placed it over Vezhi’s cage. He saw the skull was nearly twice the size of his little dragon. The teeth, bleached by years in the sun, were still razor sharp and relatively intact. The long horns on the top of the skull angled back and long, some of the natural engraving of the dragon still embedded on them. As Arthur brushed aside some of the grains of sand and dirt, Yusuf and the rest of his counsel stood with him, helping him set the skull in place.

“Will Vezhi get to be this big?”

Yusuf nodded as Talia looked impressed.

“Soon, you’ll be able to ride him into war,” Yusuf said.

“And then no one will dare to raise a blade to my king.”

The head of the Blood Viper had been carried along side the other kings, his crown of bright gold, encrusted with rubies now chained on Arthur’s belt.

Vezhi’s cage and Vezhi himself were placed on a mule cart that was pulled by the slaves, the dragon covered so he could sleep in the day. He was no longer being hidden and lied about - Arthur had given up that rouse once the rumors of him being the Koli prince that bore his king a dragon surfaced.

Eames had his wound checked by the healers once more. The stitches were still fresh and not yet healed, the skin tender and sensitive from the poison. Nevertheless, Eames only had the bandages changed before he dressed and mounted his horse. Arthur did the same, their counsel behind them except for Talia who rode beside Vezhi’s cart. Eames’ guards formed a half circle behind them, the army further back as they set out across the plains past Dragonfire.

Nothing but clear, blue skies spread out before them, with the mountain range to their backs, the ocean long gone and the grass replaced the water and sand.

The sun wasn’t burning as strong anymore, and the breeze was comforting and light. It reminded Arthur of his time at home with Dom before everything went so wrong with them. Now and then he would look at Eames, making sure his king was well and he was always relieved to see him as he always was - strong, sitting upright on his mount, his eyes focused on the path before them.

Before they left, Yusuf has pointed out the direction they would go in, North. The passage would be clear for a while, with only minor towns dotting the scenery. Rivers and woods would surround them before they would reach the next kingdom of Stone Water on the Broken River.

For now, it was smooth riding.

+

  
Arthur would look up now and then to feel the warmth on his face as they rode. He would smile and look at his husband, then ahead at the fields and distant mountains.

When the sun began to set, they would stop and set up camp, with some of the Koli slaves going out to hunt for local game as the horses were fed and watered while Arthur let Vezhi fly. They would eat and start fires and Eames would have his wound tended to before taking his meals with his prince. Later, a council would be held with Yusuf and the generals of his army. Arthur would sit with Mal, Ariadne and Talia as Vezhi ate.

“Your hair has gotten much longer, your grace.”

Ariadne pointed it out one night with a smile, Mal agreeing as Talia looked up and nodded too. Arthur brought his hand up to it, running his fingers through it, undoing some of the curls as he said,

“It has.”

“You should put a braid in,” said Mal.

“I’m no warrior.”

“That’s not what the remains of Dragonfire say,” said Ariadne.

Arthur gave an almost shy smile, his eyes cast downwards as Vezhi screeched a little, his wings flapping as Talia turned back to him, giving him some of the meat brought in from the kill earlier that evening.

Soon, Mal was tying half his hair back and braiding it, Arthur still unsure as Ariadne encouraged him, saying he was more than worthy to wear it.

After Vezhi was fed and curled in his cage and Ariadne had gone to sleep, only Mal remained with Arthur. When Eames returned Mal stood and bowed, sweeping her dress in an elegant curtsy as she excused herself, saying good night to her king and prince as she left. Eames nodded as Mal left and turned to walk over to his prince, looking a bit tired but doing much better from the past few days. The sun and fresh air had done Eames some good, color back in his face, his strength returning to him more each day. But he was still tired more at night than any other time and he usually strained to stay awake and eat before bed. Arthur stood up, taking his king’s hands and helping him sit as he helped him undress - taking his gauntlets, his belt, feeling the weight of it in his hands as the chains clinked and the crowns of Belladonna and White Rock bumped against him as he set it aside. When he knelt to undo his boots, he felt Eames’ hand on his head and he looked up.

“You have a braid.”

He had forgotten about it after Mal put it in and he reached up to the back of his head, feeling it like a crown around the back of his hair, the longer part hanging down against the rest of his curls.

“Ah...yes...Mal suggested it. If it displeases you, I can take it out. I know I’m no warrior.”

He was comfortable with his husband, no longer afraid of him as he once was when he was brought to him and they spent the first weeks of their marriage in silence. But he did not want to disrespect anything Eames may have found sacred or important and he knew that his warrior king status meant more to him than almost anything. He did not want Eames to think he was taking his culture lightly. But Eames smiled softly at him.

“Dove, you have already proven yourself as a warrior. My brave prince who went to defend the honor of the Koli at Dragonfire. My prince who bore me a dragon as the rumors breathe. You have earned it.”

Arthur felt heat rising to his face as he cast his eyes down at his fingers, still pulling loose the straps from his boots. When Eames’ rough, but warm hand cupped his cheek, he looked back up at him and saw him looking proudly at him. Arthur pushed himself up to his feet as he then sat on his king’s lap, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. When he pulled away with a soft sigh, Arthur’s eyes opened slowly and met Eames’.

“My king...seeing you ill scared me...worried me...what if something were to happen to you...you would have no heir...”

Eames paused, his words floating through the ocean of his eyes.

“What are you saying?”

“Put your child in me...”

Eames kissed him again, holding him close, his strength returning to him full force as his hands moved to his waist, to his hair, holding his prince as possessively as he always had.

+

Arthur laughed as he listened to Ariadne tell of her escapades of how she went to fish in the nearby rivers after they had set up camp a few days later. She wasn’t very good at it - hunting was never something she had been good at since she never had to do it before - but she had imagined fishing would be something easy.

It had not been.

She came back with only a small basket filled with tiny fishes that served more as bait than dinner and soaked completely. Mal and Talia laughed as well as Ariadne handed over the sad catch to Talia and said,

“At least Vezhi could have a snack now.”

“Then it’s not a complete waste,” said Mal.

Ariadne then sighed as she excused herself to change her wet clothes and Talia left to cook the small fish for the dragon. Mal stayed with Arthur, both of them still laughing, mirth in their eyes as Arthur reached up and wiped at his eye. When they calmed down, Mal resumed her needlework as Arthur sat up from his chair and reached up to his hair as he smiled and looked at Mal. He thought the world of her, so smart and worldly despite her never having left the Slave Island. As she reached up to her hair, tucking back a stray curl, Arthur said to her,

“I want to carry my king’s heir again.”

Mal paused and looked up from her needlework.

“Again, your grace?”

Arthur paused as he smoothed his hand over his stomach, the scar under his waistcoat feeling as if it throbbed when he thought about it.

“I had his child before...but when my time came, I lost it. I don’t know what happened, if it was me or if my child was just not meant to survive. I had been afraid since then to try again but when Eames was poisoned, I feared the worse.”

Mal nodded, understanding as she set her work down, her hands resting on the table.

“I would say that it would be terrible timing since we’re in the middle of battle, but you’re right. Though nothing will happen to the king, it is best to secure his heir.”

“I thought the same.”

She smiled at him warmly, the way she always did to ease his worries.

“We, this council, especially myself, will see you through this your grace. We will proudly welcome the little prince into this world.”

“Thank you, Mal.”


	22. Chapter 22

+

 

They traveled slowly, taking their time, letting the wounded heal while those still well trained relentlessly. Eames took the time to practice, getting back to how he was before he was poisoned.

Arthur took the time to train Vezhi, and to speak with the soldiers, guards and council. Then at night, he would make love to his king in hopes of carrying his child soon enough.

He joined Eames when they discussed matters of war as well. Yusuf spoke of Stone Water, the kingdom set on Broken River - a river branched out into other areas of the country. Arthur had always heard of Stone Water, the kingdom small and almost not worth devouring, and Arthur voiced his thoughts as such.

“When I was young, I had never heard anything worthwhile from Stone Water. The kingdom is docile and blocks nothing from our path to other places.”

The generals, Yusuf and Eames looked at the map, then at Arthur, then back to each other as Eames nodded.

“We would be better off surpassing them.”

“Perhaps stop to barter. We have more slaves and goods than are becoming more trouble then they’re worth.”

The generals agreed as Eames nodded.

“It would be best to have Arthur, Yusuf and Mal approach the kingdom. The presences of the entire army would only cause to alarm them.”

Arthur looked at him as he said,

“Me?”

Eames gave him a smile.

“My prince is high born and does not reek of blood and gore. While Koli married, you are not Koli born.”

Arthur nodded, understanding what Eames meant. With Yusuf, Ariadne and other non born Koli, people not fear them, and therefore be more willing to listen to them.

  
+

When it was dark out and the stars shone brightly overhead, Arthur lay on his back and felt Eames’ hand over his stomach, his fingers tracing along the scar left behind.

Neither one had spoken of their first child since they moved on but now it was in the forefront of their minds. Arthur looked at Eames, tilting his head slightly as he asked,

“Eames?”

Eames slowly lifted his head, his braid falling over his shoulder - mussed and pulled slightly from their lovemaking - and his beard damp from perspiration. He licked his lips, then looked at Arthur.

“I was just thinking...”

“Of?”

Eames paused and settled his hand on Arthur's stomach.

“Of you. I was more afraid of something happening to you...of course, I worried for our child but...without you...”

Arthur settled his own hand over Eames’.

“Are you worried now?”

Eames nodded a bit. Arthur understood, his own fears and concerns had bubbled to the surface since he thought about trying again. There was so much that could happen, that could go wrong considering they were in the midst of battle; the thoughts alone made Arthur want to reconsider but he looked at Eames and knew how much he wanted this child, as much as he had wanted the first.

He inched himself down a little, Eames getting comfortable around him, taking him in his arms as Arthur reached up, scratching at his beard.

“But I want this. I want this...so much.”

“I do too.”

Eames smiled softly at him, his arms around him firmly.

When they were within distance of Stone Water, they set up camp among the woods, close to the river where the horses drank and water was pulled up. There was game to be hunted and tents to be raised, and everyone began to get settled in. It was discussed that Arthur would head within the walls of Stone Water and do the bartering with Mal, Yusuf and Ariadne at his side - some of the former slaves now part of the Koli army were to go as protection. One of the generals, Bear - named by the Koli around him for the snores he gave when in his sleep and sudden growl when he woke - was in charge of leading the line of defense around his prince.

None of the Koli would go and Arthur felt a little stab of fear at the thought of going without the protection of not only his king, but his people as well.

However, once given the orders, Bear dropped to one knee before Arthur and swore nothing would happen to him, vowing that he would sooner die than let his prince be harmed.

Arthur felt better hearing that and the day they were to go, Eames walked with him to his horse. Arthur patted his horse’s mane, admiring the gift that his husband had presented him on their wedding day, as he looked up at Eames.

“Nothing will happen. I know it because you promised me.”

“And I have never broken a promise to you.”

Arthur nodded as he felt Eames’ strong, large hands on his hips as he lifted him up and set him on his mount. He had to shed the clothes of his people - setting aside the Koli leather and wearing cotton pants and a loose, long linen shirt, with the hood of his cloak settled behind his head. He had even managed to find the sandals he wore when he first met Eames. He refused to remove the braid, though he had been convinced to not wear his concealed blades and gauntlets. He looked down at Eames, gripping the reins of his mount and felt the man's hand linger on his thigh.

“Make me proud.”

Arthur nodded and began to lead the way with Mal and Ariadne immediately coming up to his sides, as Yusuf pulled up the rear and the rest of the guards rode behind him with Bear at the head.

+

They rode for miles, quietly. Arthur had hardly said a word, his thoughts were focused on how scared he felt and how he had to pull it under control. He felt like a stranger in those clothes - his feet so exposed, his clothes so light he felt as if he wasn’t wearing anything at all except the cloak that was heavy on his shoulders. He felt nothing on his wrists, his back naked without his blades. Worse of all, he did not have the comfort of looking to Eames for strength.

Instead, he turned and saw Mal and while he was relieved she was there, she was not Eames.

He knew he had to remain strong for his people and he had to make his king proud, so he held onto his fear and pushed it down.

When they finally arrived at the entrance of Stone Water Arthur looked up, hearing the rush of water from the near by rivers and the sound of people, the crunch of wheels turning, the sound of livestock and merchants. It was strange for him to see a rush of people, stranger still to see them alive and not cowering in fear as he and his men rode by.

They entered the gates effortlessly and Arthur lead the way inside, taking cues from Mal on which way to turn, leading the way to a marketplace. Arthur stayed on his mount while Yusuf and some of the slaves got off and went to barter. Mal, Ariadne and Bear stayed by him as the Koli prince looked around, seeing banners of the house that ruled Stone Water in the distance - a black squid upside down, its tentacles reaching upwards as if to pull a ship down. He turned away and waited, knowing it would not be long before he went unnoticed, especially with Mal at his side, looking as elegant and beautiful as ever in a black cloak, her dark brown curls pulled up, her pale neck holding her head up straight. She looked unfazed, bored even as her blue eyes looked around, not missing a thing.

When Yusuf returned, the items in hand and the men of his army binding everything to their horses - packing and preparing everything for their departure - Arthur was calm, even a little relaxed though he couldn’t help but feel relieved that they were leaving soon enough. As he looked back, he saw his small group and he remembered how Yusuf told him of the overabundance of slaves they carried with them. He turned to Mal as he said,

“We should release some of the slaves we have. Best not to feed worthless mouths.”

Mal nodded.

“We would need to speak with some kind of high council. We can not just drop a group of slaves at the gates and leave.”

Yusuf looked up at his prince and Mal as he said,

“I can arrange it.”

Arthur nodded as Yusuf quickly mounted his horse and left to arrange the meeting.

+

Arthur stood with Mal and Bear, eating some of the wares the merchants had sold, some meat skewered on a stick. Arthur nibbled and chewed thoughtfully, grateful for the food, having felt hungry for some time. Bear and Mal ate as well, a few of the guards mingling about them, keeping an eye out as they passed the time. When they finished, Mal brought them pears and as they ate, Yusuf came back.

“The king will see you.”

As they were lead into the castle, they saw the great stone manor was built on an island, the river flowing around it before breaking off. The drawbridge was lowered, the guards standing at the end holding spears and alert to the guests that rode inside.

Once inside, everyone dismounted and followed Arthur as a member of the council was outside to greet them. He bowed at the waist as he wore the robes of a priest.

“Good day, your grace. I am Brother Kark. I am council to King Edward of House Benedict. Your council told me that you wished to speak to the king of a manner of slaves?”

Arthur nodded as the priest then nodded and urged them to follow him inside.

The walk was brief and when he suddenly stopped and looked up, he saw the king on his throne. King Edward was an older man, not much older than the king of Belladonna, but there was gray at the temples of his short cropped hair and peppered along his beard that shaped his regal face. His eyes were the color of stones and there was age along the edges of them. He wore the doublet with his house sigil of the black squid on a soft yellow background, the sleeves and breeches black, with boots to his knees. He sat properly on his throne, his hands resting on his lap as he bowed his head to Arthur as a sign of respect. Arthur returned the gesture as did his council and guards.

“Good day, sir. I’m afraid I was not told of your name of your background.”

“It’s not your council’s fault, your grace. I did not give it. My name is Arthur and I do come from noble background but, I think it best to let that remain in the  
shadows.”

“Arthur, I cannot do trades with an unknown royal. I could be doing barter with my enemy and I would not know. You carry no banner, no sigil, but clearly are high born in your manner, in the woman at your side, but you carry guards and a council.”

Arthur sighed to himself, nervous that if he gave truth to who he was, their talk would be over. But he would not lie either. He looked at Mal and then at Yusuf as he nodded. Yusuf stepped forward as he looked at the king and said,

“Your highness, King of Stone Water, I present to you the high born prince of High River, bride to the Koli king, who bore him a dragon, prince of the Koli, wanderers of the desert, Arthur of House Cobb.”

At the mention of Koli, the guards tensed and shifted, the king cleared his throat as he said,

“Koli? The Koli prince...there are rumors of you...of a dragon.”

“They’re true, your grace. I have bore my king a dragon and I am the Koli prince and I know what you’re thinking, but we are not here to wage a war. We are passing by and carry a great deal of slaves with us. We meant to release them.”

“Stone Water does not deal in slaves.”

“Then release them. We cannot be burdened with them any longer, but it would be cruel to dump them in the sea, on a desert plain, in the middle of the woods. But we cannot keep them.”

The King of Stone Water, still reeling from the news of the Koli took a moment to gather his thoughts.

“You...are not here for battle?”

“Your grace, with all due respect, I have come here with just my council and a few guards. If I had come for battle, then it would be my king husband whom you would be speaking with. I am here for supply, to trade with your merchants and to offer you slaves, that is all.”

“You will forgive me for being skeptical.”

“You would know if I had ulterior motives.”

King Edward nodded as he stood up, rising slowly as if he ached somewhere but hid it well enough.

“Very well then. I’ll accept the slaves you leave here. But it is with understanding that once they’re within my city walls, they’re free.”

“Of course, your grace. They are to do with whatever you see fit.”

“And I have your word that no harm will come to my kingdom?”

“Yes, you have my word. The Koli do not wish to cross Stone Water.”

The king nodded as he bowed his head to Arthur and Arthur returned the gesture.

+

Arthur was invited to stay and eat while Yusuf returned to gather the slaves to leave in Stone Water. He accepted the offer and stayed with Mal and Bear, though only he and Mal sat down to eat with King Edward. He was a kind and generous host, bringing out his best food - freshly caught freshwater pike served with lemon and melted butter, fresh greens and wine, sweet lemon pies and fruit tarts for dessert. They ate and made small talk, though the Koli prince could see the hesitation and worry in the king. He was afraid to offend him and when he thought he spoke out of term, he waited for Arthur’s reaction.

Arthur understood the king’s fear, so he let things slide, took no offense to anything and answered appropriately to any questions put before him.

As the last dish was being cleared away, Mal still sipping her wine, King Edward asked him,

“Your grace, please, forgive me if I cross a line but I must ask.”

Arthur nodded, giving permission for the king to continue.

“The rumors of your brother selling you to the Koli...they were true?”

Arthur looked down a little, still remembering Dom’s actions, still humiliating him despite all that time. Eames loved him and Arthur love him in return but the start of their marriage would always be shrouded in the misery of Dom selling him for a crown.

“Yes, they are. My brother sold me to the king. But my brother was foolish and impatient and he crossed my husband, insulting him, so my husband crowned him as my brother had wished.”

He left how exactly he was crowned unsaid and the King of Stone Water swallowed hard.

“I had always heard stories...whispers of the Koli. They were not...people to talk and barter.”

Arthur gave a little smile.

“That’s why my king husband sent me.”

Within a few hours, Yusuf returned with the trail of slaves from White Rock and Belladonna. Most of them had been nobles once, wealthy men and women with high born children, lands and properties now in ashes, beaten down by the work the Koli thrust on them. They followed quietly, wordlessly, most had their heads hung down, hands once pampered and soft by life were now filthy and calloused, lying limply at their sides, no need for chains or ropes to remain in line.

As they were brought inside the walls of Stone Water, Arthur, Mal, Bear, his few guards and King Edward stood outside, watching the parade following Yusuf, some of the guards making sure none fell behind. The king watched and as they settled in line, Arthur looked to his once slaves and said,

“You’re free. Within the walls of Stone Water, you no longer belong to us.”

The slaves looked at each other, confused as Yusuf rode his mount away from them and Arthur turned to the king as he bowed his head slightly.

“Thank you for your hospitality and for your acceptance of these slaves.”

King Edward bowed his head in return.

“Thank you for your gift. I feel as if I should return the favor but all I can do is offer my alliance to the Koli.”

Yusuf and Mal were surprised, for none had ever offered to be on the side of the Koli. Arthur knew what that meant to the king, what it meant to his king and he graciously accepted.

“Thank you, King of Stone Water. I accept your alliance and offer the Koli’s in return.”

They shook hands and the king looked at ease.

  
+

When Arthur returned to camp, the sun had just begun to set. He was excited to come back to his husband, to his people and back to what he had grown so accustomed to. When they finally got back Eames was there with his guards - the sight of him was so welcoming to the Koli prince that he smiled, lighting up immediately and the closer his mount reached him, the faster his heart beat.

Eames reached up to him, grasping him by his hips as he helped him down and Arthur threw his arms around him.

“You were only gone a day.”

“It felt like years.”

Eames held him close and then smoothed his hands down his back.

“There will be time for us soon enough, dove.”

Arthur nodded and moved back, collecting himself.

+

After Arthur told his king of what happened - the slaves being brought to Stone Water, then released, the meal and conversation he had with King Edward - he told him of the alliance.

“I thought it best to have at least one friend if we plan on marching to the capital.”

Eames thought for a moment and walked over to the table in their tent where a map was spread open, a lantern and a few rocks holding it down. He pressed his fingers down on the paper, walking them across the river from where they were.

“Stone Water...an ally to the Koli. The Koli never had an ally before. We never needed one.”

“Things are different now, my king. It would be good to have someone in our corner should the time come.”

Eames looked up from the map as he looked at his prince.

“You’re right. And by the looks of this map, having Stone Water in our pocket is a wise thing. They control the rivers.”

Arthur smiled, relieved his king was pleased with his decision.

He stood up, shedding his cloak as he then sat down and began to undo his sandals, sliding his foot out of one, then the other. He only sat back up when suddenly Eames was in front of him. He let out a small startled noise as Eames helped him up to his feet.

“You’ve made me so proud. I was not mistaken in letting you speak for me...I knew you would know what was best for us.”

Arthur smiled as Eames began to help him from the linen shirt he wore, throwing it aside.

“My high born bride, my noble prince.”

Arthur felt the blush rushing to his face but did not look down as he tilted his head up instead.

“My king.”

He kissed him then, getting upon the balls of his feet as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

When the slaves broke the tents down and the army began to fall into formation, the Koli mounting their horses to leave, Yusuf already coordinating the direction in which they would go, Arthur was with child again.


	23. Chapter 23

+

 

The travelling was easier now that Arthur had gone through it before. While his stomach was still small and flat, he often felt tired and sick and at night he would sleep instantly when he sat down. Often times, Eames would pick him up and carry him to bed, undressing his prince and curling up beside him.

As he swelled a bit more, the sickness left and Arthur became starved for his king. Eames was more than happy to oblige, making love to his prince three, sometimes four times a day. He would hold his hips as he watched Arthur riding him, the lean muscle of his stomach softer and rounding out a little more as the weeks went by. When he had been sated, Eames let him rest while he did his best to attend to matters at hand as his council kept him company.

Mal and Talia were excited about the newborn on the way, so happy to see Arthur glowing as he began to round out again. Ariadne and Yusuf took it with more caution - afraid from before and avoiding everything possible that could have harmed the prince the first time around. Vezhi would sit by him and make little creaking noises as he would nuzzle at Arthur’s stomach, resting his head on him and sometimes being possessive and protective, hissing, his wings rising up when anyone that wasn’t his council dared to approach.

He would only be calm when Arthur petted his head and cooed sweet words to him.

When they would travel, Mal was vocal in insisting that Arthur not ride his horse - the bumps and jolts were not good for the little prince he was carrying.

“Koli born ride horses until the child is born. Why should I be different?”

“Your grace, with all due respect, you are not Koli born.”

“It would look weak for me not to ride.”

“I have to agree with Mal, your grace,” Yusuf chimed in.

  
That morning as they began to prepare to continue their journey, Mal stopped the prince from mounting his horse. As Yusuf began to say he agreed, Arthur huffed and decided to end this by finding his king. Eames was just giving the command for his army to ready - everyone already up on their mounts, the camp broken down and packed - when Arthur approached him. Eames turned to him and gave him a smile, his large hand coming over the barely there bump.

“What’s wrong, dove?”

“Mal and Yusuf are saying it wouldn’t be good for me to ride since I’m with child. But Koli do all the time and I want to.”

Eames hummed as he listened and then looked at Arthur.

“You are the prince and it’s your choice. But you should consider your council when you grow larger.”

Arthur nodded, satisfied with that answer.

+

Yusuf pointed across the map, measuring how far they had come from Stone Water and how far still they had before they reached the next city. He spoke to Eames, to Arthur, to Bear, to the other guards that stood in the tent the night they set up camp. The army had been allowed to rest and left to their own devices, the horses tended to and meals made by the slaves and now was the time to plan. The weather had been comfortable, warm during the day but a soft breeze always present, while at night it was cooler, stars always visible overhead and the moon would wax and wane.

Despite carrying his child, Arthur always felt the need to be well versed in what was happening and his king encouraged it. He stood by Eames, holding his hand, the other on his still rounding stomach. He did his best to listen, but his attention drifted from time to time - first from his discomfort, then his arousal as he looked at his king. He squeezed his hand, looking up at him as he frowned a bit and Eames let his hand go as he put his arm around him, his other hand on Arthur's stomach.

“Yusuf, tend to this. My prince is tired.”

Yusuf nodded as the guards bowed to him and Eames left with his prince, taking him back to their tent. Inside, Talia was feeding Vezhi, watching him as he tossed up the piece of meat he was fed and caught it before gulping it down. When she saw her lords, she stood up, holding the plate in her hands still and bowed as she said,

“Good evening my lords. Can I bring you something?”

Arthur shook his head.

“No, Talia thank you. If you’re done feeding Vezhi, take him with you. He needs the exercise.”

She nodded and let him out, his collar around his neck more of a training instrument then a way to restrain him. Vezhi happily followed her out and once alone Arthur put his arms around Eames’ neck, standing up on the balls of his feet as he sighed softly and Eames held him close.

“Arthur, you’re a terrible distraction. If you’ve forgotten, we are in the middle of a war.”

“If you’ve forgotten, I’m carrying your child.”

“Never. But, I was in the middle of counsel.”

“It can wait.”

Eames sighed, knowing he was wrong, it couldn’t wait, there was still so much to be done and they had a far distance to travel as well, but...his prince...such a terrible distraction.

During the first time, Eames knew that craving well enough. He could never stand to be far from him, he rarely left his side and he always took Arthur when his prince offered. So he couldn't be helped if he gave into his prince, understanding what he needed this time around.

They couldn’t undress fast enough, couldn’t stand to be away from each other longer than a breath and soon enough, Arthur was on top of him, pushing down as deep as he could, rolling his hips, clenching tightly around Eames’ cock as he let out a shuttering gasp. Eames held his thighs, fingers digging into the skin as he looked at his prince - his breathing harder, more ragged, louder with every movement Arthur made.

“I...I let you g-get away...with too much....”

Arthur smiled a little, his hands resting on Eames’ chest, digits raking through his chest hair as he pushed down again, moaning as replied,

“Because you love me.”

Eames could only nod, knowing it was true and the fact that Arthur carried his child only made him love him all the more, made him want to do everything for him, give him everything and anything his heart desired. He sat up, sliding his hands along his body, all the toned muscle that once formed was slowly giving way to softer curves again - his skin hot to the touch, wet from their heat and as Eames put his arms around him, he felt his prince’s delicate touch on his beard, his nails scraping against his skin. Arthur clutched at him desperately, moaning as he tilted his head to his mouth, Eames licking at him, biting his lip as he brought his hand to his hair, holding a fistful, catching the braid that was there more often now. He folded his legs under his prince, giving himself leverage to move up, thrusting up into him now, his slicked, tight heat trying frantically to hold onto his cock. Arthur whimpered, his eyes closing as he followed his king’s lead, moving as quickly as he did, drinking in his moans, crying out as he felt the end grabbing him and pulling him down, calling out Eames' name as he did. His body shivered as he felt his orgasm leaving, soft twitches following and when Eames came, Arthur gasped again, feeling claimed and marked but it was Eames and he would always welcome the sudden burst of wet heat inside him.

They slowly let go of each other, Arthur feeling his husband's seed sticking to his thighs and as he laid down, he reached between his thighs, touching the tacky fluid that was gradually drying on his skin. Eames watched him with some amusement, running his hand through his tousled hair, watching his prince touching himself, fingers coated in his seed, his belly protruding ever so slightly. There was no hiding it now, even as he laid down. Soon, his clothes will not fit and he will not be able to ride.

“If you keep that up, I’ll never get anything done.”

Arthur looked at him and blushed ever so slightly as he moved his hand back, resting it on his thigh, the other on his stomach where his own seed was spent.

“I just...wanted to keep as much of you as I could inside me.”

Eames grinned as he laid down beside him, pulling their quilts and furs over them, putting his arms around him, kissing him again as Arthur nuzzled his head against his chest.

“You have as much of me as possible inside you.”

Arthur smiled wider now, dimples appearing as he rested his hand over his stomach, Eames’ doing the same.

  
+

It was dark around the camp, storm clouds rolling across the black sky, hiding the moon as a breeze blew in. There were still some fires burning in pits, horse and man still awake but majority of the Koli camp was asleep. There were two guards standing at the king and prince’s tent while the two slept inside, Vezhi in his much larger cage that he was quickly growing out of so the door always remained open. The tallow candle had burned down and died, leaving a waxy puddle in the lantern that was once bright hours earlier - Arthur asleep against Eames’ chest, his body turned towards him, Eames’ heavy arm draped over him.

It was Vezhi who stirred first, his head lifting up, craning around slowly as a rumbling noise came from his throat.

When he let out a screech, the door to his cage was slammed shut but before the intruder even turned, Eames was behind him, a knife to the man's throat as jammed his forearm against his windpipe. Arthur was awake in moments, sleep tugging on his mind, his eyes heavy though his heart beat frantically as he rubbed his eyes and struggled to light the lantern beside him. When he did, he gasped to see a stranger in their tent wearing all black - his entire face with the exception of his eyes were covered - with a knife at his throat as Eames held him in place, their guards rushing in, spears ready. Vezhi still thrashed in his cage, his wings beating against the door as Arthur reached down, picking up his robe and putting it on as Eames relaxed his grip slightly, the knife never budging.

“Who are you? Why are you here?”

The would-be assassin said nothing and in that time, Ariadne and Yusuf came in, having heard Vezhi.

Eames turned him towards his guards as he choked him again then threw him to the ground.

“Yusuf, see if you can’t loosen his tongue.”

“With pleasure your grace.”

The guards dragged the unknown man to his feet as Arthur went to Eames with his robe, easing it over his shoulders, covering his nakedness before opening Vezhi’s cage door and calming him.

“Shhh...easy, my pet. I’m safe. It’s all right. Our king has saved us.”

He patted his head, hearing him gradually calm down, repeating himself until his dragon rested his head against his chest. Arthur smiled then, petting him again and again and once the dragon was calm enough for him to pull away, he stood up and saw Eames watching him.

“I heard him first. I didn’t even see him until Vezhi began to make noise. He never does.”

“What do you think he wants?”

“The price on your head. They’re still out there you know. Thinking Dom’s words are true, believing that killing you will give them some kind of power or title. And they’re becoming brazen as well...it’s the first time anyone dared to approach you with me so close by.”

Eames turned to the back of their tent where a slit had been cut, giving the assassin an entry way. Arthur felt a chill run up his back, his fingers coiling in the front of his night robe as Eames began to get dressed.

“What-”

“I’m not wasting time. I’m going to find out where he’s from and who sent him. I’ll have more guards surround this tent and have Mal, Talia and Ariadne stay with you while I’m away. Since Vezhi is a good warning, he’ll stay right here.”

Arthur nodded as Eames quickly dressed and had Arthur braid his hair before he kissed him and left.

+

Arthur yawned as he rested his head on Mal’s lap, Talia sitting on the ground with Vezhi while Ariadne sat at his feet. The ladies still wore their night clothes, all of them had their hair undone, except for Ariadne, who was still growing it back and only had it to her shoulders. They talked as Arthur held his stomach, feeling scared about the attack and glad he was not alone in the middle of the night.

“They mean to kill me and my child.”

“We pose a bigger threat to the capital, to the world than before, your grace,” said Ariadne.

“Though the Koli were feared, everyone knew to stay out of the desert. But now the Koli left the desert and crossed the black sea, something that had never been done before you. Kings are being slayed and those further away are fearing for their crowns as well as their heads. Now, the Koli are more feared,” said Mal.

“No one would have ever thought that White Rock would fall. No one thought Dragonfire would fall. But they did and now other cities are wondering from which direction the Koli will attack from,” added Ariadne.

Talia looked up and agreed, smiling. Arthur smiled back at her, amazed with the progression she had made since she was found in that destroyed village. He had lost his first child then but she had not been privy to that knowledge before. He smoothed his hands over his stomach again, the bump slight but he could feel his child in there, his second chance. He would grow large again and carry his restless prince and this time, he would hold him in his arms and love his boy. He smiled to himself.

He couldn’t wait.

Mal watched him glow as he stroked his stomach and she smiled at him.

“Your grace?”

Arthur looked up at her as he snapped out of his day dream.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?”

“Nothing, your grace.”

Arthur sat up then as he decided to eat. Talia got up and went to get something while the other girls stayed with him. It felt like eternity before they heard anything and after they ate, Arthur nodded off to sleep. Vezhi was on the bed beside him, his head on Arthur’s chest, with Mal watching over them as Talia knelt on the floor, her head on the quilt as Ariadne stood guard at the front. Now and then, she would take a walk around the tent, nodding to the guards who stood there, four men on each side and then come in and nod to Mal, letting her know things were fine.

After some time, Yusuf came to the tent, lifting the flap and stepping in. Instantly, Mal was alert, Vezhi’s head picking up as he extended his wings over Arthur before seeing it was Yusuf and relaxing.

“Mal.”

“Yusuf. What do you need?”

“The king is asking for his prince.”

Mal nodded as she gently woke Arthur. As he slowly woke up, Talia helped him dress, slipping on his robe as she then placed Vezhi’s collar around his neck so he could follow, walking him like a dog. Yusuf and Mal escorted Arthur to the field just outside the camp, Ariadne right behind them. Eames stood with his guards, the assassin staked to a wooden beam, his hands tied behind him, his feet bound to the sides. His face had been exposed and bloodied and under his black robes, he wore a house sigil, which Arthur knew as soon as he saw.

The man’s head hung to the side, his chest heaving as he panted for air. Eames looked to Arthur as soon as he heard his prince and his council approaching and it was there that Arthur saw his king’s hands were blood soaked, a short dagger clutched firmly in his fist.

“Your grace, do you recognize the house he’s from?” asked Mal.

She had seen his eyes travel straight to the bright shield on the assassin’s chest, a badge over his heart, a yellow background with a stag’s head facing forward, the antlers large and filling in the space around it. Arthur nodded.

“House Snow from Feast’s End, friends of High River. They know we’re coming.”

“He didn’t even need to say a word,” Said Yusuf.

Eames nodded, bringing up the back of his wrist, wiping off his mouth as he said,

“His tongue wasn’t loose so I loosened it for him.”

Arthur looked down then, the torches from the evening now becoming brighter as the sun began to rise and flood the dawn onto their camp. Near the assassin’s bound feet was a lump of pink flesh, the stump bright red, now glistening from the early morning’s light. He didn’t flinch, his hands remained at his sides as he then looked back at Eames, proud of him.

“We move towards Feast’s End. I would hate to disappoint them.”

Eames nodded in return.

  
+

The move was immediate. That morning, camp was broken down and everyone who had a horse mounted and they rode out. They marched towards Feast’s End, their scouts riding out in front to try and stop Feast’s End’s scouts - each one hung in trees to mark the path, some brought forth to the king and prince where information was rung out from them before their throats were opened.

As they got closer to Feast’s End, there was more and more stags and does surrounding the areas, the woods were filled with them. The Koli hunted them, skinned them, ate their meat, used their skins, knowing that as the house sigil for the king, it would be insulting.

But Eames had felt insulted enough, knowing they had come into their tent with intent to kill his prince who carried his child, he meant to cause as much insult as he could.

He hunted down the largest stag the Koli could find and after killing it, it was skinned and made into a fine cloak, clasped around his throat and held by a silver clip at his shoulder, leaving his tattooed arm exposed. The large set of antlers were removed and carried by his slaves as they approached Feast’s End


	24. Chapter 24

+

 

There was no need for banners, sigils, or a parade out in front. There was no house, no family name since Arthur long ago gave up everything to Eames and still as they marched, the procession was just as large as a high born king’s.

The vast Koli army marched ahead in perfectly formed rows with spears, shields and swords at the ready, and the archers marched along the outside, bows and arrows in hand. Eames’ mount followed, the stag cloak covering him except his tattooed arm, blonde hair braided back, his beard grizzly and still stained with blood from the assassin’s tongue. Around his waist he wore his thick heavy belt, covering his midsection, heavy chains holding the crowns from fallen kings hanging from them. He wore his heavy leather pants and boots that were laced up to his knees, gauntlets on his forearms, his belt and scabbard on his hip. Beside him rode Arthur - still in his leather since he was not yet so big - wearing a loose linen shirt on to disguise his bump and a hooded cloak. He kept his riding boots, his blades at his back, his gauntlets on his wrists and his own chain from his belt carrying the king of Dragonfire’s crown.

In front of them was a slave, holding the antlers of the stag Eames had hunted before they arrived - high above his head so it seemed as if the stag had betrayed House Snow to march with the Koli.

Yusuf, Mal and Ariadne rode behind them and Talia sat in the cart being pulled with Vezhi on top of it. He let out a roar and his wings were spread, but he was trained well enough to not fly without command, his collar on as Talia held the chain in her hands.

As they marched, Feast’s End heard the news from the remaining scouts and prepared. The king and queen stood outside of the gates of Feast’s End, hand in hand, their army behind them, and their house banners raised up so the sigil of House Snow would be in sight. The king wore no armor, just his finery and his crown with his house sigil on his chest, and the queen in her gown of house colors - emerald green with black trim around the collar and sleeves.

They watched as the Koli approached them and when they were close enough, Eames saw them and halted his army. He gave word for his slave carrying the stag antlers to march ahead as he, Arthur and his council followed. He could see the king and queen from his mount - the shocked look on their faces as the antlers made their way closer to them and as the slave stepped aside and let Eames and Arthur stand in clear view. The king and queen stepped forward, their own council around them.

“The king of Feast’s End, the third of his name, Aries of House Snow and his queen Elise.”

Eames didn't even make the gesture to bow his head. Yusuf dismounted as he stepped forward.

“Your graces, king and queen of Feast’s End, I present to you my lord, Eames, the king of the Koli, wanderers of the desert, father of the dragon and his prince, high born prince of High River, bride to the Koli king, who bore him a dragon, prince of the Koli, Arthur of House Cobb.”

They bowed their heads as Eames resisted ending this here and now but when he felt Arthur looking at him, he nodded and gave him permission to speak. Arthur did not dismount, afraid his swollen belly would be more obvious and instead, pressed his heels lightly against his horse and moved forward.

“King of Feast’s End, it pleases my king and I to see you out in front of your kingdom unarmed and ready for us. However, we know of your assassin and it is evident that you made attempts to rid yourselves of us before we arrived. We find that unforgivable.”

The king looked horrified, the queen still.

“Your grace, we have made no attempts on your life. We have sent no assassin.”

“Then tell that to your man whom my lord husband had the pleasure of ripping his tongue out.”

The king was shocked and the queen’s face was still stone, which was all the proof Arthur needed. He looked at his king for a moment, seeing him nod so Arthur continued.

“You seem surprised.”

“With all due respect, we have made no attempt. There must be a mistake. We have heard of the Koli’s advances, we have heard of your victories. We want no quarrel.”

Arthur was quiet as he then held his hand out to the side and Yusuf approached, handing him a bit of black cloth. Arthur took it as he held it up for the king and queen to see.

“This you would call a mistake? We took it off your man as he bled to death.”

It was the house sigil and the queen cleared her throat.

“Your grace, if I may. Sadly, we cannot stop all forces, be they with good intentions or not. We try, we are good to our people so please understand if there is some overzealousness on our people’s behalf.”

Arthur handed the cloth back to Yusuf as he then looked at the queen. He mistrusted her instantly, her smile soft but her eyes were cold and hard. She smiled a false smile, devious in nature, cruel and overly polite. And while beautiful - there was an ugliness in her fake tone, in her over rehearsed actions. He looked at her as he said,

“Well...if that is the case you plead then we will let this insult pass. But we require compensation.”

The king was quick to agree, despite the sour look that quickly covered the queen’s face.

“Of course, what can we do to ease this?”

“We want three days to camp outside your walls, undisturbed and provisions on the second day. After that, we will call it even and we will move on.”

He could feel Eames’ anger rolling off him in waves and he knew he had much to explain to his king.

The king of Feast’s End nodded as he said,

“Done. We will gather what we can and bring it to your people on the second day. You will be undisturbed for three days and are welcome to our healthy and full woods.”

Arthur gave a nod of his head then.

  
+

  
“I’ll explain it to all of you at dinner. I know you have faith in me, please don’t let it waver now,” said Arthur.

Bear was the first to break the silence as he struck his chest with his fist, his back straight as he held his chin up.

“I never doubt my king or my prince. My faith is strong, will always be strong.”

Arthur smiled as Mal nodded and Yusuf did the same.

“We are ready to listen whenever you are ready to tell us, my lord,” said Yusuf.

Ariadne and Talia nodded as well and soon, everyone returned to the work of setting up camp.

Dinner was served when the moon was high and bright in the evening sky. The camp was set up and Arthur sat across from his king while their counsel stood beside them. There were guards on all four sides of their tent, Ariadne at the front, Mal and Yusuf near the table while Talia fed Vezhi. The other slaves brought in dinner, roast venison wrapped in bacon, a thick onion and barley stew, bread and figs - wine and water were also brought to the table.

As soon as they were ready, Bear was allowed inside and Eames took the loaf of bread and tore off the end.

“Go on, dove. Explain your actions.”

Arthur rested his hand on his stomach, not sure how hungry he felt before picking up a spoon and taking some of the stew. After a sip, he began to explain.

“The queen wants us dead. The king has no idea of what she’s planning, it’s evident by her face and the king is sincere. I asked for the three days because I know she’ll make another move. She’ll attack, probably while the provisions are being brought to us. She’ll try to kill us all then.”

Eames chewed, then swallowed before picking up the chalice of wine to wash it down. He took a knife and cut some of the venison off for himself.

“You’re right. Of course...my prince would be right.”

“Of course, it’s so obvious. My lord, forgive me for doubting you. The queen has to act as if she has no idea what is happening in front of her king since she is moving behind his back. This attack would not only give us the chance to strike but to move against them with reason. Word will spread we gave forgiveness and Feast’s End moved against us,” said Yusuf.

Bear looked proud, his belief in his king and prince all the more unwavering as Mal smiled warmly at him.

“Your grace is wise. It is not very often the Koli forgive.”

Arthur nodded in agreement, but it all meant nothing if his king did not see it that way. When he looked at him, Eames was chewing thoughtfully, looking right at Arthur before he smiled ever so slightly.

“My wise prince. We’ll move on the second day. We’ll torch the city to the ground.”

“My king, if I may?”

Eames nodded as Arthur continued.

“If we act ignorant, we can let the queen believe that we believe her. She’ll send her army to us and we don’t even have to raise a finger. You can position your men in the night and when it’s least expected, we can execute all of them and in the morning, walk right up to the gates and own Feast’s End without a fight. We risk nothing, not a single life of the men.”

Eames nodded again, taking another bite of meat.

“Done. Yusuf, Bear, we shall plan all of this tomorrow morning. For now, you may retire. All of you as well. Eat. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Bear nodded and with a bow of his head, went off to get his own dinner. Yusuf and the girls did the same, leaving Eames to eat alone with his prince. Arthur felt a little nervous, his hand on his stomach as he softly asked,

“Did I cross a line?”

Eames stood silently and for a moment, Arthur feared he had. Instead, Eames helped him to his feet as he held him close, kissing him deeply, making Arthur’s knees shake. When he pulled back, he kept him in his arms as Eames looked at him.

“No, my love. All of you’ve done is proven how far you’ve come. Your planning and cunning are as if you’ve been in battle all your life. You’re much stronger than you use to be...which gives me all the more hope for our son.”

He placed his large hand on Arthur’s stomach and Arthur felt a rush of pride. Pride he had pleased his king, pride that he was able to help his king, pride that he was not as weak as he had always assumed. He put his own hand over Eames’ as he looked up at him with a smile.

“I’m so happy I’ve pleased you.”

“You’ve never not pleased me.”

Eames kissed him again and again, and soon dinner grew cold and forgotten.

+

In the morning, Arthur woke up to the feeling of Eames’ head on his stomach, listening to the little prince inside. He was smiling to himself, his hair still undone and falling over Arthur’s side. He was still naked from last night, his legs covered from the blankets, Eames draped over the rest of him and he giggled a little, feeling his beard brush over his skin. His king looked up at him as he sat up, running his fingers through the front of his hair.

“Good morning, my prince.”

“Good morning. Did I disturb you?”

“I was just saying hello to our boy.”

Arthur smiled, smoothing his hand over his belly as he then had a thought.

“We’re not at home...the temple...and the heart...our son needs that. Doesn’t he?”

“The temple is of no importance. When you’re bigger, you’ll feed our son the stallion’s heart.”

Arthur nodded, reaching up to his hair, smoothing back a stray lock as he then slowly sat up. He touched Eames’ face, fingers running through his beard as he leaned in as close as he could and kissed him again. Eames kissed back before reaching up and clasping his wrist and moving back.

“I have to speak with Yusuf and the generals. You can’t distract me today.”

“At least have breakfast with me before you leave me all day.”

Eames cupped his jaw, biting at his bottom lip as he then sighed softly.

“I let you get away with too much.”

Arthur simply smiled.

After they ate, Arthur braided his king’s hair and kissed him before he left and soon, Ariadne, Mal and Talia all arrived. Talia tended to Vezhi as Mal and Ariadne prepared Arthur’s bath, then later helped him dress as Mal braided his hair like a small circlet on the back of his head. They spoke and they waited and Arthur slept as much as he could in the afternoon, and when Eames returned in the evening, they had dinner and Arthur didn’t even get the chance to ask about anything as Eames scooped him up and took him to bed.

The next day, Arthur stood outside with his counsel, watching the gates of Feast’s End that had remained open but no one had dared to venture in or out - just random children that peeked out only to be pulled away by their mothers. He watched carts and animals and women and men walk by and got a little glimpse into the lives he would have overrun and ruined had his king decided on a different route. He didn’t feel anything for them, no guilt, no mercy, and placed his hand over his stomach, knowing that all he did, all Eames did was for their son.

Mal approached him as she clasped her hands loosely in front of her, wearing a pale pink dress that seem to wrap around her and then fall loose around her legs. Her arms were bare and only few tinkling bangles hung on her frail wrists.

“You grace?”

Arthur turned to her with a smile as he walked with her.

  
+

Vezhi flew overhead when the sun went down and the gates to Feast’s End closed then. Arthur felt some fear knot in his stomach, his throat a little dry as he realized that if he was right, the queen’s army would attack them tonight. Eames was prepared however and when Arthur approached him finally, his king cupped his cheek and promised him everything would be fine.

When the sun was gone and the sky became as black as ebony, the moon hung heavy among thin and frail clouds, tiny specks of stars began to glitter. Eames wore his stag cloak and had Arthur covered in the white lion’s skin he had killed for him back at home in the Red Rock mountains. The prince felt the chill in the air and he shivered as goosebumps pricked his skin. Eames held his hand as Bear stood behind them with Yusuf, Ariadne at Arthur’s side. Talia stood beside her, holding Vezhi by his chain as they stood before their camp.

Behind them it was silent, a few fires burning as the slaves moved about, a few horses snorting but otherwise still. Under his white lion’s skin, Arthur moved his free hand over his bump, feeling it protruding from his body, still so many months to go. When he looked up again, the gates of Feast’s End finally opened and he tightened his grip on Eames’ fingers. He heard his king softly say to Bear without turning to him.

“Be prepared. If we’re wrong, we lose nothing. If we’re right...”

“I understand, my lord. Just give us the sign.”

Eames nodded as they watched the cart full of provisions - sacks of wheat, dried goods, cheese, casks of wine, dried meats, breads, rice, barrels of water - full and nothing but the best of what Feast’s End could offer all coming towards them. At first glance, Arthur sighed a little, thinking maybe he was wrong, they were just servants from the castle bringing what was promised.

Then he realized a house sigil was flying.

Behind the carts walked bannermen and Arthur knew they were no servants, but the entire army of Feast’s End in disguise. He squeezed Eames’ hand again.

“It’s their army.”

Eames could see it too. Arthur was certain he had seen it before he had, noticing the way that well trained knights marched and moved, not at all like low born men.

“Bear.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Arthur only felt a soft gust of cold air against his neck and as he turned slightly, Bear was gone. He turned back towards the impending army and he resisted the urge to cover his stomach better. Instead, he turned to look at Talia as he nodded and she let Vezhi fly.

The distraction of a large dragon flying overhead was all the Koli needed, hidden among the trees and shadows of the woods, letting silent and sudden arrows loose, hitting men in their throats, and startling the others who were suddenly yanked into the darkness.

As the front carts arrived in front of Arthur and Eames, Eames could see the smugness in the knight’s face.

“Provisions from the Queen. As promised.”

“Give your queen my thanks.”

“With pleasure.”

Suddenly, the knight pulled loose his sword that was strapped to his back - the others doing the same - and all Eames did was pull Arthur behind him as a barrage of arrows was suddenly fired off, piercing each man, making them crumple to the ground.


	25. Chapter 25

+

The morning sun poured through the forest grounds, birds sung sweetly and the air turned warm the higher the sun climbed into the sky. Arthur woke up early, exhausted as he yawned, bathed and then had breakfast with his king. He felt Eames wrapping him in his lion’s skin when they were finished and ready to leave as he looked up at him with a smile.

The Koli had massacred the army of Feast’s Landing in the night, looting the bodies of anything of value, ripping apart house sigils and then carrying the dead knights off deep into the woods for the animals to feast on. They took the provisions and broke down the camp to be prepared in the morning.

As Arthur was helped onto his mount, Eames quickly got on his own, throwing his braid over his shoulder, adjusting his stag cloak as he then commanded his people to march towards Feast’s End, the head of the largest stag carried out in front.

+

Whatever knights and soldiers remained behind the castle walls raised the alarm as the Koli marched in, throwing open the gates and pressing forward. Once at the castle gates, Eames dismounted and helped Arthur down, their counsel following as their guards circled them. They walked in, knowing there were no guards, no knights, no soldiers to stop them. The king and queen of Feast’s End rushed forward to meet them, trying to call for guards only to see no one coming to their aid. As they met the Koli in the grand hall, the king was confused and furious and saw the Koli king with his prince.

“What is this? We have met your demands! We have given you what you asked!”

He was not allowed any closer as Bear drew his weapon and held it to stop the king. Eames looked at him in anger as he grit his teeth and looked at the look of horror and confusion on the queen’s face.

“You, king of Feast’s End are an ignorant old fool. Your queen moves behind your back, plots without your knowledge and is now putting you and all your people in danger. Either you conspire with her or you’re a fool.”

The king looked at his queen, seeing her face as things were suddenly surfacing to the light and she shook her head, trying to deny it still.

“No, I planned nothing-”

“Then your army meant to attack us in the middle of the night against your word?” Asked Arthur.

The king stepped aside slightly, looking at his queen as she shook her head still.

“I meant no harm...”

“Then you are all defenseless. Your army is dead, your knights gone and if you think these soldiers and remaining guards are enough to come up against us then you are sorely mistaken.”

“Elise...you have sentenced us to death...” whispered the king.

The queen shook her head as she screamed, bringing her hands to her face, falling to her knees as she looked up the king.

“I had to stop them! They would have killed our men, our children, you! Our kingdom would have fallen to them! I had to stop them!”

The king grabbed her hands as he shook her.

“We would have had a chance! Now we have nothing! What have you done to us!?”

She only sobbed as Arthur looked at Eames, waiting for permission and once his king gave it, he spoke.

“Your queen has taken away your chances of survival King of Feast’s End and the Koli are not one to give mercy. But you have no army and we are not butchers. If you bend the knee and pledge allegiance to my king, then we will spare you from the likes of becoming another conquest. We will not burn your city to the ground, salt your earth, enslave your people, take your crown with your head still under it, butcher your children and make your queen a whore. If your refuse, then we will do all that and more. What’s your choice king of Feast’s End?”

The king looked at his queen with fury in his eyes as he then turned to Eames and Arthur as he then bowed his head and dropped down to his knees, defeated.

“Feast’s End pledges allegiance to the Koli king and prince.”

Arthur smiled as he saw the anger and humiliation in the queen’s face and as she slowly turned and bowed her head, he knew that Feast End’s was theirs.

  
+

Feast’s End was picked clean as if it had fallen by force. The king and queen watched with tears in their eyes, their people afraid but without a choice. Arthur sat atop his mount, letting the lion skin slide off his shoulder. He felt warm, his free hand over his belly as Vezhi sat on top of his cage, his wings spread out. Now and then he would screech, his chain in Talia’s hand.

Eames oversaw everything, Bear and his guards around them, his slaves and army taking anything of value. When they were done, the city was not burned or salted, but rather empty and hollow, the people defeated. The king and queen held their children close with nothing left to give, and Eames walked past his guards, approaching the king as he looked at him.

Within a matter of hours, the king had aged, his face sagging as if he had been robbed from the inside out, his eyes dark with no hope. When he looked back at Eames, he was no longer afraid.

“One more thing.”

King Aries took a deep breath as he hung his head slightly, looking away from the Koli king like a dog with a broken spirit.

“What else can I do, your grace?”

“Your coronation crown. And your queen’s.”

The queen objected, crying out, shaking her head, grasping her king’s sleeve as she wept.

“No, please. Not our crowns...”

The king wretched his arm away as he glared at her and nodded to Eames. The few remaining servants of the house went inside, finding the king and queen’s crowns in a chestnut box where they were stored and then brought back out to Eames. The crowns were of a vivid gold, surrounded by emeralds, the inside of the box lined with a deep green velvet which only made them glow all the brighter. After they were presented to the Koli king, they were handed over as the servant bowed and backed away, and the King of Feast's End watched as the crowns were taken away along with everything else, his queen crying softly at his side. Eames then took to his mount, climbing up and looking down at the ruined king.

“You have made a poor choice in a wife, king of Feast’s End. Hopefully your next one will be smarter. If you choose to stay with this one and you rebuild, know that we will return to collect homage and when that time comes, if your queen moves against us again, sweet words and promises will not stop me from burning this entire kingdom to the ground. But that will be after you watch your children hang and your whore queen given to my men. Then I’ll take your head and collect it with the others.”

The king only nodded and looked back down.

Eames gave command then as he turned, his prince following, counsel following, the army right behind them as they marched out, leaving Feast’s End in ruins as if it had suffered the brunt of war.

+

Miles away from the hollowed kingdom, as the night settled over the sky, camp was set up and Eames and Arthur sat in their tent. Arthur sat on their bed, his robe open as his sweat tousled hair was pushed back from his face. He was naked underneath, his protruding stomach settling on his lap as he held the king’s crown in his hands. His king could not wear the crown on his belt - since they were handed over to him, not won in battle - so Arthur would keep them their original box, but for the time being he admired and examined them.

Eames sat across from him, naked as well with nothing but his undone hair to cover him. He watched his prince toy with the crown and placed it on his own head and laughed softly when it slid down.

“What will we do with these?”

“Whatever you want, my prince. I have no use for crowns.”

Arthur got up to his knees and leaned over, placing it on his king’s head, Eames smiling, allowing him to be crowned as he then sat back, holding his stomach. He looked at him, tilting his head as he grinned.

“It suits you.”

Eames took it off then, settling the crown back in the box as he looked at Arthur.

“It suited you better. A Koli’s crown is his braid.”

Arthur pushed the box aside as he went to Eames, feeling his arms holding him close, kissing his warm skin, the sweat now dry, but the scent of their lovemaking still on him. He hummed, kissing his neck, his shoulder, and brushing his cheek against beard as he sighed.

“Where to next, my king?”

“The last few kingdoms left. Then I’ll take the throne, take down those who mean to harm you and our son will be unwavering in his power. No one could question him, no one could take him down...he will have all the grace and intelligence of my high born prince and the strength and brutality of the Koli.”

Arthur smiled at the thought, feeling Eames’ hands on his back under his robe.

“A high born Koli prince. The world is unprepared for that.”

“Then it’s best to get them ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shortness of the chapter!! I actually feel really bad this one is so short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. It'll pay off I promise!!


	26. Chapter 26

+

 

There were kingdoms, cities, towns and villages that dotted the lands along the Koli maps, but Eames only sought to devour the largest and most powerful.

White Rock, Belladonna, Dragonfire, Stone Water and now Feast’s End were all underfoot, each crown a promise Eames meant to keep to his prince. The closer to they reached the final two kingdoms, the less the assassins came to them.

Each town, each village, trembled in fear at the sight of the Koli - their army so large in numbers that they trampled fields and shadowed the sun. However, there were still the ambitious few who tried to collect the prize on the prince. Too many a time did Vezhi set ablaze a knife-carrying stranger in the night, the camp waking to the smell of cooked flesh and the now larger dragon devouring the meat. Other times, Eames would cut the heads of the would-be assassins and let his slaves carry the spear with the mounted head out in front, letting it be a warning to others.

The march went on and as it did, Arthur swelled larger each month, carrying the new Koli prince. He refused to stop riding for as long as he could until the very idea of mounting his sand colored horse was too much and his king commanded a litter be assembled so his prince could be comfortable. Their ever present council rode along the litter since the king rode out in front and Arthur would spend the time sleeping, his hands over his belly as Mal and Yusuf watched over him. At night, Vezhi would curl up beside Arthur's bed - pressing up beside Arthur’s stomach. It reminded the prince of his first pregnancy, when he kept Vezhi’s egg against him, his prince kicking and pressing to the dragon.

He smiled as he realized how little things had changed.

When Eames came to join him at night, he would nudge Vezhi away and lay beside his prince and hold him - and if Arthur was up for it, make love to him. In the mornings the little prince would be up and restless, making Arthur get up far earlier than he was use to, so he would eat and walk a bit before the camp began to move again.

+

They were a month away from Jagged Snow, a kingdom nestled along the beginning mountain range - and where Dragonfire was born of heat and summer, Jagged Snow embraced the blistering cold and winter.

Arthur was also close to his time, large and swollen, fear lingering in the back of his throat. Before they reached the mountains, before the cold, Eames commanded the camp to stop and wait - they would not move forth until Arthur gave birth.

The prince was scared, memories of his first child’s death now in the forefront of his mind. He had consumed the stallion’s heart in front of his army and people and once again held it down so he had hope, though it had quickly been overshadowed by fear and worry. As his time approached, Mal and Talia watched over him every day, making sure he ate and delivered messages to the king should he be busy and let him sleep as much as he could. Vezhi was just as protective, snuggling against the prince and his belly, sleeping against him and being ever alert to any sound.

The night Arthur went into labor, he cried from fear, terrified something would happen again, refusing to sleep, bearing every single pain as his council and the healers stood with him and when he heard the first high pitched scream from his child, his fears finally went away.

+

When he was stitched together, his child clean and bundled, the healer brought the prince to him. Arthur smiled, bringing his fingers over to his little face, seeing his eyes closed, his full lips smacking softly against each other, a little patch of chocolate colored curls resting on his head.

“Where is my king?”

His voice was soft and weak, his body exhausted and his eyes so heavy that he didn’t hear a reply, just felt Eames’ hand on his face, cupping his cheek as he leaned closer to him, kissing his mouth.

“Right here my prince. Look at our boy...he’s perfect.”

Arthur gave a smile, wanting to laugh but he ached. The child made a soft noise, his eyes opening and Arthur gasped as stunning blue eyes peered back at him. He felt every breath was exhausting and he longed to sleep but before he did, he softly breathed out,

“Darroch...”

Eames nodded and smoothed his hand over his brow, shushing him, letting him rest.

When Arthur woke again it was morning, and the familiar aches and pains of his body going through birth were all there again. But this time, he saw Eames sitting right beside him, his arms full of their child - their healthy, living child, Darroch. He weakly raised his hand to him, feeling Eames’ skin under his fingertips and his king turned to him with a smile.

“Good morning, dove.”

“Good morning...how is he?”

“Well. The healers have examined him, Mal fed him and he’s waiting for you.”

Arthur smiled and watched as Eames carefully laid their son beside him, Arthur’s arm circling him as he turned as best he could to look at him. He felt his heart beating quickly in his chest as he looked at his son, his beautiful child that grasped his finger with his own little chubby ones.

“God...he’s perfect...look at him...”

His eyes watered and he closed them, Eames shifting and laid beside him, smoothing his hand over Arthur’s hair.

“Why the tears?”

“I’m so happy. He’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever given me.”

Eames smiled and kissed him again.

  
+

The cheer throughout the Koli camp echoed across the fields when the announcement of their new prince was heard. When Arthur was strong enough, he carried his son against his chest - the young prince swaddled and cradled - and stepped out from his tent and was surrounded by shouts of joy . His people’s happiness delighted heand Eames as they walked amongst their people, each one kneeling, passing blessings to the prince, some saying older words in their language. Vezhi flew overhead, his shrieks mingling with the Koli’s and Arthur felt pride - pride in his son, pride in his people, in his king and in himself.

The Koli had secured an heir, a new prince that would ensure their continuing reign and now the world had a new reason to fear them.

Darroch was a sweet child, loving the embrace of his caregivers; Mal tended to his needs, feeding him, bathing him, changing him and playing with him when his parents couldn't. Yusuf read to the young prince every night, feeling him drift off to sleep while Arthur watched on.

But nothing sated the prince faster than being in the arms of his parents. Arthur spent the first weeks of Darroch's life cradling him every morning for a few hours - at night when he would suddenly wake from hunger, Eames was the only one who could calm him and feed him so he would go back to sleep.

After the first month, when Arthur was well enough, he told Eames they should press on.

"But Darroch is still so young. And you..."

Arthur smiled at his husband's concern as Darroch's head rested against his chest. The young prince was already sleeping, his little body warm against Arthur, his curls smelling of lavender from the bath Mal had given him earlier. He made sure Darroch was sound asleep before resting him on their quilts and furs as he said,

"My love, now is the best time to move on. I'm well enough and the winter in Jagged Snow will only get worse the longer we wait. Darroch will still be small for some time... we can't wait for him to get bigger. His kingdom must be established now."

Eames smoothed his fingers over Darroch’s cheek then looked back up at Arthur.

“The Koli are not accustomed to the cold. We might lose numbers for that alone.”

“Then we should prepare.”

+

Immediately, Yusuf did his best to educate the generals of the Koli army in the terrain of Jagged Snow, teaching them of the cold and ice that would soon be upon them. Warmer clothes were brought about and the Koli began to prepare.

They slowly moved closer to the mountains, feeling the cold biting at them at night, giving the Koli a taste of it. Arthur swaddled and covered Darroch each night, and Vezhi curled around his cradle since the dragon was the warmest source of heat aside from fire. Eames felt the cold and would not let the flames in lanterns go out at night as he held Arthur close to him when they slept. In the day it was easier to deal with, but once the sun went down, the struggle to remain warm ensued.

Once every single Koli soldier was covered in wool, animal skin, leather and furs, they began to trudge towards Jagged Snow and within days, they experienced their first snow fall.

Arthur had not seen snow since he was young and the morning he stepped out from his tent and looked across the camp to see a fresh blanket of snow, he smiled and returned to gather Darroch. It was still early; Mal, Yusuf, Ariadne and Talia had not come by yet so Vezhi was still asleep as was his king. Arthur bundled his son, wrapping him in thick blankets and furs as he gathered him up and took him outside to see. He heard the snow crunch under his boots as he took the first few steps out and he smiled as his breath appeared in front of him, a few fresh flakes still falling. Darroch gurgled and kicked as his little fists struggled to reach out and touch them. Arthur lifted him up higher, adjusting his son’s tiny arms to they were free from the swaddling. The tiny sleeve fell from his chubby fist as Arthur clasped it and kissed his fingers.

“Look Darroch...it’s snow. You’ve never seen snow...but it won’t be the last time. Next time, it’ll be from your kingdom.”

Arthur bundled him up again as he walked a little more with his son, kissing his pudgy pink cheek, keeping him close so he would stay warm until Mal and Yusuf appeared. Mal was cloaked in a white wool hooded robe, underneath her dress was long and thicker than normal though boots had replaced her dainty slippers and sandals. Yusuf wore his usual many layered robes and a cloak, and as the both of them approached Mal pushed back her hood and bowed her head,

“Good morning your grace. I see the little prince is awake.”

Arthur let her take him as they went back inside their tent and began their routine, Eames waking and as Talia came in with the other slaves with food, Arthur excitedly told his husband it was snowing out.

“Snowing? So soon?”

Arthur nodded and Eames nodded as he finished his porridge and then dressed in his newly acquired warm clothes including a thick wolf skin cloak as he stepped out to see his army. The Koli were still unaccustomed to the cold and many felt afraid, knowing it would get worse. They were encouraged to eat and put on as many layers as they could carry and soon the camp began to be broken down to move on.

Arthur rode his mount, Darroch in his arms as he wore his leather pants though underneath he wore fitted cloth pants. He had on thicker shirts with boiled leather underneath and on top a cloak lined with rabbit fur, along with warm gloves on his hands. He felt comfortable holding onto his son as they marched forward - grateful that the snow stayed light. The sun was soon overhead, making the snow glisten and sparkle. When they would stop to eat Eames would take his son, and his stern and battle ready face would softened when he looked at him - simply taking in the sight of him and smiling to himself as Arthur looked on.

He did not forget about his first born, the very start of his legend, Vezhi. While they traveled, Arthur made sure Vezhi was covered and warm since the dragon was not used to and did not like the cold. Talia would sit beside him for warmth in the mule cart and when the caravan stopped to eat, Arthur would check on them and see his dragon curled up and large in his cart, his tail wrapped around him, Talia resting in the crook of his tail against his belly. Arthur climbed in the cart and stroked Vezhi’s head, his fingers smoothing over the hardened black scales and spikes that stood against his skull.

“My first born...I know you’re unhappy now. This cold isn’t good for any one of us. But don’t worry. Warmer days will upon us soon.”

Vezhi seem to understand, creaking a little noise towards Arthur, leaning his head closer to his hand.

+

Finally, they approached the kingdom of Jagged Snow. In the distance of the dead woods the Koli camped in Arthur and Eames could see the peaks and tips of the castle, blending with the snow covered mountain tops. They still had a distance to go, but there was where Arthur would wait as his lord husband would lead their army onwards.

As the sun began to set, the cold settled over the camp. Horses would circle around fires, smaller livestock would settle along them as slaves built tents and fires and started cooking dinner for the camp. The soldiers themselves sat in the tents and ate or slept or made love to spouses if they were not alone. After Arthur and Eames ate, Arthur took their child in his arms and played with him for a while until Mal and Yusuf came to them. Mal fed the young prince a meal of hot porridge and milk and after holding him for a while, Yusuf took the boy and read to him until he was asleep. Once he was, Arthur looked at his son in his advisor’s arms as he asked,

“Yusuf, what is my title now? Darroch is the prince now, Eames the king. Am I his bride still?”

“You are always the king’s bride, my lord. Technically, you are a king yourself. High River is rightfully yours and therefore it is your crown.”

“I don’t want it. It should be Eames’. He is my king.”

Yusuf nodded, smiling as he looked down at Darroch.

“I understand your grace. But you would be a sovereign now, giving absolute word that Eames would be king.”

Arthur found it strange to think his title would be so much stronger than his husband’s but it wouldn’t be for much longer.

It wasn’t long before Eames returned to their tent. By then Yusuf had returned to his own tent, and Vezhi was asleep beside his cage, his body coiled around the base of Darroch’s crib. The prince was sound asleep, curled up and bundled in furs as he rested on plump goose down pillows. There were lanterns close by to keep the inside of the tent warm and Arthur was laying on their bed of furs and quilts, his thin night robe the only thing on him. When Eames came in, he was shivering from the cold, snow still melting in his beard, his hands tense despite the gloves he peeled off. He undressed near the front of the tent, shedding his cloak, his gloves and the first layers of clothing underneath. He then moved closer to the bed, pulling off the last thin linen shirt as he sat down, then tugging off his boots and undoing his belt. Vezhi heard him and watched before resting back down on the ground, tucking his head under his wing as Eames finished undressing, now naked as he crawled under the covers.

Arthur was curled up against himself, trying to keep warm and Eames smiled as he pulled him closer, feeling him turn loosely towards his body. Despite the cold on his skin and the chill in the air, to Arthur, his king’s body was warm and he easily slipped his arm over his side as Eames buried his face against his curls. It was only a moment before Arthur moved more, feeling more awake and hot as he woke up, looking up as the sleep still tugged at his eyes.

“Eames...”

Eames still felt his breath quicken when Arthur said his name. He leaned down, kissing him softly, feeling him shifting his weight, his hands sneaking down to pull up his night robe so he could open his legs for his king. Arthur lifted his hips to allow the robe to move further up as Eames turned them over so he laid on top. They kissed deeply, for long moments, touching as if it was the first time though now, they were more quiet, not wanting to wake their son.

Buried under their pillows, Eames found the bottle of oil he always used to open up his bride. After coating his fingers and easing them inside, he swallowed Arthur’s moans, keeping their mouths together as his two fingers pushed in and spread, feeling as Arthur tensed, his body clutching and desperate to keep him inside. As Eames pulled back slightly to look at him, Arthur was flushed, his eyes closed, lips swollen, his hair tousled and his arms hung around Eames’ broader shoulders, the sleeves of his night robes pooling around his elbows. He breathed out his king’s name again and Eames pulled his hand back then returned with his cock as he eagerly filled up his sovereign.

Arthur gasped, then caught himself, biting his lip as he turned his head away, burying his mouth against his shoulder as he panted. He held onto his husband, his fingers sliding across Eames heated skin, moaning softly as he guided the other man closer to him, his lips seeking his king’s. When Eames moved back slightly, licking at his full lips, Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at his husband. His heart began beating frantically, still amazed at how much he loved his husband, at how beautiful he was. He moved his hands from Eames' shoulders, fingers gliding over his face, burying themselves in his beard as he pulled his king down for more, kissing him deeply, his legs wrapping him around his waist, urging him to move faster, and Eames did.

He pushed in deeply, pulling out and plunging back inside his sovereign again and again. Arthur’s hand came to his mouth, clapping over it before Eames took it away and kissed him again and again until Arthur couldn’t breathe - and every breath he took was ragged and strained, his head swimming as his body was consumed in firey passion. It had become almost tradition between them - the night before Eames marched into battle - they would make love, all night, resting in between only to wake up and start again. It made Arthur feel as if the night would last forever and that war would never come, that his king would not possibly march off and never return. When he closed his eyes and woke up to the warmth and soft orange glow of their tent, he knew there was still time and he could have his king again.

It was a matter of moments as they raced towards their climax, Arthur pressing his mouth against Eames’ throat, gasping as he felt his orgasm overwhelming him and Eames held him close, pressing Arthur’s thinner, leaner body against his so hard that Arthur gave a little mewl until Eames relaxed, his weight on top of his smaller sovereign, comfortable for now as his seed spilled inside him. When Eames began to turn and get off him, Arthur clung to him, whining softly as he felt the heat burning in his cheeks, hardly able to look at him - embarrassed that he felt so needy.

“Please stay...”

Eames shifted his weight so as not to crush Arthur as he kissed him again and again, staying right where he was.

+

The morning came faster than Arthur wished. They had slept for a few hours that morning but Arthur woke with more fear than he had ever remembered having. They dressed enough to allow their council into their tent, Arthur braiding his king’s hair before they were no longer alone and had breakfast. Darroch sat with Arthur while they ate, worry and fear hanging in the air between them though Eames looked as calm as ever. Arthur knew his king knew no fear, that the battlefield and the elements made no difference, he was Koli. But Arthur would always be afraid and worried and now with Darroch...

He shook the thoughts from his mind as they ate and soon their council was there, tending to Vezhi, to Darroch - assisting Arthur in his bath and then dressing him. Once ready, his king was dressed and waiting, holding his wolf lined cloak. Arthur took it from him and helped him put it on, clasping it onto him and then untucking his braid and letting it rest down on his cloak. He then returned to Darroch’s crib, picking up the small boy and taking him to his father, watching as his king’s face softened at the feel of his son in his arms.

“You have all the more reason to return to me, my king.”

Eames looked up at him and stepped closer to him, kissing him softly, minding Darroch between them.

“I will return to you. To both of you.”

His confidence made some of Arthur’s fear go away.

+

Eames and the Koli were soon gone past the woods and heading towards the mountains, Eames out in front, Yusuf at his side, Bear and the other generals at his back, and the army behind them. The wind cut at their faces, the sun nearly blinded them from the whiteness of the snow still fresh on the ground. They marched at a steady pace without stopping - taking days rather than weeks - and when they went over the first snow covered hills, Eames stood on top only to face the army of Jagged Snow.

Each soldier was clad in black and armor, house sigils blowing in the wind as the front defense stood with a sword in hand and well trained wolves at their sides - rows and rows of men behind them. Eames was not surprised, not even as he noticed the king in the front, donned in his full royal armor of black and his crown on his head, ready and fully armed with a sword in hand, a shield in the other.

The Koli king only grinned as pulled his own sword from the scabbard at his waist and looked at Yusuf.

“Make ready to attack. Turn the snow red.”


	27. Chapter 27

+

  
The wind blew harshly across the hills, picking up drifts and making it seem as if it was snowing again. Eames was still on his mount, sword in hand as he held the reins with the other. He could feel his heart racing - the thrill of battle pulsed through his body and his fingers tightened around the hilt and the leather straps in his hands. He raised his sword up and with that gesture, the entire Koli rushed forward.

Those on horseback rushed forward first - the rest on foot immediately following - their war screams filling the valley as the army of Jagged Snow watched. The king was surprised, there was no hesitation on the part of the Koli but he too pointed forward with his sword as the men up front let their wolves go and then followed.

The Koli horses tore through the front line; soldiers leaned to the side wielding their swords, slashing through any man close to them, others letting arrows loose onto the field. The Jagged Snow wolves attacked the Koli on foot and those surprised by the sudden appearance of the animal were taken down - the growls of wolves mingled with the shouts of pain and frustration from the Koli, but never that of fear.

Eames followed, seeing Yusuf at his side as they both tore through the crowd. His vision was a blur of black and fur, and any time he could he would cut down house sigils and use the banner to throw in the face of some soldier, blinding him as the Koli would then cut him down. Eames let his horse rear up and let it kick at the soldiers in front of him, his sword jabbing through the throat of a man at his side.

He fought through, felt hindered by the clothes on his body - heavy and slowing him down just a bit - but he found it easier to master the more he moved. The heaviness was now forgotten, and the grip from his gloves helped him wield his sword and he was all the more thankful for them. The cold made his eyes water, and when he blinked he felt the tear run down his cheek but it went unnoticed as he pulled his sword back and felt the splash of blood from his enemy spray upon his face.

He quickly sheathed his sword and took his bow from his back, snatching an arrow from the quiver as he aimed and letting arrows fly across the field. He took down any man in black armor, aiming carefully - finding the gaps between arms, above the neck, behind knees - as he moved with his mount, constantly watching his back and kicking anyone who got too close, or letting his horse rear up and do it for him. He grabbed the reins and charged forward, and when he paused to loose another arrow he reached up to his face - wiping the blood off with the back of his gloved hand. As Eames took another arrow from the quiver he felt someone close to him and he immediately turned, letting the arrow fly as he heard as gasp from the king of Jagged Snow. Eames had hit his shoulder, the tiny space between the armor on his body and his arm instantly filled. The king reached up to the arrow and rather than pull it out he snapped the fletching off, leaving the arrow head and hardwood part of the shaft remaining in his body.

Eames was impressed, the king was clearly experienced in war as he effortlessly switched sword hands. The king's cold, black eyes looked at Eames as he gripped the reins of his horse tightly in his gloved hand.

“You will not take my kingdom, Koli king.”

Eames grinned at him, turning his horse to face him, slinging his bow back over his head and pulling his sword from the sheath again.

“Yes, I will.”

  
+

The sun had set and the sky was dark before Arthur even realized it. He sat in his tent with Darroch on his lap as he made weak attempts to do some needlepoint, though he couldn’t since Darroch’s tiny hands constantly batted at it. Mal sat not too far from them on a chair close to the lantern as she did needlepoint, wearing a long sleeved dress of dark blue, her hair down, and her eyes focused on her work. Talia was out with Vezhi, letting the dragon fly and hunt on his own as she watched over him. Ariadne was out waiting on news from the scouts though it had been some days since they heard anything.

Arthur attempted to focus his attention on his son, smiling as the young prince’s chubby fingers grasped at the cloth from the needlepoint and he bounced the small boy on his lap. He set down his attempted work and smoothed his hand over Darroch’s curls - fuller and thicker now, much like Arthur’s - as he kissed him, trying not to feel as worried as he did.

“Mal, I’m hungry.”

Mal looked up as she nodded and set her work down, standing up and gathering her cloak as she stepped out, giving Arthur a moment alone. He turned Darroch to face him, smiling as he looked at his boy’s face, seeing hints of the both of them on him. He had Eames’ bright and vivid eyes and when the light struck them, lantern or sun, they shifted in tones of blue. He had Eames’ lips, full and thick, and Arthur’s nose and hair color - though it was still too soon to know if he would keep Arthur's texture or Eames’. His face was still chubby and full, and he looked up at Arthur and gurgled happily.

“My prince. You are the most precious thing your father has given me. Soon, we will have a kingdom of our own and you will not have to deal with what I did. It will be yours and no one could say otherwise. Your father, my lord husband, our king will secure your throne so when both are too old to rule, you will and no one could tell you otherwise. You are the high born Koli prince...something the whole world is unprepared for.”

Arthur pulled Darroch close, cradling him in his arm as he brushed his fingers over his small nose, hearing him giggle as his thick but still tiny fingers grasped his own. He smiled again and let himself be distracted by his son, because when he thought about it too much, he was afraid.

Arthur tried his best to stay up as long as he could. He wanted to hear any news that may come in about his lord husband that day, but after eating and taking care of Darroch, he was exhausted and fell asleep on their bed after they ate dinner.

He was still in his clothes and shoes when he woke up suddenly, his eyes tired, the tent a little cooler. For a moment he was scared when he realized Darroch was not at his side, but then he saw him asleep in his crib, tucked in and sound asleep with Vezhi wrapped around the base of the crib, keeping his son warm. Mal was asleep at the side of the bed, still sitting in the chair but leaned down, her arms folded under her head as a pillow. Talia was laying against Vezhi, a blanket pulled over her. Arthur crawled out of bed and picked up his cloak, putting it over himself as he stepped out from his tent, looking around and shivering a little. His camp was much smaller without the army there - the slaves, Koli women and other frailer, smaller men were the only ones awake as they kept camp going. He noted the guards standing at his tent and he asked for Ariadne and was pointed ahead. He walked forward, looking for her and once she was found, he got her attention.  
  
  
The young girl wore pants and thicker shirts, a cloak over her tiny shoulders, her hair down to her shoulders, straight and slightly messy. She wore knee high boots and still carried weapons on her hip and strapped to her thigh. She smiled at the sovereign, a thin line still appearing on her cheek from her previous failure as she bowed her head.

“Good morning, my lord.”

“Good morning, Ariadne. Has there been any word?”

“No, your grace. Nothing yet. But I swear it, the moment I hear something, I will let you know immediately.”

Arthur nodded and walked away, his mind still trying to keep itself together as he did his best not to worry about his king. He stopped suddenly and looked out into the distance where the battle was taking place, streams of smoke drifted, black and gray standing out against the white mountain range, and he sighed, his eyes closing as he looked down, whispering to himself.

“Eames...please be all right.”

+

Eames could feel the ache in his shoulders, in his arms, the cuts and bruises staining his body began to make themselves known as he ate that morning.

He had fought with the king of Jagged Snow, both were matched stroke for stroke, each landing cuts and punctures - despite the king’s arrow injury. The battle would have continued if not for the rain of arrows that came over them from the Koli and the king of Jagged Snow had fled to avoid being shot at.

Since then, Eames continued the fight for days and then when he felt he couldn’t even raise his arms anymore, he returned to camp for rest and food. He had his wounds tended to, making sure nothing was too grievous as he went to eat.

He sat with his men, still filthy from battle, his braid mostly intact though he knew there was ash and blood in it. There was still dried blood on his face and in his beard, and he felt hot under his clothes but grateful for them all the same. His hands felt wet from the lining of his gloves and he could see his men were in the same state he was. He gave a laugh to himself when he saw Bear was snoring, asleep in his seat. The others had told him Bear had woken up, eaten and fallen back asleep again all in a matter of moments. Eames ate his meal of gruel and sausage quickly before he saw Yusuf. His advisor was speaking with a scout, ready to send a message back to camp. He thought of stopping him - to have a message sent to his sovereign but he such private thoughts and emotions were best kept to himself.

“Good morning, your grace.”

Yusuf greeted him once the scout had gone and Eames nodded in return.

“Good morning. How are things?”

“The same your grace. There had been battle all night, the king is nowhere to be seen...hasn’t been seen for some time but we’re certain it’s from the wound you inflicted on him.”

“Good, hopefully it’ll kill him.”

Yusuf chuckled.

“We should be so lucky. At any rate, the lines are advancing nicely though Jagged Snow isn’t pushing back as fast as we would like.”

Eames nodded and it was at that moment, he wished he had something of Arthur’s to hold in his hand, to press to his palm, to carry against his skin when he went into battle. It had only been some time but being apart from his beloved and his son made it feel like a lifetime.

“We need to push them back. We need a drastic push...”

He pulled his thoughts back from Arthur as he focused on war and Yusuf could see his face harden again. The snow began to fall suddenly then and Eames tilted his head back and let the flakes fall on his face for a moment before he snapped back and looked at Yusuf.

“Pull everyone back. Everyone.”

“Your grace?”

“The sudden retreat will confuse them. And while they stand around and wonder, we will rain fire upon them. I want every archer lit and I want every soldier with a bow in his hand.”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Light them with Black Water.”

Black Water was a thick, viscous oil that, when in jar or pot, looked like its given name. When lit, the flame was black and toxic and once aflame it was hard to put out.

Yusuf’s eyes went large for just a moment before he grinned and nodded.

“Black Water it is, my lord.”

Eames nodded and then began to walk away.

+

The sun was high and bright in the sky as the Koli suddenly began to pull back. The army of Jagged Snow watched in confusion as the wolves growled and lurched, encouraging the men to step back as the general came forward. He looked to one of his men as the last of the Koli disappeared over the hills and said,

“Something isn’t right.”

The soldier looked at the general.

“Sir?”

“The Koli are retreating. When are Koli ever known to retreat?”

The soldier knew he was right as well as the rest of the Jagged Snow army. The wind howled as the wolves snarled lowly, their hackles up as the soldiers stood quietly among the field. The dead littered the ground around them and the snow was a filthy slush of blood and silt. As they waited, the king rode out, still in his armor and crown, his arm bandaged and against his chest as he looked out and saw nothing.

Not a sound, not a word.

The sudden and instant fear that rushed through the king spurred him to hurry as he shouted to his general.

“General, pull your men back, draw up shields!”

“Your grace?”

The king commanded once more, trying to move his horse to the other men, shouting for them to pull back and raise shields but it was a moment too late.

Eames rode back up to the center of the hill - his bow ready, arrow in place - as the head was lit in a thick black flame. He had his cloak thrown across his mouth and nose to prevent from inhaling the fumes, Yusuf, Bear and his entire army doing the same. He aimed upwards and once he let his arrow loose, the others followed as the sun was blocked out and the sky turned black.


	28. Chapter 28

+

The king of Jagged Snow had fallen from his mount; arrows protruded from along the left side of his body from where he had taken the brunt of the attack, with some along his leg. When he felt himself on fire he had rolled in the snow, trying to put himself out as he screamed, and then finally he lay there, gasping for air. The arrows could not be removed - the fire had cauterized the wounds and sealed themselves into his skin. His crown had been knocked off, and his head was spinning as he tried to focus, feeling nauseous and disoriented. He could smell Black Water, the scent heavy and toxic, nauseous, could hear the screams of his men in the distance, could feel the heat from the black flames still smoldering around him.

They had drawn up their shields too late, and despite the king’s better warnings the majority of the army were taken by the black cloud directly. Some of the men were set ablaze and died in a matter of moments while others, like the king, were shot and had managed to put out the flames. These men struggled with the agony of the sealed arrow heads buried within their skin. While the army of Jagged Snow had donned armor - chest pieces and helms, gauntlets and gloves covering their arms and hands - their legs were left mostly exposed.

The king pulled himself up away from his dead horse. Riddled with arrows, he slowly dragged himself away, grunting and gasping in pain. He tried to find someplace to hide, to survive, so the Koli wouldn’t find him and kill him - so his kingdom could have a chance, so his family could have a chance. His left arm was useless as well as his leg. He grabbed fistfuls of snow and ground to drag himself somewhere, anywhere else from the carnage, moaning lowly as he tried to find anyone else alive. His general was missing from his view, any man close to him was dead or dying. As he crawled, he came across his crown. The black gold glistened from blood and snow, and as he reached for it he felt a foot crush his forearm. He shouted in pain as he looked up and saw Eames standing over him, holding his sword out, his cape still over his mouth.

The king looked to his side a bit, seeing the Koli had come down on them quickly, his men dying as he gasped when he felt the pressure on his arm increase.

Somewhere behind him, he heard the howls and whimpers of the wolves being slayed and he balled his fist.

Eames grinned down at the king as he pointed his sword at him.

“I told you I would take your kingdom, king of Jagged Snow. Though I must respect you for your fight. None other had put up such a struggle. You’ve battle bravely.”

The king looked up from the sides of his eyes as he said,

“So finish.”

Eames moved his foot back as he reached down to the back of the king’s armor and yanked him up to his knees. The king hissed and tried to swallow back his pain as he was brought up to his knees and then suddenly yanked up to his feet. Eames steadied him, then grabbed his crown and placed it back on the king's head. The king shivered, the pain racing through his body, every inch of himself aware of each arrow protruding from him. He expected Eames to take his head but instead Eames marched him ahead, making the king limp forward.

+

Arthur carried Darroch against him, humming softly as his little boy dozed off. Vezhi sat in the tent with them, making little creaking happy sounds as he listened to Arthur. He would smile and lower his hand to pet his dragon as he walked past, and when he felt Darroch sound asleep, Arthur carefully lowered him into his crib and covered the boy with his blankets and then looked at Vezhi.

“Guard your brother.”

Vezhi seem to do just that as he wrapped his tail around the base and stayed put as Arthur gathered his cloak and stepped out. Talia was just about to come in, holding a plate of food for Vezhi as she bowed her head.

“Good morning, your grace.”

“Good morning Talia. Darroch is asleep and Vezhi guarding him.”

She nodded as she went ahead and Arthur walked forward. The cold was not particularly bad that day, the snow had stopped falling and the paths and walkways that had been carved out by the slaves had become slush and mud. The horses wore their blankets and stood by the fires as they were fed - other slaves cooked meals, their chatter floating above the camp. It almost felt comfortable if not for the fact that Arthur was without his husband.

It had been the longest that the Koli were in battle. Messages were constantly sent back to the camp, letting everyone know the happenings of war. Arthur dreaded each message, afraid that one of them would contain news of Eames - though nothing ever came. He was soon back in his tent with Talia, Darroch and Vezhi, playing with his son, wondering if he would have to wait yet another day when Mal came in.

“Your grace?”

He looked up from Darroch and turned to Mal, seeing her looking excited, her fingers twisting excitedly among each other.

“Mal?”

“There’s news from the front lines.”

Arthur immediately stood and rushed outside where Ariadne and a scout were waiting for him. As soon as he arrived, the scout bowed his head.

“My lord, I bring news. The Koli have succeed. Jagged Snow has fallen.”

Arthur felt relief wash over him as he smiled as clasped his hands and brought them to his mouth.

“Thank the gods. They’ll return soon then.”

The scout was unsure of when, but it didn’t matter. To Arthur, all that did matter was his king was alive and more over, had won and would be coming home to him soon.

+

The entire Koli army marched onwards, dragging behind them the remaining soldiers from Jagged Snow in chains. Eames rode out in front and though covered in blood and filth and soot, he had never looked more regal. As he held the reigns of his horse, in the other hand he held the chain that lead to the king of Jagged Snow’s wrists. The king marched on, his head held high, limping as he stifled every bit of pain that raced through him, arrows still jutting out from his body. The Koli cheered, their roars and celebration reaching Jagged Snow before they physically arrived and when the gates opened, the Koli flooded in.

The army who didn’t carry soldiers in chains carried the bodies of the dead like trophies - man and wolf alike and as the Koli entered the kingdom, the bodies were hoisted up to show those of Jagged Snow they were finished. The savagery of the Koli was never hidden, even among the clothing and snow. But no trophy was better than Eames’, pride on his face as he dragged the king at his side like a pet.

The people parted as the army entered - shock, horror, fear and sadness washed over them, knowing that their end was upon them. Jagged Snow had fallen, their army defeated, their king captured and now the fact was being paraded out in front of the entire kingdom.

Eames marched forward to the center of the kingdom where the king finally gasped out loud - the pain getting to be so overwhelming that he felt dizzy and nearly collapsed. His head was foggy as the toxic fumes from the Black Water burned his eyes and made his throat burn. The king wobbled when they finally came to a stop, and his knee gave out as he fell to his good leg. He clenched his teeth as he was yanked back up - when Eames dismounted, he held the king's chain and looked at the man with a smile.

“Have some dignity, king of Jagged Snow. Your people are watching.”

The king glared at him, despite the redness of his eyes and tears welling in them. Eames turned to his army then, watching as his men flooded the area. People hid but still peered out of windows, peeking out to watch the spectacle unfolding before them. The king of Jagged Snow’s family was marched out, his young wife ahead holding the hand of their young daughter. She was a lovely willowy woman, her hair dark and long, falling over the shoulders of her black cloak, the house sigil on her back. Her daughter wore her own fur cloak, her hair dark like her father’s, her eyes bright, her head up as she walked like a little lady, proud like her mother. Behind them followed the rest of the house, the king’s mother, his younger brothers and the queen’s parents. The rest of the counsel followed as the Koli surrounded them and marched them to center of the kingdom where the king waited for them. Eames watched them as the queen of Jagged Snow looked up at him, her eyes hard and unafraid of the Koli.

“Koli king, what is this show you’re putting on?”

Eames grinned, admiring her strength.

“I’m giving your king dignity, your grace. To let him see you once more before I take his head and then this kingdom.”

The Koli cheered, the roar almost deafening as the queen remained silent though she said nothing else despite the family behind her begging for reason, for mercy. Eames rose his arms in the air, turning towards his army, the shouts doubling as swords and spears and bows were brought up to the air. The brothers of the king begged for him to listen; their cries of ‘Listen to reason, Koli king!’ mingled in with ‘Don’t do this in front of his daughter!’ but Eames paid them no mind - he only continued to rile up his men. The princess began to cry, turning towards her mother as she covered her face, her hands shielding her ears and eyes while she watched Eames turn towards the king - forcing him down to his knees, his hands clutched in firm fists as he lowered his head and exposed the back of his neck. The queen held her face bravely as tears welled in her eyes and she suddenly cried out,

“Don’t do this!”

The king of Jagged Snow looked back up at her and in his last brave act, grit his teeth before shouting at her,

“Do not beg!”

Eames wasted no more time, drawing his sword up, holding the hilt firmly with both hands as he swung it down, the cut clean and fast.

As the king of Jagged Snow’s head fell and rolled towards Eames’ feet, the queen screamed out and fell to her knees, holding her daughter against her. Eames only leaned down to pick up the black gold crown as he held it up overhead and his army roared. Yusuf stood behind his king, his whip in hand, his fingers resting over the hilt of his sword on his hip, as he watched his king celebrate. Eames was still filthy, covered in the blood of his enemies as he looked across the crowd. The army seemed to have doubled as the bodies of soldiers and wolves alike were raised overhead. The people of Jagged Snow stood in shock, and the queen cried as Eames turned to Yusuf and grinned.

“Give the order, Yusuf. Sack the city. Put these people in chains. Tell the men to take whatever they want.”

Yusuf bowed his head.

“Yes, your grace.”

+

Each day after word of Jagged Snow falling was brought to camp, Arthur waited. He spent each day with Darroch, watching in the distance closely for signs of the army. Mal would take care of Darroch at times and sometimes Vezhi would be with Arthur, flying back and forth across the sky and landing by Arthur’s side.

As Arthur stood along the edge of the dead woods, Vezhi flew back with a roar. Arthur looked up at his dragon first before glancing out and seeing the army marching towards them. He felt excitement racing through him as he ran back to camp. Vezhi followed as he found Mal in his tent, with Darroch sitting playfully on her lap, his happy giggle resonating throughout the tent.

“Mal, they’ve come back!”

She looked up from the prince as she smiled and immediately gathered him up and followed Arthur out. He gathered his remaining counsel as he gave the order for everything to be prepared - the army was returning and the warriors would be not be kept waiting for meals or baths. Vezhi would screech in excitement before running off and taking off again, going to meet the army, Arthur letting him go, knowing he would do the same.

Arthur held his son, smiling as he watched the army getting closer and when he saw his husband leading the army, he smiled brightly. Vezhi flew over the army lower than before, causing excitement among the Koli and fear among the captured. Darroch squealed happily, his tiny fists hitting against Arthur in excitement as the little boy bounced against him. It was a matter of moments before the army arrived and spread out, the men dismounting as Arthur approached his king. Eames got off his mount and immediately went to his sovereign, putting his arms around both him and his little prince as he kissed Arthur. He had wanted to hold his son and kiss his husband deeply and he was able to do both - finally, relief and warmth spread throughout his body. Darroch squealed as his little fingers clung to Eames, and Arthur kissed him as he was able to put one arm around his husband.

When they pulled back, Arthur let Eames hold their child as he looked at him, relieved he was alive and well.

“Welcome home my king.”

+

There was celebration and excitement throughout the camp, cheers from the Koli as they welcomed back their soldiers, their husbands and brothers and fathers. They were now relieved from their duties and Eames was brought to their tent as he took a bath, Arthur helped him while Mal tended to Darroch. Once Eames was clean and dressed again, dinner was brought in while Arthur braided Eames' hair for him. Dishes were carried in and settled on the table - wild boar with potatoes, greens, barley stew with chunks of potatoes, thick cuts of bacon and wine. After everything was settled and the slaves bowed and left, Arthur finished braiding Eames’ hair while Mal stood up and said,

“I’ll leave my lords to eat. I’ll take Darroch for his dinner.”

Eames nodded as Mal bowed and left. Arthur sighed, then smiled as he put his arms around his king, minding the wounds and bruises as he kissed his shoulder. His lips followed Eames' tattoo as he held him, just listening to him breathe. It was the first time in weeks they were alone and it was only then that it truly hit him how much he had missed his king. His arms tightened a little as he felt Eames’ hands on his wrists and forearms, callouses thicker, his hands rough and scarred against his skin but Arthur welcomed it. He sighed deeply, smelling his freshly washed skin, living in the heat of his body.

“I’ve missed you. I only realize it now without Darroch here. Gods...have I missed you.”

His heart ached with every word he said and Eames could hear it as he turned slightly, pulling Arthur over and onto his lap as he held him tightly, possessively, kissing him again and again.

“I couldn’t think about you often...because if I did, I knew I would run back here to be with you. Any time I did, it was at night as I tried to sleep and I struggled against leaving, telling myself I could steal a few hours. But it wasn’t true. Had I left the field, I would have never left your side.”

Arthur held onto him, never wanting to be apart from him for so long again. They were close now, so close to the end. Jagged Snow was one of the largest kingdoms and it was just taken down.

They had been abandoned by their allies, Arthur realized. Jagged Snow had alliance with High River and yet there had been no mention of them, not a whisper. Arthur moved back, his hand coming up to his king’s beard, his fingers scratching through it now that it had been cleaned and trimmed.

“My love, High River was not there, were they?”

Eames shook his head, his hand resting on Arthur’s leg, over his night robes that he was sorely tempted to lift up.

“No. I didn’t see a single sign of them.”

“Then they were betrayed.”

“Spring and winter cannot coexist.”

Arthur nodded. Jagged Snow and High River had had a shaky alliance for many years. From what he had remembered and from what Dom told him and the rumors he had heard, he knew Jagged Snow was fiercely prideful and so was High River. When High River took over and dominated the country, their nearest neighbors were Jagged Snow. Kings and counsel for many years had a tentive agreement to avoid war with each other and when a tournament was held at High River, the prince of Jagged Snow was to compete in the joust and was promised a title, lands and the princess of High River. The kings agreed on this, knowing it would band both houses and kingdoms and when the prince won, he was given everything as promised.

Then he was found dead. It was said that on his wedding night he fell from his terrace, too much wine in his veins from the celebration. But there were too many questions, too many circumstances that just did not add up. The then-king of Jagged Snow knew his son had been pushed, more than likely by the princess herself since her tears seemed weak and rehearsed. But without proof, Jagged Snow could make no accusations so was born the rift between them, slights exchanged back and forth throughout the years - each house shaking hands and smiling but holding clenched knives behind their backs, waiting for the other to slip.

High River was the first to break the treaty when the Koli marched on Jagged Snow.

But Arthur didn’t want to think about that anymore. He just wanted to eat and go to sleep with his king and in the morning when they woke, make love to him, grateful he was back in their bed.

+

They ate dinner alone, Darroch was returned to them afterwards. Eames held him and kissed him and laid down with his son, listening to him gurgling and giggling as he tickled him and when he fell asleep, he stroked his hair and kissed his head, sighing to himself as he held his tiny hand and thought about how much he had missed his family. He fell asleep with those thoughts and Arthur carefully picked up their boy and tucked him in his crib.

As soon as he did, Vezhi moved himself back over, wrapping himself at the base to protect him. Arthur got back in bed and blew out the lantern light as he laid beside his husband, putting his arm around him, feeling Eames turning towards him, getting comfortable and falling back into his deep slumber. Arthur smiled, relieved to have him back - feeling safe again, warm again.

They slept throughout the night and in the morning - while it was still dark and Darroch and Vezhi were still asleep - Arthur woke. He checked on his son first, then his first born, as he lit the lantern again and let some of the chill that seeped into their tent out. He saw Eames still asleep, turned on his side, probably as much sleep as he had gotten in the past few weeks. He approached their bed, gathering up his night robe, lifting it up and over his head and let it fall to his feet as he climbed back in bed. He eased his hand under his pillow, finding the bottle of oil he had to store away until his king returned and opened it, pouring some on his fingers. He then slowly reached down between his legs, shivering a little as he felt his hole, pressing against it as he bit his lip, feeling the tip press pass the ring of muscle. He had never dared to do this before, he always let Eames open and prepare him but now he found he couldn’t wait much longer. He clumsily moved his hand back and forth, his finger easing inside him - one, then two as he let out a shaky little sound.

He turned and looked at his husband, the man he had loved so much more than he had ever imagined, all he had ever known, the father of his child, of his dragon. He slowly pulled his hand back as he eased himself closer to Eames, slipping his leg up over his bare hip as he helped his king on his back. He reached behind himself, grasping Eames' soft cock as he began to stroke him to hardness and kissed him deeply. Arthur whispered against his lips, rutting slowly against him and when Eames moaned and kissed him back, Arthur redoubled his efforts.

Eames rushed through his haze of sleep, his hands sliding up Arthur’s body, holding him close as he felt his sovereign’s hand on his cock. His beautiful bride rubbed against him eagerly - wetness smeared against his stomach as their kiss broke and Arthur sat up, pushing his ass out as Eames was guided inside his tight, already slicked heat. He looked at Arthur, seeing the red on his cheeks, lovely dark eyes glazed over as he bit his bottom lip in the most inticing way.

“Dove...did you -”

He couldn’t even finish as Arthur nodded immediately and whispered to him,

“I waited weeks. I couldn’t wait another moment, not with you beside me finally. Please...please make love to me.”

Eames growled softly, pulling Arthur back down to him and kissing him, and did just that all morning.

 

Later into the start of the day, Mal found herself standing with the guards, Ariadne, Talia and Yusuf. They all stood waiting as Talia blushed and Ariadne looked down at the ground, the tips of her boots shuffling along the earth. Mal and Yusuf remained impatient as the advisor looked up at the sky and then back down to Mal.

“At this rate, the entire morning will be wasted.”

“They haven’t seen each other in weeks. It was bound to happen,” said Mal.

Yusuf sighed deeply as they continued to wait. When the flap of the curtain was finally pulled back, Eames saw his and his sovereign’s counsel waiting for them. Talia blushed again as Ariadne finally looked up but seemed uncomfortable as Mal and Yusuf bowed their heads.

“Good morning, your grace.”

“We’re late starting the morning, my lord.”

Eames sighed as he looked over his shoulder then back at everyone.

“Mal, take Darroch. Talia, Vezhi. Yusuf, we need to start later. I’m exhausted.”

“With all due respect your grace, we’re all exhausted. We must press on.”

Eames stepped aside to let the girls in but then looked at Yusuf with a more stern face.

“Later.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Eames nodded as Mal and Talia left with their children and Eames went back to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

+

  
Eames eventually did attend to matters at hand. It took a full day but eventually he rose from his tent - well rested and feeling better than he had in weeks - and took counsel. Jagged Snow was gone - the city sacked and the family of the king killed. The entire kingdom witnessed their deaths and as the heads were placed on spikes, the Koli burned the city down, taking anything of value. The remaining guards and counsel were chained, as were most of the people of that served purpose, while the rest fled or hid.

Food was replenished, livestock taken, and valuable goods - gold, jewels and more importantly, the crowns - were collected.

The Koli began to break down camp to move towards their last goal, High River - a kingdom that was large and vast as well as having the touch of all four seasons, though spring lasted the longest. It was where the black rose bloomed, where Arthur and Dom were born and where Arthur’s claim truly lay.

There was still distance to travel but they had time.

Eames took counsel with his generals and Yusuf, his sovereign at his side as they looked over maps and discussed strategy. They had an advantage this time, with Arthur having been born there he knew what they were facing.

“We are vast in numbers and in battles, we had few casualties, but High River will have alliances," said Yusuf.

“No sense in having allies of our own if we don’t put them to use," said Eames.

Arthur looked at him as he smiled slightly.

“We need to send word to Stone Water.”

Eames nodded, Yusuf agreeing.

+

They had time before meeting with Stone Water and until then, they would march on. The Koli were desperate to leave Jagged Snow, sick of the snow, sick of the cold, sick of the gray sky that constantly hung overhead. They marched towards the spring, feeling the anticipation grow as each day grew warmer than the last.

When they finally broke out of Jagged Snow’s territory, the grass turning green under their feet, the Koli began to shed their clothes again. Cloaks began to come off and they once again felt the heat of the sun on their skin. Vezhi once again flew freely without landing as often, his size increasing faster as he hunted and devoured whatever creature he found among the woods and rivers. Darroch also seem to flourish in the warmth, his cheeks growing red, his curls shining in the sun, his smile always present. Arthur loved to see his children blossom and he was happy to carry his youngest as they rode across the fields, seeing him enjoy it and it would often settle him and put him to sleep after meals or rests.

And of course he had time with Eames. Any time they settled down to camp, Arthur longed to spend every second with him, anxious to see his counsel off, sad when Darroch fell asleep, but then relieved as he was finally able to be alone with his husband. One night, Arthur was settled on their bed, naked but wearing the crown his king had brought for him and he smiled as it settled on his head almost perfectly. Eames sat across from him, laughing a little as he touched Arthur’s cheek, seeing his dimples appear as Arthur brought his hands up and took off the crown.

“It’s beautiful. You know, when Darroch is older, he should have a crown. Maybe we could meld some of the others together.”

“If that is what my sovereign wants.”

Arthur looked at him with a smile as he then brushed his hair aside.

“I can’t believe how close we are to the end...how close we are to my former home.”

“Do you remember any of it? I know you were fairly young when you were exiled.”

Arthur thought back to his youth, his childhood when his parents were alive, when Dom still cared for him, before everything changed so drastically.

“I don’t remember my family much...just I was little when my house was overturned and I remember Dom made me run with him and he was a little older than I was. We fled upwards so we wouldn’t go through Jagged Snow and face the cold and I was afraid. I was confused and afraid and I cried for my mother but Dom was all I had. He told me all the time, there were people after us coming to kill us. Now I believe it was a childhood fear that just stuck into his adulthood.”

He paused and looked up at Eames, brushing his hair back from his face again, the curls tangling in his fingers..

“I believe now that there was no one after us. I’m sure my family’s enemies believed we would die out there, alone and unprotected since we were so young. And Dom did everything in his power at first to keep us safe and protected and keep us fed and clothed. He would steal and beg and tried to do anything that would earn coin and I was grateful for that. Eventually we made it to an uncle’s house and he took us in until Dom had his idea. I think the time we spent on the run, half starved and always afraid made him paranoid...even as he got older and spent time in my uncle’s home. The idea of him taking back his crown made him vicious and he took it out on me because I was younger than him, weaker...and I believed everything he told me. Until I met you.”

Eames cupped his cheek again, pulling him closer, laying back until Arthur was on top of him, the black gold crown beside them, Arthur listening to his king’s heart beating under his ear.

“He made me so afraid of you. He told me wild stories of the Koli, of how savage they were, how cruel and vicious and that he had sold me to their king.”

“He never sold you. When Yusuf told me of the beggar king who was offering me his brother in exchange for an army, I took it as that...he offered you to me, you were a gift and all he wanted was an army. To me, it was a fair exchange since he was giving me such a prized possession, his brother...but he was a fool. And I saw that all too late.”

Arthur felt something stir in his chest as he sat back up, straddling his king as he looked at him.

“You...didn’t...you didn’t think Dom sold me to you?”

Eames pushed himself up on his elbows, looking at him.

“Not once. You were always my bride first. A gift to me.”

Arthur looked down again, his eyes closing as he brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes, feeling so overwhelmed. All that time, he had believed what Dom told him, even now. A sold prince, leverage for a crown. And all that time, his king had always seen him as a gift. He took a deep breath to steady himself as Eames sat up, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him, making Arthur move his hand back as he let out a weak little whimper.

“Love of my life...my bride, my prince who bore me a dragon, my sovereign who bore me a son...how could you be anything but a gift to me? My dove. I love you.”

Arthur felt so foolish for ever believing otherwise, after all that Eames had done for him, proven over and over again how much Arthur meant to him. He kissed his king back, moving his arms so he rested them around Eames and he mumbled,

“I love you too. My king...my king...I’m nothing without you.”

Eames only kissed him deeper, his hands pressed against Arthur's back, holding him possessively.

+

The Koli marched on, their strength known now throughout the world. Each kingdom feared for their crowns, while others were amazed, and some towns and villages who had long been oppressed by a tyrant secretly prayed for the Koli to overthrow them.

High River was furious and alert, having had complete control for the past ten years after elimating the Cobb’s from the throne. They had believed the Cobb children dead until rumors of the beggar king surfaced, then that of the Koli prince who bore the Koli king a dragon.

Rumors, everyone said. Words whispered into the winds.

Then kingdoms began to fall and still, High River believed they were safe. The Koli would not pass Jagged Snow, unacustomed to the cold, unfamiliar with the terrain, surely their ally would smash them.

They risked nothing, however and when Jagged Snow sent word to them of the impending war, High River chose to ignore it.

Now there was word of the Koli marching towards them, the exiled prince at the head with his king and worse, a new prince of high born and Koli blood. The words were no longer whispers in the winds. There were no longer rumors but facts.

As the Koli marched and sent scouts ahead, the king and his sovereign took counsel and planned for war. It was to be their final battle, the last kingdom to swallow and Eames would finally take his place on the throne, Arthur at his side, their son next in line. Yusuf poured over maps, learning the size of the kingdom was at least three times the size of any other kingdom they took, which meant the size of their army would be just as big. Eames had no worries, his own army large and suffering the least amount of casualties and Stone Water would bring reinforcements.

“Plus we have Vezhi,” said Arthur.

The generals, Yusuf and Eames nodded, knowing that their once little dragon had grown in the size, now so large, he could no longer fit in their tent, or cart. He flew over the army when they marched and slept outside of their tent, eliminating the need for guards to surround them. By Yusuf’s estimate, he was more than halfway grown, larger than any horse they owned, bigger than the skull that was once brought to Arthur as a gift from Dragonfire. He was well trained however, listening to every word Arthur, Eames and Talia said but only breathing fire when Arthur commanded. His presence was still commanding and struck fear into any enemy and Eames knew having him fly into war would scare High River. But he knew for that to happen, Arthur would have to be there.

“He is trained to only listen to your command.”

“Then I will go into war with you.”

Eames felt the rage bubbling inside him and Yusuf sensed it as well as he cleared his throat and said,

“Your grace, your place is here, with the prince.”

“My place is in battle. This is my birthland, my right and my king is taking it back for my son. I will not sit back and watch from afar. Not again.”

“Arthur, we’ve been over this. I cannot have you be in danger. Think of Darroch.”

“Darroch will be safe with Mal. I will be safe with Ariadne, with Yusuf and with you. More importantly, Vezhi will be at my command.”

“No, absolutely not!”

Eames roared as he smashed his fist on the table, crushing the maps underneath, nearly knocking off the lantern as Yusuf quickly reached out to steady it. Everyone was quiet as Arthur looked at his king, unafraid despite it being the first time that Eames had ever raised his voice at him. Yusuf cleared his throat as he commanded the generals to leave them as Eames glared at Arthur, his chest heaving as he felt the rage spreading through him, angry that his sovereign would want to risk his life in battle.

“Eames...”

“No, Arthur! I will not have you being hurt now, so close to capturing the throne! What if something were to happen to you, what do I tell Darroch, that his foolish, prideful father chose to run into war despite my better plea?”

Arthur sighed, settling his hands on his lap.

“I want to do this. It was different before when you told me to stay behind. But this is my home.”

“And I have the army to take it back for you, I have the strength in me to take it, to seat my son in his rightful place. They will see you as a target, they will do their best to take you down and kill you. Arthur, you don’t know what war is like.”

“Eames-”

“No! I forbid it! Do not ask me again, Arthur! I swear it, I will do everything in my power to keep you here even if I must chain you in place!”

He stood up and left, leaving Arthur alone as he listened to the wind blowing softly outside, the chatter of the camp, the whining and shuffling of the horses, the livestock and his king stomping away in a rage. He sat there for a while, looking at the maps, now creased and bent from Eames’ anger and he lost track of how long he was there until he heard Yusuf coming in. The canopy that shielded them at three sides shifted when the wind struck it and the lantern light flickered, Yusuf’s shadow thrown around the canvas walls. Arthur looked up as he saw it and then turned to see him.

“Yusuf.”

“Your grace.”

“You think I’m foolish too?”

“No, your grace. I understand why you would want this. I understand what it means to you. But I also understand my king.”

“He’s never been so furious with me.”

“You’re threatening the love of his life.”

Arthur laughed dejectedly as he looked down at his lap.

“I just wanted to help.”

“Your grace, you have helped the king more than you know. But the prince needs his fathers, both of them and the king will be far too distracted in battle if he must watch over you.”

“I thought you all agreed I was not as helpless as I was before.”

“You’re not. But you also have never been in battle. You’ve never wielded a weapon and cut a man to the bone and felt the heat of his blood on your face. You’ve never ridden on your mount at top speed and had him lurch up as it crushed the faces and bones of your enemy when he landed. And our king does not want you to ever know those things.”

Arthur felt weak all over again as he did at the start of their marriage, helpless and useless. He felt more defeated as he sat there and Yusuf pet his shoulder.

“Do not let the king go to bed angry. But...do not argue with him on this matter your grace. He will not budge.”

Arthur nodded as he got up went to find Eames.

+

Arthur found himself alone for hours. He ate dinner with Darroch, Mal, Ariadne and Talia and spoke with them until Darroch was asleep in his arms. The girls soon left and he put his son to bed and then waited, changing and reading by the lantern light until he fell asleep.

When he did wake up in the middle of the night, he was still alone, his book still open where he left it, Darroch sound asleep. He got up, putting it away and as he crawled back into bed, Eames finally came in. He turned as their eyes met and Arthur got back up, his hands clasped together.

“Eames...”

His king said nothing to him, just looked at him and Arthur felt all the fight leave him, no longer wanting to go into war if it meant his king being so angry with him. He toyed with the front of his robes as he then looked back up at him.

“Please don’t be angry with me anymore...I won’t mention this again. I just don’t want you upset with me any longer. I can’t stand it...I can’t stand you being so angry with me.”

He was the soft spoken bride gifted to him all those years ago. He looked down, unable to take that hardened look upon his king’s face. He had seen it when they were first married and he thought he would never have to see it again until now. He bit his bottom lip and then slowly sat down, looking up at Eames again. He waited and it felt like years before Eames moved towards him again, sitting down beside him and clasped his hand firmly in his own. Arthur took it as a good sign as he grasped his robe with his free hand.

“I apologize for raising my voice at you. You didn’t deserve that. I was just so angry at the thought of you being in war.”

“I know...I apologize for even saying it.”

Eames brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing his fingers.

“My sovereign...I’m so protective of you as I am of our boy and I couldn’t stand the idea of something happening to you. It would break me...more than I could bear, more than I could imagine. I want you safe. Not for any other reason than my own selfishness. Please forgive me for that.”

Arthur felt weak - it was his own mistake and Eames apologized for it. Arthur inched closer to him, letting go of his robe as he reached up to Eames’ beard, leaning closer to him and brushing his lips against his king’s. He looked up at him shyly, feeling Eames’ hand holding his tighter.

“You don’t have to apologize to me.”

“Yes, I do. You didn’t deserve that anger from me. I never wanted to yell at you like that...never. And I did. I feel terrible for that.”

Arthur kissed him again and Eames kissed back before he pulled away with a sigh.

“I still do not want you to come to this battle.”

“I understand. I do. I can’t ask you to watch over me in battle.”

Eames sighed again, deeper this time, relief coloring his face. He kissed him again, their fingers lacing as Arthur smiled, knowing his king forgave him.

Their kiss turned deeper and soon enough, they both got into bed, making love quietly as to not wake Darroch.

+

The following morning Arthur woke up with his king kissing his face, making him smile as they both lay in bed, not wanting to face the day that stood before them. Eventually, they had to get up when Darroch woke, his little feet kicking under his blanket as he started to whine to let his parents know he was up. Arthur got out of bed first, picking up his robes and putting them on as he went to his son, picking him up and bringing the small boy over to Eames. They both sat with Darroch - talking to him, admiring him - until Mal came in with a bow of her head as she greeted her lords. She took Darroch from them just as the slaves came in with breakfast.

They ate with their son and then bathed and dressed. Afterwards, Arthur braided his king’s hair and then Mal braided Arthur's.

Eames went with Yusuf to see his men while Arthur stayed with Darroch, bringing him to see Vezhi who had already caught and eaten his breakfast and was now awaiting his company. They stayed with the dragon, stroking his large head and despite the fact that Vezhi was a large and powerful creature, capable of so much destruction, he was well trained and loyal and knew the love of Arthur - who had once kept him close to his belly to hatch him. His once weak and tiny little creeks of happiness were now loud and vibrated through Arthur, his wings arching up as he lowered his head to the sovereign and the prince, his black metal looking teeth glinting in the sun. Many of the Koli feared him if he was not in the sky and their enemies feared him too, but Arthur loved him, loved him as he always had the moment he was born of the pyre.

“I can never be afraid of you my first born.”

Vezhi croaked again in happiness and Arthur could see himself and Darroch in the reflection of his large gold eye, the black slit in the middle narrowing and then widening as he focused on him. He smiled at him and soon, Talia joined them. While she was no longer able to feed him, she kept him company and called commands to keep his training going. They stayed with him for a while until Ariadne ran over to him.

“Your grace, a messenger is here.”

Arthur went with her to meet the messenger who had word from Stone Water.

+

It would be a matter of days before Stone Water forces arrived and once word reached Eames, the king decided to settle there and wait for them to catch up.

In the meantime, the army planned and trained and plotted; Eames worked alongside them while Arthur watched with his son. They sat with Mal, Ariadne and Talia and watched the king sparr with other soldiers, perfect his archery both on foot and on his mount, and practice his hand to hand combat. Arthur was always impressed with the Koli, unarmored and still wielding more strength behind their swings than a full armored soldier. A simple gauntlet was enough to prevent a blow; a side step, a dodge and their force was strong enough to throw a man down to the ground. For a while, Arthur thought he should take up training himself, but his advisors and his king were so against it that the most he got was some basic training to properly use his blades, which had no use of as of yet. Now with Darroch and Vezhi larger than before, he felt exhausted to try and train as well. He only looked down at his son and knew that eventually he would learn like his father.

After a handful of days, the army of Stone Water reached their camp and they were welcome like brothers, the Koli army bringing them into their fold and inviting them to share their food and fires. It had been night when they arrived and the general met with Eames, giving word from the king, saying he had hoped that the forces were enough and he wished them the best in the impending battle. Eames only had to look up to see the king of Stone Water had given every man to Eames’ cause, a force of five thousand added their already strong numbers. The sigil of House Benedict flew along the ranks, but Eames did not mind.

He thanked the general for his arrival and offered him his camps, the soldiers taking them in from there. Arthur felt the impending battle on his shoulders and while he believed so strongly in Eames and his people, he still felt afraid. The night before they marched onwards towards High River, Arthur lay beside his king, his bare arm across his chest, his king half asleep. The sovereign sat up, pushing his hair away from his face, then pulled up the furs on their bed. The weather was warm, but not overbearing with just a soft crisp in the air at night. He looked at Eames as his king looked back up at him, his hand smoothing down his arm.

“What’s wrong, dove?”

Arthur smiled, loving the feel of Eames’ strong, calloused and scarred hand.

“I’m just worried. We’re so close to the end.”

Eames sat up, letting his unbraided hair fall over his shoulder as he cupped Arthur’s face.

“You’re anxious because you’re close to home. It is your home.”

Arthur leaned into his touch as he closed his eyes.

“My home is with you. I wouldn’t care if we went right back to the desert after this.”

“A king can’t rule away from his kingdom.”

Arthur opened his eyes and looked back at Eames as it dawned on him. Eames left the red rock desert knowing he would never return to it. He left everything behind, the home he had known his whole life, his people, his ways...all for him. Arthur closed his eyes, his head tilted down as he felt the clench in his heart.

“Eames...you left your home.”

“My home is with you. Wherever we settle.”

Arthur felt as if he was sucker punched, his breathing sharp now. Eames was doing all this at the whim of his spoiled prince. He could feel Eames' thumb stroking his cheek, his warm gaze; even if Arthur couldn’t see it, he could feel it.

“Dove...”

He eventually opened his eyes and looked at his husband again as he sighed deeply.

“Thank you...”

“Don’t thank me yet. I haven’t finished.”

+

The entire camp marched in the morning. Arthur cradled his son against him as he rode his mount with his counsel circling him, his king at his side, and their army behind them.

As they marched across the fields, Arthur could smell the scent of the black roses blooming and he knew they were close. He had not smelled those flowers since he was a child and it didn’t bring back as many memories as he thought. His stomach turned at the idea of being back at High River - it had been so long since his family was slaughtered and had Dom pulled him out of bed, out of his room and into the night.

When they stopped that night to make camp, Yusuf told them they were days from the kingdom and Arthur swallowed hard, knowing before Yusuf said it. As the camp settled and Vezhi went to hunt and Darroch had been fed and settled against Eames’ chest, Arthur pet his son’s back before sliding his fingers in his unruly curls. Arthur smiled as his little feet kicked against Eames’ stomach and Eames held his back and bottom.

“You should take Vezhi with you.”

Eames looked up from his boy and at his sovereign.

“He won’t listen to my command.”

“I think he will. Try before you leave. Let him get use to it leaving your mouth and when you go into battle, he’ll listen. He listens to your other commands, one more sure be easy enough.”

“I rather he stay with you.”

“My love, please. You won’t let me go into battle with you, at least take Vezhi.”

Eames sighed heavily, Darroch rising and falling slowly when he did.

“Very well. I’ll take Vezhi.”


	30. Chapter 30

+

Before the Koli marched on, Eames spent days with Vezhi; training with him, and getting the dragon used to listening to his command. Vezhi seemed hesitant but when he finally listened, Arthur felt relief.

The armies trained and prepared and Eames did as well, feeling more confident with every day that passed as Vezhi listened and obeyed every word.

It was soon time to begin the march towards High River. The scouts from both Stone Water and the Koli came back with word that High River had made no movements to prepare for battle.

The night before the army was due to march out, it was quiet among the camp. Spouses were taking their final hours to be with their significant others. Families enjoyed dinner with their children, while other men just kept each other company - making final checks on their horses, their weapons, talking with the men of Stone Water, eating or just sleeping as much as they could. Others trained, sharpened arrows, swords, blades, tightened bow strings, and practiced hand to hand combat.

After eating, Eames wanted to spend some time with his son and Arthur but Yusuf had planned a counsel; Eames was upset, but he went nonetheless. Arthur stayed with his own council, Mal, Ariadne and Talia each taking turns playing with Darroch while they waited.

“Your grace?”

Arthur looked down Ariadne, seeing her hair falling over her shoulders again, her wide innocent eyes looking up at him as she sat on the ground next to his bed.

“Yes, Ariadne?”

“What is High River like?”

Arthur smiled and Talia, who was bouncing Darroch on her knee turned to look at him too. Even Mal - who was always so worldly - set her needlepoint down to listen.

“It’s beautiful. It’s warm, like now, but the seasons change so it’ll be summer, then fall and winter but spring lasts the longest and black roses bloom everywhere. The castle is enormous, white with wine colored tower tops and stain glass windows. There’s a library and stables and of course, all this land would be ours.”

He saw the smiles on the girl’s faces and he couldn’t help but smile too. Each one of them was so different and still, the same, coming as slaves to him and ending up being his closest friends. He was glad he never mistreated them but in fact honored them and treated them as equals, letting them handle his children, his food, himself. He trusted them and they trusted him. Finally, he would be able to pay back their trust when they took over High River, giving them all the luxuries they had only seen when they sacked cities.

Soon, Mal was playing with Darroch as Arthur showed Ariadne and Talia the needlework, and the little prince yawned as he curled up against Mal.

“Seems like the prince is ready for bed.”

Arthur nodded as Talia got to her feet, taking Darroch from Mal to lay him in bed as Ariadne and Mal got up as well.

“We’ll leave you to rest as well your grace. Tomorrow will be a long day," said Mal.

Arthur nodded as he watched the girls each say goodnight to Darroch, smoothing their hands over his delicate curls, over his plump cheeks, his tiny little hand. Once done, they left, Ariadne going to bed, Mal to read and Talia to check on Vezhi before going to sleep herself. Arthur was now alone - wondering how long until Eames came to bed. He watched Darroch sleep for a little while before changing into his bed clothes and then heard Vezhi landing not too far from his tent, his creaking loud, his steps heavy and soon silent as he settled. Arthur smiled and laid in bed, trying to stay awake as he watched the lantern flicker and cast shadows across the canvas walls.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but soon, he was being awoken by Eames kissing him desperately. He moaned softly, feeling his king against him, naked, his own night robes already lifted up and puddled around his waist as his legs were open around Eames’ torso. Arthur went with it, kissing him back, his arms around his king’s neck and shoulders and as he sat up, they moved back to look at each other. Arthur reached for the braid over  
Eames’ shoulder, undoing it, raking his fingers through each lock of hair. When he was done, Eames lifted up his night robes, Arthur’s arms up in the air, feeling the linen smooth over his skin and falling to the ground beside him with a sigh. He blushed softly then, biting his bottom lip as he laid back, guiding his king back on top of him.

“I wanted to ask you something, dove.”

“Yes, my king?”

“Do you have something...like a trinket, an object that you would give to me?”

Arthur thought for a moment and wasn’t actually sure.

“It’s a strange request. Sudden.”

Eames smiled, settling carefully over his leaner sovereign, his large hand cupping his face.

“I should explain. When I was away in the battle of Jagged Snow, I had often wished I had something of yours, something I could carry with me into battle. This battle...will last for some time and I don’t want to be without something of yours again.”

Arthur reached to his king’s beard, his fingers scratching through it as he thought about the things he owned, the jewels and crowns his king had brought back to him from conquered kingdoms, the original box Vezhi once traveled in, the few minor things he had with him when he was still with Dom and it was all he could bring with him - clothes, sandals, a few books and random things he had not looked at for some time.

He then remembered he did have one thing, despite having not looked at it for a while, he still held onto it.

“I do have something...I can get it-”

“Tomorrow. Before I leave.”

Arthur nodded and he resumed kissing Eames, pulling him close again, knowing the night would be short.

+

When the sun rose, the birds singing in the distance, the sky bright and vivid, Arthur already sat awake. He watched his king sleep, taking in every bit of detail about him - the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips hidden by the dark and light blonde beard hair, the little faded lines in his brow, the scar at the tail end of his right eyebrow, all of it committed to memory. When it was brighter out and the camp began stirring, Arthur dressed in his robe and climbed out of bed, checking on Darroch, still sound asleep on his stomach, his tiny hands curled beside his face. Arthur smoothed his hands over his curls and pulled up his blankets, tucking him in again as he turned and began to search through his things.

Vezhi no longer needing a place among their tent left open a lot of room, but always tucked away in the corner were the things that Arthur had - gifts and spoils of war, trunks and tapestries that were given to him by Eames and sometimes by the Koli who thought he would appreciate the items. Arthur had amassed a large collection that was packed away and carried with every march forward, things he knew that when they settled at home, he would be able to finally unpack. Somewhere among the boxes and trunks was the small bundle he had brought with him from his uncle’s house, a single book, some clothes and a broach with his family’s sigil. After some movement and a bit of a search, he found it, holding it in his hands, using the hem of his robe to clean it off. House Cobb had fallen some time ago and with it, their sigil and house colors - a dark blue background with white waves and a white tower. Arthur had not looked upon his former house’s sigil since he was a child, the broach itself wasn’t even his own, but Dom’s, the only thing he managed to grab with him the night they fled. It was all he had left of his youth and it would mean more to Eames then it would to him.

Besides, aside from himself, Vezhi and Darroch, it was all he had.

He set it on the table and then got back in bed with his husband to enjoy the last few moments with him alone.

+

The day started all too soon. As the sun rose, the camp became more awake and alert, horses whining and snorting, livestock shifting and walking about. Vezhi roared and took off to hunt as the girls came in, and soon after Eames was awake as well. They had breakfast together with their son and then Arthur braided his king’s hair after their bath and helped him dress for battle. He wore his worn and dark brown leather pants, his boots, his gauntlets, his heavy belt around his waist, the crowns of the first two fallen kings on the chains. Eames took precaution to guard his hands, wrapping leather straps around his palm and over his knuckles and added the extra blades around his thighs in addition to his sword and scabbard. Arthur then handed him his quiver full of freshly sharpened arrows and his bow before taking their son from Mal and walking out of the tent.

The army was ready and waiting, the generals and Yusuf standing near their mounts as Yusuf held the reins of Eames’ horse. Arthur gave Eames their boy, but the little prince sensed something somber happening and started to whine. Even though Eames tried to kiss him and act as though everything was fine as he passed his son back to Arthur, Darroch began to cry. Arthur understood his misery and he gave Darroch to Mal, wanting one more moment with his king.

“I have this for you.”

He gave him the broach and Eames took it, looking at it, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth surface, admiring it for a moment before asking,

“Is this your family’s sigil?”

Arthur nodded.

“Once. A very long time ago.”

Eames clasped it in his hand, closing his fingers around it.

“Thank you, dove.”

Arthur smiled as he leaned up to kiss him, feeling his king holding him possessively, his fingers pressing into his back. When they pulled back, Arthur looked at him, their lips brushing against each other’s as he whispered,

“Come back to me, my king.”

“I will. With our kingdom in hand.”

They moved back then and Arthur took hold Darroch again, watching Eames give them one more look as he turned to his mount. The prince reached his hands out to his father and Arthur held him close, not bothering to try and calm him, sympathizing with his pain. Arthur felt his counsel at his side, the remaining Koli around them as the king now sat atop his horse and looked at his sovereign and his prince. They bowed to him - their counsel doing the same, and the rest of the Koli following. Eames bowed his head in return, looking at Arthur once more before turning his mount and leading his soldiers out. As the army began to march forward, Eames called for Vezhi and Arthur watched as the large dragon flew overhead and then rounded back to fly lower to Eames.

It would take them days to arrive, the scouts up ahead watching over the kingdom, ready to give word should they begin to move.

They didn’t need another Jagged Snow on their hands.

The kingdom of High River was set in between two rivers, the mouths meeting behind it where a large lake formed, giving the kingdom fresh water and fish. The rivers themselves were strong and in the winter turned into deep frozen ice the people could walk across. There were bridges that led over the rivers and a large drawbridge that was usually down lead the way inside. It was a heavily guarded place, with tall stone gates circling the city within. The castle, which was once Arthur’s home, was set higher up and overlooked the entire city, its tall towers peeking high above the gates. The lake itself ran off the bluffs where the waterfall splashed into the valley below, the large boulders at the edges keeping the lake life inside but allowing the water to run.

It was how the kingdom got its name and now the Koli marched towards it.

Eames had to pull himself together, feeling foolish for being so invested in his family, but consoled himself knowing this would be the last time he would have to leave Arthur and Darroch. Vezhi flew close to him, his shadow blocking the sun out for a moment as he screeched and then climbed up towards the heavens again.

  
+

Arthur missed his king and Darroch did too. The little prince would cry to the point of exhaustion, falling asleep as if he couldn’t take it anymore. After a few days of that, Darroch seemed to finally accept his father’s absence though he was not as bright and bubbly as he was before. He spent as much time as Arthur did sleeping and going through the motions and Mal worried for her prince and her sovereign. Ariadne and Talia worried as well, all of the girls trying to cheer them up but it was difficult with the prince so young and Arthur so heart broken.

“Your grace, you must try to lift your spirits, if not for yourself then for the prince," said Mal.

Arthur was still in bed, Mal sitting beside him holding Darroch as the little prince slept on her shoulder, his plump cheek squishing his face as his messy curls fell over his closed eyes. Arthur pulled the fur blanket close to his face, feeling so heavy and heart sick. He knew he should at least try and carry on for his son’s sake, but he was so worried and afraid and he missed Eames so much. Knowing it would be the last time made feel all the longer before he returned.

“I know I should try...for Darroch’s sake. But I can’t.”

“He feels your pain, your grace. He misses the king.”

“I’m worried for him. For Vezhi. It’s been just a few days and it feels like weeks. When the days turn to weeks, it will feel like months. I dread to think of the months feeling like years.”

Mal sighed, her own worries shown on her face for a moment, as she stood up and laid Darroch in his crib. She stroked her fingers over the little prince’s hair, moving a lock away as she let him sleep and let Arthur sleep as well.

+

As the days did eventually turn to weeks, news from the battlefield finally came in. Ariadne brought each message to the sovereign, delighted each message was good news.

The Koli had marched on High River and while High River was not completely unaware, their casualties began to climb.

The bridges to High River had been burned down, a risk the Koli took since it prevented the Koli from going back but it also stopped High River.

There were casualties on both sides, the numbers about even.

Then news stopped coming in.

It was silent and it drove everyone crazy but Arthur had learned that this was the turning point, where the tide of battle shifted in his king’s favor. It would be quiet for now, but then the news would come and Eames would return to him.

He just had to be patient.

  
+

It was as long as Arthur had feared and in that time he waited, there were trickles of news, nothing substantial but enough to let the sovereign know his king was alive and the battle was still raging.

It had nearly been half a year, with Darroch growing bigger each day and the spring shifting slowly into warmer summer days. Arthur wondered how much longer he would have to wait, when he would see his king, when his king would see their son again.

It was the start of a new morning. Darroch was awake already, sitting up and waiting for his father. Arthur got up and lifted his son as he took him back to his own bed and sat down. A moment later, Mal and Talia came in to tend to their lords and serve breakfast.

Arthur had just finished bathing. Mal was braiding his hair back as Talia tended to Darroch - the girl needing something else to do while her duties with Vezhi seemed finished - when suddenly Ariadne came in, a look of worry on her face as she said,

“Your grace, there’s news.”

Arthur didn’t ask, just stood, leaving Mal in her place, Talia with Darroch as he followed Ariadne out to the messenger.

He looked at the boy, still fresh from battle, exhaust on his face, every bit of skin covered in blood and ashes. He bowed his head to Arthur as he said,

“I have news, your grace.”

Arthur nodded, anxious for him to go on.

“We have lost high numbers on our side. High River pushed forward suddenly and the king pushed back. His dragon attacked for us...there were many consumed by him.”

Arthur was still fidgeting with his fingers, worried there was more.

“The battle is turning in our favor, your grace.”

Arthur nodded and while good news, he felt no less at ease.

“It shouldn’t be long then.”

The messenger nodded.

  
+

The summer morning brought forth the perfumed air of the black roses blooming. It had been half a year, the longest Arthur had been alone, without his king. He had fallen apart in the beginning but knew he couldn’t stay that way for long in front of his people or his son.

After breakfast, Arthur had settled himself for another day of waiting but he had hardly lifted his son out of his crib when there was commotion in the camp. Arthur stepped out, Mal at his side as he held Darroch as he saw a messenger had arrived. It had been soon and sudden considering they had gotten news a week ago and he feared the worse as he approached him.

“What happened? Tell me.”

Arthur commanded, steadying his voice, hardening his eyes as the messenger looked down for a moment, bowing his head.

“The army is returning, your grace. There are many wounded...but High River has fallen.”

+

It was a long trip back and Eames was exhausted and wounded. He held the reins of a mount, cradled in his palm against the leather straps - the broach his sovereign had given to him - his free hand holding the High River banner with the king’s head inside.

His original mount had been injured during battle and Eames had to kill it himself before finding another. It had been the only time during his lifetime in battle that he had ever been dismounted from his horse, and it had been from his mount suddenly rising, taking arrows in its chest and neck to protect Eames. The throw had dazed the Koli king and Yusuf was immediately at his side, pulling him up and giving Eames his own mount to continue battle.

The cost was higher than any one of them had imagined, the men of Stone Water and the Koli had suffered in large numbers. High River their strongest foe, the ones with the most to lose.

It had been a long, difficult war and now he was finally going home.

Vezhi marched along side them, his wings tattered at the edges, his own wounds healing faster than Eames’. Eames was proud of his first born, who had fought bravely and defended him as strongly as any of the Koli. The dragon was exhausted as any of his men and Eames didn’t blame him for walking as oppose to flying. However, as they reached the last field that brought them home, Vezhi ran forward and took off. Yusuf rode up beside him, looking at his king as he sighed deeply. He was worried, seeing the bandage over Eames' eye - a wound that nearly blinded him but by the sheer grace of luck, had avoided the blade and simply reopened an older scar instead. The king was covered in bruises and cuts and he was sure he had broken ribs when he was thrown by the difficulty his king had sitting or breathing deeply. But he was determined to march home.

It had been far too long.

+

Arthur first heard Vezhi overhead, his loud screech echoing from the valley and Arthur looked up, seeing him, his size blocking out the sun as he soon found a place to land. Arthur ran to him, with Talia, Ariadne and Mal close behind. He threw himself to his first born, relieved to see him well, though he had battle damage all along his body, his wings tattered, holes piercing the thin leather-like skin.

“Vezhi...you’re home. I’ve missed you.”

Arthur smiled, for the first time feeling the relief of having him home and soon, Eames would follow. He laid against him, Talia petting him once she joined them, Ariadne doing the same as Mal stood by, holding Darroch, the little prince excited to see the dragon.

“Ariadne, give word throughout the camp, have everything prepared. The army is coming home.”

The young girl nodded as she soon ran off to carry out the order.

It was hours before the army showed up and when they did, Arthur and his counsel where there waiting, the sovereign holding the prince to see him right away. Darroch let out a happy little squeal upon seeing Eames, but Arthur was concerned, the damage on his king visible even from a distance.

When he was finally close enough, Arthur realized that Eames was not on his own mount, that he was covered in bandages and that he was filthy. He reached up to Eames as Yusuf had quickly gotten off his own horse and took the bundled head from Eames and he assisted the king down, Arthur doing the same once he passed Darroch over to Mal. Arthur gasped, all the wounds were apparent to him now.

“Yusuf?”

“It’s a lot to explain your grace. It’s best to tend to the king now.”

Arthur nodded as Talia, Ariadne and Yusuf took the king to his tent while the rest of the army began to rest.

+

“The battle was long, your grace, terrible, and we suffered more casualties than ever before. When we marched over the bridges towards the kingdom, High River came out to meet us. They had archers on every wall to keep us at a distance and the battle was on a middle ground, just out of our reach. When we burned the bridge down on one side, it hurt High River...but not enough to stop them.

The king himself did not appear...he was a coward...his general and his son took his place, fighting against us. The king did not want to use Vezhi, worried for his first born but...when the archers of High River used fire against us, Vezhi was unleashed. He set all the archers ablaze, took them down, took his damage...but the fight persisted.”

Yusuf paused, war weary, exhaustion still on his face, still fresh from battle and Arthur felt sorry that he made his advisor speak to him now without giving him rest first. But he held his son close, shifting his weight as the little prince watched his father being tended to.

“They did not want to give up the crown. It meant more than their lives because the king did not show his face until after we took his son. Even then, it took our king to stand before his gates, holding the head of the prince up in the air, screaming at the king to show his face. The Koli...fought as savagely as I had ever seen them, your grace. But it was worth it. In the middle of the night, we stormed the gates, destroying anyone who dared to stop us. Finally...finally it was over.”

Arthur nodded as he looked at Darroch, smoothing back his curls and then looked at Eames.

“Thank you, Yusuf. Please, go rest now. Eat.”

Yusuf bowed his head with a deep sigh.

“Thank you, your grace.”

He took his leave as Arthur waited and watched and soon, the healers were done and left as well. Mal and Ariadne waited as the sovereign took his son to his king’s side and sat down, examining the bandage that was around Eames’ head. It had been placed hastily there on the battlefield, but there was nothing wrong with his eye, just a deep wound against his eyebrow. He was bruised everywhere, some places worse than others, but he was awake.

“Arthur...dove...”

Arthur smiled, sliding his free hand over Eames’ battered one. Darroch giggled and reached for Eames so Arthur carefully settled their son beside him, the little prince turning to him, his little fingers grasping at his father as Eames held him as best he could.

“He’s gotten so big...”

“He missed you. I missed you.”

There was so much more he wanted to say but he could see the sleep threatening to take his king, so he let him rest. That night, the three of them slept in the same bed, comforted by each other after so long.

+

For the first time in nearly ten years, Arthur was going home.

Once Eames recovered, the camp picked up and returned to High River. As they walked past the drawbridge gates, Arthur held his son against him, looking around at the familiar sights of his home. He felt overwhelmed, pausing for a moment to take a breath before they kept going.

He saw most of the sigils had been torn down as was usually done once the Koli won, but the few remaining sigils told him who had been responsible for his family’s demise.

“It was my father’s brother. I recognize their house sigil.”

The tattered remains at the entrance of the castle that was once his home revealed it all. Eames stood by Arthur, looking at the darker blue background that looked similar to the broach Arthur had given him as he continued.

“Their sigil is like ours...darker but with two towers instead of one. He was ambitious enough to murder my family.”

“That explains why he would not show his face and sent his son in his place. He was a coward.”

Arthur only nodded.

He was finally home just as Eames had promised him and even though there was so much to settle, so many loose strings to tie up, Arthur was happy. He gave Darroch to his king, letting him hold their son close, the little prince excited as Arthur turned to them.

“I don’t want anything to be different. You are my king, the Koli king and it will remain that way. I am your sovereign and Darroch our prince, the future king. I want to live like we did in the desert, only now instead of living in a home carved within the rocks, our home is settled over the rocks. I want the days you promised me when we crossed the black sea.”

Eames smiled, settling Darroch carefully on his arm as he reached to Arthur with his free hand. He pulled him closer by his hip, looking at him warmly.

“Dove...I’ve granted you everything you wanted, I wouldn’t stop here.”

Arthur leaned on his chest, sliding his arm around him as he held Darroch with the other.

“My king...thank you...finally, I can say it.”

Eames tilted his head down a bit, kissing Arthur’s hair as Darroch reached for his father’s beard, gripping it and pulling slightly, making Eames laugh.

“My prince. I’ve brought you home to your father’s kingdom,” Eames said to his son.

“Yes...we’re all home.”

+

 

Epilogue  
+

 

Arthur read by the window, feeling the breeze over his face, a book settled on his lap. He eventually closed his book and stood up slowly, looking out as he saw Darroch training, bigger and more like his father each day.

He was only six now but he was all strength and mischief, Koli in every sense - taking to training and sword play and horseback riding easily because it was in his blood. His high born nature enabled him to soak up whatever knowledge Yusuf laid out for him and he was properly behaved when he met other royals and nobles. He watched as Eames stood with him, kneeling beside him, pointing out ahead of them to the hay bales stacked on top of each other as Darroch held his bow with his hand, his arm strong and firm, the other pulling back the string, arrow loosely in place as his fingers held it in place. His eyes were stern like Eames’ and he nodded as his father gave instruction. When he let the arrow lose, it flew and hit the center hay bale and Darroch cheered, jumping up and down as Eames smiled at him. When his son calmed down, he ruffled his unruly curls as he then watched him run off. Eames stood up and looked up at Arthur and he smiled at him, waving at him as Arthur waved back.

It was a few moments later before Darroch appeared in his father’s room, bow still in hand as he shouted,

“Father did you see? I hit my mark!”

Arthur nodded as Darroch ran to him, putting his arms around him carefully as Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, smelling the fresh air and black rose perfume that came from him.

“Your grace? It’s time for the young prince’s lessons.”

They both turned to see Yusuf standing at the doorway and Arthur nodded as he looked at his son and patted his head.

“Go on.”

Darroch was a good boy - he nodded and didn’t complain as he slung his bow over his head and settled it on his shoulder, following Yusuf out.

It had been six peaceful years since the Koli conquered and took High River back into their hands. Stone Water remained their ally and soon other kingdoms that the Koli overlooked begged for an allegience as well, even Feast’s End, a rumor saying the king had wed a new queen.

The fallen kingdoms, even the slave island, were forever gone, their only reminders were the skulls of the fallen kings that had been entombed on the steps of the throne room in the castle of High River. The crowns that had been stolen were melted down and made into a sword for Arthur, and the remaining gold made into a smaller sword for Darroch. The crowns of Feast’s End were left in their box but left on display for anyone to see.

There were no sigils to fly - there was no need for them since everyone knew the Koli owned the country and would crush anyone who dared to cross them. Anyone who underestimated them before were now trembling in fear.

Arthur had secured his home again and while he would never forget what Dom had done to him, he would forgive him since he brought him to Eames. His king, always his king, the Koli king, wanderers of the desert, father of the dragon, father of the Koli and high born prince, the love of his life. He smiled as he thought of him and only came out of it as he heard Mal coming in.

Arthur had kept his word and had given his council proper titles, their past no longer of any matter. They all kept their duties, new ones added as Darroch grew - Yusuf taught the young prince of his Koli background, of the country, of Vezhi. Mal taught him math and music and needlepoint. Ariadne taught him to fight, to properly swing a sword, to ride horseback, to hold a shield. She also told him stories of fights, of wars, of how she got the scar on her face defending his father. Talia brought him first hand to Vezhi - the large and powerful dragon stayed outside the kingdom’s walls - and taught him how to ride the powerful beast and spent many hours petting him, keeping him company, and when Darroch was in trouble or wanted to hide, he was often found curled up against Vezhi in the field, tucked under his wing.

The Koli loved the little prince and often spoiled him, giving him treats or covering him in war paint when the prince desired to sit among them. Bear was especially guilty of giving into his whims.

“Good afternoon your grace. I’ve brought you a small meal.”

Arthur nodded, taking note of the freshly baked bread and pot of honey as Mal set the tray down at his table. She then clasped her hands in front of her as she said,

“May I bring you anything else?”

“No, thank you Mal. Darroch went to his lessons, see he doesn’t run off and terrorize the cook afterwards, he’s likely to steal some sweets.”

She nodded and left, pausing as Eames came in and she bowed her head to him as he entered.

Eames had taken to being a king as easily as he had everything else. He relied on Arthur to keep his calm though, since his Koli rage was well known if anyone tried to fight with him. There had been a few fights, a few sigils that were raised by lesser houses all that were quickly squashed under Eames’ word. He was powerful and strong but fair, which made his people love him.

Arthur went to him, putting his arms around his neck, lifting up a bit on his toes as he kissed him, feeling the scrape of his beard against his face.

“Dove.”

“My king. I saw Darroch perfect his technique.”

Eames smiled as he settled his hands on Arthur’s hips.

“He learns quickly.”

“It’s in his blood.”

Eames nodded as he moved his hand back and carefully settled it over Arthur’s stomach, smoothing it over the loose shirt as he felt the round bump.

“It’ll be in this little one’s as well.”

Arthur looked down, seeing his husband’s hand against the mound protruding from his body. He only nodded and then looked back up at Eames.

“Mmm...he’s calmer than Darroch was.”

“That would be the high born in him.”

Arthur laughed a little as he pulled his king closer to him, kissing him again and again as Eames held him closer. When they pulled back again, Eames ushered Arthur to sit and eat some of the meal Mal brought. The sovereign took a pre-sliced piece and dipped it in honey as he ate some, then gave a bit to Eames, smiling as his king licked his lips. They ate quietly for a few moments until Eames put his hand back on Arthur’s stomach and asked,

“Are you happy, dove?”

Arthur looked at him, surprised. Since the moment he was wed to Eames, he had been happy. Although worried and afraid at times, he was never unhappy. When things got better between them and he knew he loved Eames with all his being, those were the happiest moments of his life, knowing his king loved him just as much in return. He restored his kingdom - his home to him, he gave him a child, his dragon and now a second little one. He had more than he ever thought he would in his life. He slid his hand over Eames’ as he said,

“Love of my life...of course I’m happy. You have made me...so much happier than I ever thought possible...”

He couldn’t go on, feeling so overwhelmed with emotion, feeling exposed and vulnerable and he felt that if he looked into his husband’s eyes that he would fall apart. He felt Eames’ hand on his chin, making him look up. Arthur sighed softly, knowing his warrior king - strong and powerful, covered in battle scars, ruthless and heartless when it came to his enemies - was sweet and loving, kind and patient to him, to their son, to the child still in his body. He loved him enough to steal a throne, to leave his home behind, to rule an entire foreign land, to protect Arthur. Eames kissed him again, his lips sweet from the honey and Arthur sighed again. When they pulled back, Arthur bit his bottom lip, feeling his hand pressing against Eames’.

“Good. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

Arthur laughed a little and teased him a bit.

“And if I wasn’t?”

“Then I would do whatever it took to make you happy.”

Arthur kissed him again.

“I know you would. You’ve never broken a promise to me.”

“And I never plan to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WHEW* THANK YOU GUYS FOR STAYING TO THE END!!!
> 
> I can't tell you all how much it meant to me that you guys read this fic. I put a lot of work into it and I loved seeing all your comments and questions. Really I did. :D
> 
> Also, I want to thank [solutionforreality](http://solutionforreality.tumblr.com) my beta who stuck through my terrible grammar and cheered the loudest with every chapter. Thank you darling <3!!!
> 
> And for you guys a little visual to go along with the fic!: [A Dragon's Song](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com/post/57388783483/a-dragons-song-arthurs-brother-dom-has-sold)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://lolahardy.tumblr.com) too!
> 
> Thank you all again!!!!


End file.
